


The Brightest Lights

by Rearviewdreamer



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Acting AU, Actor Harry, Actor Louis, Actors, Age Difference, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Liam and Niall are their agents, Louis is basically Leonardo DiCaprio, Love Scene, M/M, Niam - Freeform, mentions of suicide but it's for the movie, random mentions of Matthew McConaughey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 70,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5625400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rearviewdreamer/pseuds/Rearviewdreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After watching yet another actor walk away with his Oscar, Louis is on the lookout for the role of a lifetime that might finally  get him the one thing he has always wanted. He didn't think coming out of his self-proclaimed break to do another film would be all that difficult, but that was before he met his new co-star.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [The Brightest Lights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9299573) by [Lady_Lina_Raspberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lina_Raspberry/pseuds/Lady_Lina_Raspberry)
  * Translation into Polski available: [The Brightest Lights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14151684) by [stylezluuving](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylezluuving/pseuds/stylezluuving)



> The Brightest Lights trailer by Lady Lina Raspberry 
> 
> https://youtu.be/B7EPiRWR_PY
> 
>  
> 
> Russian translation by Lady Lina Raspberry 
> 
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/4223224

No one else in the room seems to notice the amount of effort Louis is putting into the easy smile plastered on his face as he digs around his brain for an answer that won’t come off as sarcastic as the one his mind is currently entertaining.

He breathes a little laugh to himself at the interviewer’s question and gives a modest, carefree shrug to show that there really are no hard feelings towards Matthew McConaughey for swooping in like a thief in the night and stealing his award right from under his nose.

It happened days ago. Everyone figures that he should be over it by now, but he’s not. It still stings.

Everyone’s watching him. He can even see his own face on the small monitor beside the cameraman as anticipation grows around him, and if Louis wanted to end his career right here and now he’d jump to his feet, shred the interviewer’s cards into a million pieces, and then shout at the top of his lungs about how unfair it is to be taunted about someone else’s win when the entire fucking world knows how bad he wanted it.

He doesn’t do it though, because apparently no one likes a sore loser. Louis never understood that saying. It must’ve been created by someone who only ever got what they wanted, because just ask anybody who’s used to losing; it fucking _hurts_. You have no choice but to be at least a little bit sore about it.

The interviewer blinks at him as he waits and Louis is forced to shrug again like he’s unbothered before answering with, “Well, what can you do? We were all there hoping our names would be called, but I think in the end the best man won.”

It burns his soul to say it, but it’s not like he could actually say anything _against_ the winner. In his mind though he can yell about the Academy and how they’ve dangled nomination after nomination in front his face each year, only for someone else to go home with the Oscar that everyone says he should’ve been given years ago. It’s just, he really, really thought this was going to be his year, and now he’s sitting in yet another interview in which he’s forced to admit that he was wrong.

“I think a lot of people, including Matthew were expecting the award to go to someone else, considering the huge role you took on,” the young man says with a kind grin. “What was going through your head when the nominees were being read aloud?”

 _I hope I don’t fall on the way to get my award_ _if by chance I actually fucking win it_. “I was just humbled by the sheer amount of talent of all of the nominees that it didn’t really matter to me which of us walked away with the Oscar. I was happy to even be sitting amongst them.”

“That’s what everyone who was nominated has pretty much said. Everyone seems to be happy with the end result, even though it was so unexpected.” The man smiles as he shuffles the cards in his hands, finally coming to the last one. “And is there anything you’d like to say to Sunday night’s winner, Louis?”

Louis can see how tense his jaw looks in the monitor screen, so he takes a deep breath before pasting on another pretty smile for everyone who is watching.

“Well, I’d wish Matthew luck, but it seems he already has all the luck that he needs, so I’ll just wish him the best instead.”

Everyone in the room shares approving glances at his kind words.

“I bet that’ll mean a lot to him coming from you,” the interviewer says, looking more than impressed with how well Louis has taken everything. “It’s been an absolute pleasure having the chance to speak with you, Louis. I’ve been a huge fan for years and like everyone else, I can’t wait to see what you’ll do next.”

Louis’ grin never falters.

“Thanks,” he says after a beat. “Me too.”

*

By the time a month has passed, Louis’ thoughts are a lot less bitter each time someone mentions losing, Matthew McConaughey, the Oscars, or any combination of the three. He has been keeping a pretty low profile for the duration of his self-proclaimed break, but his absence from the public eye doesn’t stop people from talking and wondering when he’ll resurface.

The person who reminds him of that fact more than anybody is his agent, Liam.

In fact, nothing makes the fact clearer that he needs to get back to work than the sea of scripts Liam emailed him a few days ago. He’s only made it through about half of them, but Liam still calls every few hours to ask what he thinks.

“Have you gotten to the one I told you about?”

“Hey, Li, you want to read all of these for me since I’m apparently moving too slow for you?”

“No…I’ve already read them.”

“Then let me read at my own pace,” Louis snaps at him. How’s he supposed to pick his next big role if he can’t take his time by feeling out the characters?

Liam breathes an impatient huff down the line at him. “But have you gotten to the one about the pilot yet?”

“No. I’m still on the one about the lawyer of the underground drug lord…I kind of like it.”

Louis has done movies dealing with drugs before, but never one that sounds this cool.

“Forget about the twisted lawyer and read the one I told you to.”

Louis scoffs into the receiver at his persistence. “What was the point of even sending me all of these when you already know the one you want me to do?”

“Well, I wanted you to choose it on your own but you’re taking fucking forever. Read it. Call me when you’re done.”

Louis stares down at his phone after Liam hangs up, wondering when he got so bossy. He has no idea where the hell he got it from.

His drug lord lawyer script sadly gets traded for the one Liam has been begging him to read once he relocates it. Louis saw the attachment when Liam sent it, and he really should’ve known something was up with the bold, all caps note he sent with it that says, ‘ _Read this one first!’_

For the next couple of hours Louis spends his time tucked into the screenplay about a pilot going through survivor’s guilt after the plane he was flying malfunctioned and caused the death all its passengers except one man who’s injuries land him in a coma. It’s the one year anniversary of the crash when the pilot makes the decision to take his own life, but before he can follow through, the other survivor, the man that’s been lying asleep since the accident, wakes up. It’s the story of two people battling and accepting the ghosts of their past, and taking comfort in each other. Louis is in tears by the end of it.

“Why would you make me read this?” Louis sniffs into the phone. He’s never cries; well, unless he’s in front of a camera, of course, but this is different. These are _real_ tears welling up in his eyes. “Who the hell wrote this?”

“It’s good, right?! I told you! She’s a new writer, been featured at quite a few film festivals this year and has gotten a lot of recognition. What do you think?”

Louis can’t deny that the script is good. It has even melted down his own cold, dead heart into feeling something, but he doesn’t get why Liam was about to come all over himself about him reading it. It’s a great story, but it’s not what Louis typically goes for.

“I like it. I’ll add it to the maybe list,” Louis tells him.

“Louis, this is it. Fuck the other ones. It’s perfect for you. This is the _one_.”

Louis squints at the untitled work in front of him. “Really?” he frowns. “The story’s moving, Li, but what makes you think that?” Louis has done everything from playing addicts to pulling off some of the most difficult accents to imitate. He’s gained weight for a role (not that he particularly minded an excuse to eat all the sweets and carbs that he wanted) and has even lost weight a few times, once to play a man with a terminal illness. Not to diminish the pilot script, but it’s nothing special. There’s nothing for him to do in preparation for it. “If the Academy didn’t give me an award for playing a rail-thin drug addict then they’re definitely not going to give me one for sitting in the cockpit of a plane.”

“No, Lou, that’s just it! This story has no gimmicks, nothing to take away from you and your portrayal of the character. It’ll be raw and genuine, and exactly the sort of thing you haven’t shown them for years.”

Louis recalls the first time he was ever nominated back when he was seventeen. It was for a supporting role, but his acting is what got him all the recognition. Louis scrolls through the script once again as he realizes he hasn’t done something as simple as just connecting with his screen partner in ages.

“….Alright. Let’s say I was interested in taking the role…who else has been considered?”

“Ben Affleck, Jude Law, Hugh Jackman….and Matthew McConaughey.”

Louis’ blood runs cold in his veins.

“I’ll take it.”

“I thought that might change your mind,” Liam laughs. “Any other questions or concerns, or has your hatred of Matthew sealed the deal?”

“I do not _hate_ him…” Louis insists for the hundredth time. It’s just a touchy subject for him is all. He adores Matthew in all of his award-winning glory that should’ve really been his. “Who are they looking at for the supporting role?” Louis asks after a while.

This script is pretty simple, but it _is_ a gay storyline. He did lots of gay roles when he was younger, so he’s not a stranger to having a male love interest, but whoever his co-star is going to be plays a determining factor in whether or not this role will get him what he wants. He needs someone good who can keep up with him after all.

“Uh, there were lots of names being thrown around, but the role has already been filled. The last I heard they got Harry Styles.”

“Harry Styles?”

“Yeah. Everyone has been talking about him ever since he did that movie with Keira Knightly last year.”

His name has been everywhere in the short amount of time that he’s been acting. Even Louis has heard it mentioned a time or two, because apparently his portrayal of the son of a disgraced lord in a period film was so captivating that many people think he should’ve at least been nominated for Best Supporting Actor.

“Wasn’t he the one on the cover of Seventeen Magazine a couple of months ago?” Louis asks.

“…Yes. And clearly his brand is working since you even know that. Why _do_ you know that, anyway?”

Louis spends a lot of time on the internet. His job requires him to do a bit of research every now and then, and sometimes that leads him to scary places. He doesn’t appreciate Liam questioning his methods.

“The bigger question here is why you’re trying to stick me in a film with a baby?”

“He’s not a baby. He’s twenty-two years old.”

Which is exactly Louis’ point. “I’m thirty-six years old, Liam. Aren’t I getting a bit old to be sharing the screen with someone that young?” Louis doesn’t even want to do the math. He refuses to know the actual number of years between them. It’ll probably make him cry real tears if he did.

“Okay, you’re not even thirty-six yet and neither you or Harry Styles looks his age.”

“Yeah, that’s because he looks sixteen. I should be playing his father instead of his traumatized lover.”

Louis realizes that he doesn’t look his age at all and that Harry looks much older than a teenager, but still. It’s the principle of the thing. Harry Styles has _dimples_ for fuck’s sake.

Liam sighs on the other end of the phone. “Are you going to take the role or not? I’ll get on the phone with casting as soon as we hang up if you do it,” he says. There’s a slight pause before he continues with, “ _Corden_ would be thrilled to hear you’ve taken it.”

“So James is directing, then?”

“Yep. That’s why I’ve been pestering you to read that script for days. Out of all the potentials, you’re his top choice. He wants you.” Louis grins to himself. He loves working with James. They’ve done great things together since the start of both of their careers, and like Louis, James has yet to have his shining moment of victory. Maybe this could be it for both of them. “Should I let him know you’re going to do it?” Liam asks. Louis can hear the annoying, triumphant smirk he’s wearing in his voice.

“When you do, be sure to tell him that I miss him and that all other directors are second only to him.”

“So...is your creepy version of flirting with James through me a yes? You’ll do it?”

Louis glances over at his display case full of all the awards he’s won over the years. He has so many that most of them are in a room in his mother’s house because they won’t fit, but there’s an empty space beside his two Golden Globes, and filling it is all Louis has dreamed about for years.

“I’ll do it.”

“Great! You won’t be sorry, Louis. I can feel it.” Louis hopes he’s right. “Okay, lets’ go over a few things while I’ve got you on the phone. Production is mostly sorted and now that you’ve agreed things will start moving rather quickly. Corden wants to start filming in six weeks at the earliest.”

“Okay. Sounds great,” Louis confirms. Six weeks is good. He’ll be over his break and restless enough to want to get back to work by then anyway. “Anything else of importance?”

“Yes, actually. You’ve read the screenplay…there’s a love scene, so you know what that means.”

Louis hangs his head back to let out a strangled groan as he caresses his small tummy. “Li, don’t say it! Please!” he begs.

“Cut the excess sugar and the late night binging or I’m sending the nutritionist,” he threatens, “And we both know you don’t want me to do that.” Louis stops complaining right then and there, because the last time he needed a nutritionist he had to play a heroin addict and the crazy woman came in and literally wiped his entire kitchen of everything good and pure in the world. He’ll stop binge eating ice cream long enough to drop a couple of pounds and get some definition in his abs if it means never having to see her again. “Louis? Did you hear me?”

_Unfortunately._

“Yes, Li. _Fine_. I’ll go to the stupid gym and eat some grilled chicken. Are you happy?”

“Delightfully so,” Liam chirps back. “I’ll call casting and James and let them know the good news. I’ll call back once I have more details?”

Having to be topless for this role is a definite downer, but the rest of the pieces are lining up so nicely that Louis is pretty excited about agreeing to do it. He’ll get to work with James again, he’ll get to act without worrying about any gimmicks, and sure he’ll practically have to babysit his pre-pubescent co-star, but the combination of all of those things are what’s going to earn him what he really wants.

“Sure, Li. Call me as soon as you know more. I’m going to go do research.”

*

Contrary to what Liam believes, Louis really did hang up that day to start reading up on things pertaining to his new role. By the end of his break Louis has learned more information about pilots and planes than he ever thought possible. He’s anxious to get started and put all of his knowledge to use, which is why he’s actually looking forward to their table-read.

Liam is already at the office when he arrives. He looks surprised to see Louis there not only on time, but a few minutes early.

“Your mouth is hanging open,” Louis says as he’s walking by.

“Forgive me. I’ve never witnessed a miracle before.”

They head to the top floor of the office building to a room with a long table in the center of it and some of the most comfortable swivel chairs that Louis has ever had the pleasure of sitting in. Everyone is already inside including production, casting, a handful of actors and actresses who have smaller parts, and the big man himself, James Corden. The only person Louis doesn’t see is Harry.

“Louis!” James booms when he looks up from where he’s talking with someone over by the row of windows. He drops whatever papers he was holding and hands his phone off to a woman who looks like she’s just been handed a bomb to come wrap Louis in a tight hug. “How have you been, Louis? How was your break?”

“It was nice! Coming back to work is well worth it now that I get to see you,” Louis winks.

James steps back to really look at him. “You look really good. Well rested. Like a prize fighter returned after getting sucker punched by his opponent in the ring.”

“Yeah,” Louis laughs at him. “Can we not mention the opponent or the ring? I’ve had enough of that in interviews.”

James’ eyes are understanding when he pulls Louis in for a second hug, this one more comforting than the last. “I truly think this film is going to be it, you know? I’m excited to try some new things with it and I really think you and Harry will work well together.”

Louis glances around the room of people again, still not seeing his co-star. “Uh…and where is he exactly?”

“I have no idea,” James says sounding slightly annoyed that he has yet to arrive. His eyes scan the room until they land on a young man with blonde hair. He’s on the phone looking more than a little frazzled. He accidently meets James’ eyes and tries to quickly look away but James motions for him to walk over.

“Where is he?” he asks the blonde.

“Mr. Corden, he- he’s on his way. He says that he’s sorry he’s running late. We’re both incredibly sorry.”

Louis raises an eyebrow at the leveled look the director gives this man who is obviously Harry Styles’ agent. If Louis were him he’d be stuttering too, because James can be quite intimidating. Luckily, Louis is his dear friend and has always stayed on his good side.

“James,” he corrects him after a few seconds of watching the man sweat. “Call me James. How far away is he?”

“He says about five minutes.” The young man looks a lot less frightened now that he knows James isn’t going to have them executed for holding up his reading.

“Alright, then. Five minutes. Tell him we’ll wait,” James says before walking away to resume his conversation with the woman by the windows.

The blonde man hangs up after a few hurried words into the phone. He runs his hands through his hair after he checks the time again. He only notices Louis watching him when he looks up.

“I’m so sorry he’s late,” the man apologizes again like it’s his fault. Louis wonders if Liam has ever been put in this kind of position because of him. Most likely he has.

Louis shrugs at him, genuinely unbothered. “I don’t mind. Usually I’m the one who can’t remember what time to show up, so it’s nice to be on the other side for once.” Louis isn’t usually quite so chatty with new people, but this guy is young, and seems nice enough. He’s probably about as young as Harry is, and he looks like he could use a break or a friend at the moment. Louis remembers what it’s like to be new in the business. It can be really intimidating.

The man reaches out an outstretched hand. “I’m Niall Horan.”

Louis firmly grasps it. “Nice to meet you. I’m Louis and that’s Liam Payne, _my_ agent. He’s been putting up with my bullshit and tardiness for as long as I can remember. I think you two will have a lot in common.” Liam frowns at the sound of Louis saying his name and then goes back to talking to the casting director like he never heard a thing. “See. I’m actually on time today and he’s still ignoring me.”

Niall grins a bit and Louis feels like a really good person for making him feel better. Louis is usually the cause of stress. It’s nice to relieve someone else’s for a change.

Harry’s five minutes away turns out to really be about fifteen. Everyone sitting at the table whips their head towards the door when he comes rushing through it in a whirlwind.

Pieces of his hair are falling out of the loosely constructed bun that all of his curls are pulled into and he’s out of breath like he ran through the building to get here. He’s in a white t-shirt which is fine really, but he’s wearing the tightest jeans that Louis has ever seen and a pair of uncomfortable looking boots like he isn’t about to be stuck in this room for next few hours along with everybody else. Louis hasn’t worn jeans in six weeks. He didn’t even entertain the thought when he got dressed this morning when he threw on some joggers and a beanie.

“I’m so, so sorry that I’m late. I thought I knew how to get here so I didn’t bother with the GPS but then I ended up getting turned around and by the time I realized I was lost I only had about five minutes to get here and- I’m sorry for holding everyone up. It won’t happen again.  I promise.”

Louis glances at James, the person who Harry just offered his entire apology to, and to Louis’ surprise he doesn’t look like a volcano ready to explode. Actually, it’s the complete opposite with the hint of a smile he’s wearing as Harry stares at him with wide eyes.

“Everyone gets a free pass, Harry. It’s day one and it’s just the read-through. Apology accepted. Let’s move on.”

Harry and his agent both breathe a sigh of relief as everyone refocuses on the scripts in front of them. Harry comes to an empty chair beside Niall and sits down without meeting anybody’s eyes. Niall discreetly pushes a copy of the script in front of him as he settles in.

“We hadn’t started yet. We were just discussing some changes that have been made to the script since the first draft was released and we were getting to know each other. We’ll start over though, so you get everyone’s name. I’m James. I’m the director, of course.”

They go around the table again and say who they are and how they’re involved with the movie. Louis wants to roll his eyes at having to say his bit a second time. “I’m Louis and I’ll be playing the part of Garrett Browning.” His look of boredom isn’t meant for anyone in particular, but he manages to meet eyes with Harry for a few seconds and he immediately looks away.

They make it all the way around the table again and Harry goes last, clearing his throat before he speaks. “I’m Harry Styles. I’ll be playing Devin Halbrook…It’s nice to meet you all. Sorry again for being late,” he offers with an apologetic quirk of his lips.

They start, and Louis mostly pays attention during the table-read, but his curiosity gets the better of him a couple of times, particularly when it’s Harry’s turn to say lines. He’s young, that’s for sure, but it’s obvious that there’s a kind of maturity about him. Not much acting really goes into doing a read-through since it’s literally just reading the words as they are, but Louis can’t help but wonder how Harry will approach his role when the camera is rolling.

This is his biggest role to date, and besides his obvious youth and beauty, Louis can’t really see what all the fuss is about. According to everyone who watched his latest movie, he has a legion of supportive fans and the talent to carry him straight to the top. All Louis sees so far is a kid in his early twenties who wears a bunch of rings, smiles a lot, and apologizes too much.

They spend all afternoon locked away from the sunshine as the cast moves through the script at a snail’s pace while James and the script supervisors feverishly take notes about what works and what doesn’t. Louis is tired by the end of it and more than ready to bust out of there to go relax at home. He’s almost out of the door when a small voice calls his name.

“Louis? Or- Er- Mr. Tomlinson?” Louis is frowning when he turns to find Harry a couple of steps away with a torn expression. “Sorry...I don’t really know what to call you.”

“Anything, but _that_ please. I just had an out-of-body experience and felt what it’s like to be my dad,” he smiles.

“I’m sorry. I’m a really big fan...I’m just nervous.”

Louis can tell. He’s fiddling with the rings on his fingers and hardly even meeting his gaze. Louis is flattered, but they can’t go on this way, not if they’re going to be working together.

“There’s nothing to be nervous about.” Louis firmly shakes one of his hands. “I’m Louis. You can call me that. I promise I don’t bite, and I have been you, walking in fifteen minutes late for things my entire life, so I know how awful that must’ve been.”

Louis’ confession drags an embarrassed smile out of him and Louis’ eyes zoom in on those famous pair of dimples of his.

“Oh my God,” Harry groans into his hand, “It was terrible having everyone stare at me and there was James sitting right at the head of the table. It felt like being in school and getting called to see the principal.”

“A fresh memory for you, then?” Louis smirks.

It takes Harry a couple of seconds to work out that Louis is joking before he laughs. “Not really. I’m twenty-two.”

“Don’t remind me,” Louis mutters causing him to laugh again. Louis’ glad things feel less weird between them just from this brief interaction. He needs Harry at his best, and he can’t perform if he’s always worrying about what Louis thinks.

“Well, I’m going to get going, Harry, but it was a pleasure reading with you.”

His cheeks flush the slightest shade of pink at Louis’ words and all the confidence he had built up seems to get flushed away again.

“Getting to work with you is honestly a dream come true. It was so nice to meet you,” Harry tells the ground, clearly overcome with another wave of nerves.

Louis ducks down to force Harry to look at him before saying goodbye. They have screen tests in a few days and then filming starts the next week and Harry is having trouble doing something as simple as speaking to him. Louis prays to God they’re past this awkward, shy stage by then otherwise they can all kiss their Oscar dreams goodbye.

*

Louis had never seen any of Harry’s work, so he went home that day after the reading and did a little research. After a solid afternoon spent watching everything Harry has ever filmed, Louis is certain of at least three things: one, he looks amazing in period clothing. Seriously, a waist coat and a neck kerchief have never looked as good as they did on Harry. Two, the boy has never eaten a carb in his life because the definition in his abs is unreal, and three, despite the concerns Louis had upon meeting him, Harry Styles _can_ actually act.

He pulls focus like no one that Louis has ever seen, and even though the only version of him that Louis has met was a bumbling, nervous, mess, the boy on the screen is intoxicatingly eloquent as he convinces a rich, and very married Kiera Knightly to become his mistress. He’s engaging even when he doesn’t have any lines and by the end of the scene Louis is ready to thrown his whole life away too to become his mistress.

Satisfied that Harry really is capable of pulling off this role, Louis arrives to the first day of screen tests with a new outlook.

They test in various locations on the set which really means Louis sits or stands still like he’s told while the cinematographer and the lighting specialists decide what looks best. He sits in the replica of a small house, which belongs to his character and then he has to sit in a big armchair in a room they’ve crafted to look like a therapist’s office. He doesn’t see Harry at all until they’re both asked to sit in the model hospital room since both of their characters will have to be there at some point.

He’s delighted to see Harry wearing a smile rather than turning tomato red at the sight of him.

“Hi, Louis,” he addresses him, which is much better than Mr. Tomlinson. His eye contact is strong today where he’s lying in the hospital bed with his feet propped up _,_ and Louis breathes easy, sensing that things are already more relaxed between the two of them. “I haven’t seen you all day. What have you been up to?”

Louis smirks into the camera that’s trained on them as the overhead lights brighten and dim. “Oh, you know. Same as you. Following directions like sit here, stand there, turn to the left. I even had a camera zoom in so close to my nose the cameraman could probably see down my esophagus.”

A small laugh escapes him as he tries his best to stay still. “You know, people always say how nice you are, but they never mention your great sense of humor.” Louis’ eyes once again, fall to his dimples and he acknowledges the small grin that Harry’s compliment pulls out of him.

Attraction is good, Louis thinks. The camera loves great chemistry, and so do the viewers. More importantly, so does the Academy.

They both get asked to slowly turn their heads to the left and then to the right. Harry speaks up again after they’re told to be still. “Isn’t it so cool how meticulous Brandon and Marie are. They said I could watch later on when they play the tests back. No one else has ever invited me to do that.”

Louis frowns down at him from where he’s sitting at Harry’s bedside. “Who are we talking about, again?”

“Brandon and Marie. Two of the camera techs. Marie saw me hanging around the monitor screens earlier, so she said I could come by and see how they make all of the decisions after we’re done for the day.”

He says it with twinkling eyes, like getting to hear all about the ins and outs of the cinematic side of things is a treat. Louis guesses it is. Louis never feels the desire to hang around after he’s done with work, but he used to when he was younger, when everything was still new and exciting. Now he just does his job and waits for someone to give him the okay to go back to his trailer or go home.

“That’ll be fun. Our costumes for this movie are pretty standard, but if you ever do another period film or something where you get to have a cool costume you should go see the designers. They do pretty awesome work too.”

“Yeah, okay. I will,” Harry nods, only for someone to remind him to be still. Harry takes a deep breath and rests his head back against the pillow. He has so much fucking hair, Louis notices where his curls are splayed out around him. He wonders if James will have him cut it before filming starts. Louis kind of hopes he lets him keep it this length.

“Do you think James would ever let me follow him around when it’s not my day to film?” Harry asks, bringing their conversation back to the forefront of his mind.

James takes his job pretty seriously. Louis has worked with James multiple times in his career and he has never seen anyone shadow him before. “I don’t know. You could always ask him, though. You’re moving again,” Louis points out when Harry tries to nod.

“Okay,” Harry answers instead of moving his head. “I’ll ask him once we start filming.”

They’re quiet for the next few minutes while camera and lighting finish up. Harry’s head is still for the most part, but his fingers are drumming impatiently on his stomach and his feet are fidgety where he keeps jiggling them.

“Have somewhere you need to be?” Louis asks. Harry freezes once he realizes how badly he’s squirming.

“No,” Harry’s eyebrows crinkle together. “I kind of have to pee.”

Louis brings his hand up to his mouth to stifle his laugh, earning a reprimand of his own when his head goes out of the frame.

“Sorry!” he calls to whomever just yelled at him. “That _sucks_ ,” Louis empathizes when he turns his attention back to Harry. “It’s always worse when you know you _can’t_ go. We could be here a while.”

“I know,” he whines under his breath like he doesn’t want to be overheard. He already showed up late to the table-read. Making a diva demand to stop so that he can go the restroom probably isn’t high on his list of things to do today. “I think we’re almost done in here though, so I’m trying to hold it.”

Louis smirks down at him. “It’s such a nice day outside. I sure would hate for it start raining unexpectedly. I mean, I hate stepping into huge, _wet_ puddles that form after the downpour of a rainstorm, especially the kind that form right at the bases of _rushing_ waterfalls that lead away from flowing rivers and then trickle down into streams.”

Louis wasn’t sure of what kind of a reaction that would earn him, but he’s more than satisfied with the loud snort Harry makes as he attempts to lay completely motionless.

“Stop it! Don’t make me laugh! It only makes it worse,” he grits out through the smile he’s fighting. Louis finds it hilarious.

“I’m not one hundred percent certain, but set design will probably murder you if you piss all over this fake hospital.”

Harry groans with his eyes squeezed shut like not seeing Louis makes it easier as he continues to tease him. His eyes fly open again and he practically springs up from the bed when someone from behind the cameras says that they’re done.

He runs through the room full of people, issuing hurried apologies to every single person he startles in his search to find the nearest bathroom. Louis laughs for the rest of the afternoon every time he thinks about it.

*

“Harry’s agent says he’s agreed to come run lines with you.”

“You mean, Niall?” Louis asks from his trailer bed.

“Uh…yeah. _Niall_. I- I didn’t know you knew who he was,” Liam admits, sounding a bit surprised, which is fair considering Louis hardly ever remembers the names of the people working around him. He pretty much only knows Niall at this point, unlike Harry who has literally learned and remembered everyone’s name on the team, including the two interns who are always milling about. “Niall says they’ll be here in about five minutes.”

“Okay. Sounds good,” Louis sighs where he’s splayed across his mattress which is only about half the size of the one at his house.

He filmed his first scenes today which really weren’t all that difficult considering he didn’t have many lines. It was just him alone in his house and then a scene with him and his character’s therapist a couple of months after the plane crash. He hasn’t had to interact with Harry yet, but once they get all of the individual stuff out of the way they will have lots of scenes together, so he wants to get a head start.

Harry and Niall arrive on time, and as soon as they step through the door Niall and Liam set up camp in the trailer’s sitting area. Louis immediately kicks them out and sends them to the kitchen with the excuse of, “Harry and I have Oscar worthy scenes to perfect, so we get preferential seating. You and Niall can talk about agent stuff anywhere.”

It’s a weak argument, but it does get them to move. He gets a light punch on the arm from Liam for making diva demands and Louis puts on the performance of a lifetime to pretend like it actually hurt. Liam doesn’t even bat an eye as he and Niall delve back into their conversation.

Louis settles down into the cushioned chair in front of Harry’s and slides his glasses on so they can get started. He’s just about to ask Harry where he’d like to start when he looks up to find him grinning.

“I didn’t know you wear glasses.”

“Yeah, well, I’m getting old. That’s what happens, or so I’m told.”

Harry shakes his head in amusement. “And you’re not as old as you think you are, you know? You’re only thirty-five.”

Louis lowers his glasses to give him a flat look. “I have more than a decade on you. You couldn’t even read yet when I got my first big role.”

“Who says I can read now?” Harry innocently blinks up at him from his script.

His laugh is a complete surprise when Harry grins at him.

“Alright, get serious, Harry. Which scene do you want to do?”

Harry leisurely thumbs through his script as he hums. He cuts his eyes over at Liam and Niall, now raiding Louis’ refrigerator for food and paying them absolutely no attention. “I don’t know…The love scene could be quite interesting for our current audience,” he laughs.

“Yeah, _no_.” Louis immediately shuts that down, even if it was a joke. “When we do that one Liam Payne will be nowhere near this trailer. Niall either. It’s weird enough to practice shoving your tongue down someone’s throat without your agent gawking at you,” Louis gags. “And thankfully that scene won’t be filmed until much later, so I still have time to get love scene ready,” Louis says while lightly patting his tummy, which honestly does look a lot firmer due to the last six weeks of  being careful about what he eats and attempting to exercise at least a couple of times per week.

Harry shakes his head again like he’s crazy.

“I was only joking about doing that scene now, but either way you look amazing, Louis.” Louis goes to deny it, but when he looks up, Harry’s eyes are so serious that Louis forgets what he was even going to say. “I’m in trouble here, because if you’re working out to get even more fit, then I don’t know how I’m going to handle the day we actually film it.”

Harry is back to blushing down at the ground as soon as the words are out of his mouth. Louis can’t even judge him for it, because he feels his own cheeks heating up at his confession. He hears Harry’s soft, “Sorry,” but he doesn’t sound the least bit apologetic.

Louis clears his throat when they’re bout of flirting starts to make him feel too warm, because having good chemistry off set is great, but it can’t take precedence over what they’re _supposed_ to be doing. They have a job to do that requires them to know their lines, and that award Louis is so set on winning isn’t going to win itself.

“Uh…How about we do the scene near the beginning after you’ve woken up and I come to see you for the first time?”

“Okay. That’s a good place to start,” Harry agrees. Harry clears his throat and rolls his shoulders a couple of times to loosen himself up. Louis takes a moment to clear his mind of all the things he probably shouldn’t be thinking of at the moment like the intensity of Harry’s gaze and how he doesn’t at all mind being the focus of it.

Louis’ meets Harry’s green eyes with all the disappointment and agony of a man who has just failed at trying to kill himself and lets out a shaky breath. “… _They said you wanted to see me.”_

*

The set has been pretty quiet since virtually no one knows about the film yet, or at least, that’s what everyone thought. That all changes quite abruptly one day when Louis drives up to the studio and there are hundreds of people lining the street just outside of the gates.

Louis edges his car along, careful of the young girls who keep running up to the vehicle to get a closer look at him. He hates driving through shit like this because it’s dangerous and he always has this underlying fear that he might accidentally hit someone. Louis is already at the heart of the chaos, so it’s too late now to try calling Liam or security, so he does the only thing he can think of. He stops the car and rolls his window down to talk to the fans who are the closest.

“Hi, there,” Louis says, inciting a series of piercing screams from the other people who are close enough to hear him. The volume lowers after a minute, so Louis does his best to talk over the noise. “I kind of need to get through to the gate and I don’t want to hurt anybody. Could you please-” Louis’ question gets cut off by a girl who looks to be a lot younger than his usual fans, actually, now that Louis looks at them, most of this crowd is comprised of very young girls, and these are most definitely not here for him, he realizes.

“Hi, Louis! Do you know where Harry is? We haven’t seen him yet.”

The entire street calms down so they can hear Louis’ answer. He laughs to himself, because Harry’s fans are something else. He feels hundreds of pairs of young eyes on him and his car as they wait in complete silence.  One of them is holding a sign asking Harry to marry her and another is in tears at the mere thought of him. _Jesus._

“Uh…I’m sorry ladies, but I don’t know where he is at the moment. I‘m just getting here myself, so he could be here already.” Their hopeful faces fall after they realize Louis is just as clueless as the rest of them, and they look so devastated that Louis feels bad for ruining their day. “If you all let me get through the gate and it turns out he’s already in the studio I’ll personally tell him that there are some lovely fans waiting outside to see him,” he promises.

“Really?” a few of them ask, and Louis just nods as he creeps his car along through the street that isn’t quite so difficult to navigate through now that some of the girls have moved.

“Really,” Louis confirms. “I’ll tell him if I see him.” Louis makes it to the gate and thankfully security is already waiting for him to be buzzed in. Louis calls back to the people on the street and tells them to have a good day, before speeding off towards their set building.

Liam is the first person he finds when he walks in.

“Louis, I’m so sorry. They literally showed up within like ten minutes. We had no warning at all. Harry arrived and then before we knew it the street was covered.” Liam apologizes for not having the time to safely escort him through the gate, but those fans were pretty reasonable and didn’t start a full out riot when they realized he wasn’t Harry, so he really can’t complain.

“Where is Mr. Seventeen Magazine, anyway?” Louis smirks. “I promised those girls I’d give him a message.”

“He was heading for his trailer the last time I saw him,” Liam shrugs. “I’d look there.”

Harry creaks the door to his trailer open with a bashful expression already folded into his features when Louis knocks. His utter embarrassment is the cutest thing Louis has ever felt the need to tease someone about.

“Hi, there. Um, I was told that a real-life teen heartthrob lives here. Is Mr. Seventeen Magazine home right now? Or maybe he goes by Mr. Teen Sensations Weekly these days? I’m not quite sure, you see.”

“Louis!” he groans, “Stop it! It’s bad enough when the media does it!” he laughs with his face buried in his hands. When he looks up his hair has fallen into his face in a way that’s really working for Louis, so he continues to tease him in hopes that his nose keeps scrunching up like that when he smiles.

“Oh, no, sir, you don’t understand. I can’t stop. I have a message for Harry _actual celebrity dreamboat_ Styles. I’ll have to leave the country if his fans find out I didn’t speak to him. There’s a proposal of marriage on the table. This is serious.”

Harry throws his head back to cackle before surrendering to Louis’ taunting with a loud groan. His cheeks are still a light shade of pink when he dares to meet Louis’ eyes again, but he widens the door so that he can step inside of his trailer.

“I didn’t _mean_ to let anyone know where I was. I tweeted a picture of some flowers outside of the gate and apparently someone recognized the building. People started gathering outside within minutes.”

“You kids today and all of your social media,” he sighs. Louis walks through his trailer and flops down on Harry’s bed before he realizes that maybe he shouldn’t. Louis stands and heads for one of the chairs near the door instead.

“You have way more followers than me,” Harry laughs as he follows him. They’re quiet when they sit down next to each other and Harry’s smile begins to fade. “Louis? Do you think everyone’s going to be mad because people know that we’re filming now?”

Louis’ heart breaks for him and the way he always feels like he’s doing something wrong. “Of course not, Curly.” Louis squeezes his arm, now realizing the reason Harry is probably hiding out in his trailer this early in the day. “I promise no one is going to be upset over free publicity. Everyone loves you and we had to get the buzz started about the film at some point anyway. We might as well let your fans do it for us.”

Those very same fans tried to advocate for Harry to be nominated for a fucking Oscar. They’ll absolutely bring attention to Harry and his role, but that means the film and it’s cast and crew will be talked about as well, and that’s always a good thing.

“Your army of fans and your head of devastatingly, luscious, milk-chocolatey curls are our secret weapon, Styles. We’re lucky to have you,” Louis assures him.

Harry’s dimples pop out to frame the shy smile that Louis pulls out of him, and in that moment Louis gets it. He didn’t really see what all the fuss was about at first, but now he understands why those girls are all standing outside for him and why everyone is always gushing about him and the James Dean vibe he seems to radiate at all times. Harry is amazing. He’s stunning, and kind, and insanely talented, and if Louis were a teenager he’d probably be standing outside of the studio gate too just waiting get a glimpse of him.

“James says I don’t have to cut my hair since I’m playing a man who has been asleep for a year,” Harry grins. “I was getting kind of worried when he hadn’t made a decision yet.”

Louis reaches out to run his fingers through a couple of locks even though he probably shouldn’t. He has wanted to touch his hair like this since day one and he has been praying that James wouldn’t be an idiot and make him chop it off.

“Well, thank God for that. There would be riots in the streets otherwise,” Louis jokes before standing to leave. He’s almost out of the door when he looks over his shoulder to find Harry still looking a bit worried. “You really don’t have to hide out in here, Harry. No one blames you for anything… and you should go spend time with your fans if you get a chance. Sign some autographs and take a few pictures. It’ll keep them in your favor.”

Harry takes in his advice and looks at him in awe. “How do you know so much about everything?”

“You’re too young to remember, but I used to be a heartthrob as well back in my day,” Louis winks.

He said it as a joke to make him laugh, but Harry’s piercing gaze moves right through him, sending a series of cool chills down his arms when he says, “You still are.”

Louis ducks his head to hide the fact that Harry Dreamboat Styles has the power to make him blush. He nods at Harry and tells him he’ll see him around before stepping out of the door and letting himself grin the whole way to his trailer.

*

“I’ve _always_ wanted to play a superhero. I’d get to have such cool lines, especially at the end after I’ve saved the day and Earth is safe again,” Harry explains as he uses his knife and fork to chop up the big pieces of lettuce in his salad. Louis has been using his fork and knife as nothing more than a removal tool for picking cucumbers and carrots out of his bowl and wishing his tomatoes were chucks of pizza instead.

The rest of the cast and crew in the dining hall are enjoying whatever their hearts desire except of course for him and Harry, even though Louis knows for a fact that Harry isn’t on any kind of a restricted diet. He can eat what he wants, so he’s pretty sure he’s only eating a salad because he enjoys eating healthy, and also because Louis nearly cried the first day they had lunch together when Liam confiscated the slice of cake that Louis tried to sneak back to his trailer.

“Being a superhero would be fun, but I think playing the villain would be even better. I’d get a cooler costume, I’d get really ominous lines and an evil laugh, and even if I die in the end I’d never _truly_ die because I’m the villain and my evil nature keeps me alive against all odds.”

Harry considers him as he chews and then shakes his head in disagreement. “Nah. I’d still want to be the hero. Their costumes are better and more colorful. Like, I know batman wears all black, but he’s out at night like a bat so it makes sense.”

“I’d love to wear an evil spandex costume in all black,” Louis sighs. “I’d be like Halle Berry in Catwoman…but, you know, with a better ass.”

He expects Harry to laugh at his joke, but he seems more likely to agree with him than anything. “That is a movie I’d definitely pay to see a few times,” Harry insists.

Louis chuckles at the way Harry’s eyes go distant as he thinks about it.

“Unfortunately, I think the world has seen enough of my bum over the years. People might protest if I try to squeeze it into a rubber suit.” Harry bites down his smile like he wants to say something, but then changes his mind with a quick shake of his head. “Oh, no, Curly, go on. What is it? Say it.”

“It’s nothing,” he grins, “I just - I remember when you did that movie with Kate Winslet…your ass was all I thought about for days after.”

Louis' body was exceptional in those early days, so he can’t argue, but he still raises a curious eyebrow at Harry’s confession. “Harry, what do you mean you _remember_? I did that movie when I was around your age. I was twenty-three, so that means you had to have been like…”

“Eleven,” Harry confirms. Louis’ jaw drops.

Louis’ ass did make an appearance in a shot or two of the love scene of that film, but so did Kate’s breasts. He knows he had a pretty young fan base at the time, but _eleven_?

“Harry! Your parents actually let you watch that? What the fuck?!” Louis’ eyes are wide with disbelief as Harry splutters a laugh into the bite he was about to take.

“No, of course they didn’t!” he continues to giggle. “I asked them about a hundred times and they kept saying no, as they should have, but my older sister owed me a few favors so I convinced her get me a ticket when she and her friends skipped class to go see it.” Harry isn’t necessarily blushing, but he does look away when he realizes Louis is still staring at him, open-mouthed. “…I told you I was a huge fan,” Harry shrugs. “I’ve seen all of your movies. You’re one of the reasons I got into acting in the first place… and also how I realized that me wanting to see naked Louis Tomlinson just as much as naked Kate Winslet didn’t quite add up.”

Louis had originally wanted to pour bleach into his ears knowing that baby Harry Styles used to get off on the sight of his bare ass, but his heart warms at the admiration in Harry’s voice as he talks about him. Louis places his hand over his chest and uses his other to link his and Harry’s fingers together on the table.

“Harry... are you saying that my amazing ass inspired you to be who you are and follow your dreams, because if you are, that’s the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me.”

“Yes, Louis. In short, your bum is an inspiration to all, old _and_ young, and I wouldn’t be here today without the sacrifices you both made,” he says with a fond roll of his eyes.

“That is better than any award I’ve ever been given,” Louis sniffs.

“What is?” Liam asks as he and Niall claim the empty seats at their table.

Louis and Harry share mischievous grins as they unlink their fingers.

“It’s a secret. We can’t tell you,” Louis says. “You’re not in the club.”

“Good. I don’t want to be in the club.” Liam mumbles as he scrolls through his phone along with Niall who hasn’t even looked up from his. “What time are we meeting tonight for you two to rehearse?”

“Again, it’s a secret, because Harry and I are going to rehearse, but you and Niall won’t be there.”

Niall finally looks up from his phone at the sound of his name. “Why not?”

Liam smirks. “It’s because they’re doing all the sexy stuff. Trust me, Niall, you don’t _want_ to be there.”

For the past couple of weeks, he and Harry have filmed quite a few scenes together, all of which were pretty emotional and mostly sad as their characters work through their trauma, but the scene where they finally give in to each other is one they’ve pretty much avoided. One, because it’s awkward, and two, because Louis needed to be in peak physical condition before James films it. This scene is on the filming schedule for next week, so they really need to get to work on it.

“Yeah, I don’t really think I want to witness that first hand. I’ll wait until the premiere like everyone else,” he decides as he continues to scroll through his phone. He stops with a small gasp after something on the screen catches his attention. “Hey, Louis, have you ever met Matthew McConaughey?”

Louis’ spine goes rigid and Liam’s head snaps up, now all of a sudden interested in what’s going on.

“I’ve met him a few times over the years,” Louis answers casually.

“Really? I’m so jealous. I’m reading about future releases and it says here that he’s just started filming a new movie called _Unconvicted._ Apparently he’s going to play the real-life lawyer of a drug lord,” Niall gushes. “I can’t wait to see that.”

 “Yeah. That sounds… _lovely_. Good for Matthew,” Louis manages to say in the kindest voice he can manage. Liam raises an impressed eyebrow at him for not going off on a rage about his Oscar envy. It’s not that Louis’ jealous of him per se, because he’s glad he didn’t take the lawyer movie and choose this one with Harry instead, it’s just that Louis’ new movie is cool too even if it doesn’t feature machine guns and cartel killings.

Almost like Niall can read his mind he redeems himself with, “I can’t wait to see you and Harry’s movie too when it’s all finished. I know it’s going to be just as good.”

In Niall’s defense, it’s not like he has been around long enough to know what a touchy subject he stumbled upon and has just fixed, but he feels much better about it when Harry discreetly knocks their feet together under the table to get his attention.

“I’d choose your movies over his any day,” he says, and Louis thinks that compliment is almost as flattering as the one about his ass being an inspiration.

*

Louis has been fighting off the slight feeling of nerves he gets each time he thinks about Harry coming to his trailer tonight, which is completely ridiculous because Louis has kissed nearly all of his co-stars and filmed dozens of love scenes in his career, but something just feels different with Harry.

At first, Louis had thought it was Harry’s age that bothered him. He used to joke around and call him a baby, but working with him for this long has proven that despite his age Harry can hold his own against Louis and everybody else for that matter. He admires Harry for his heart and for his talent, and although the heart-wrenching scenes they’ve filmed so far have just been them playing pretend, the fondness and attraction Louis feels for him are very real.

Louis hears three soft knocks on his door and forces himself to take a deep breath before answering it.

Harry’s script is rolled up in his fist as he greets Louis with a small grin. “Hi…Can I come in?” he asks, which is a sure sign of nerves on his side considering Harry usually just breezes on through the door.

“Yeah, of course you can, Harry. Please, do.” Louis steps aside, cringing because they’re both being overly formal. All they’re doing is rehearsing. Louis is a two time Golden Globe winner for fuck’s sake. Harry Styles should not be able to reduce him to this, but somehow he has fallen under his spell. “Do you want any tea or food or anything?” Louis asks, hoping that he does so he’ll have time to get his shit together before they start.

“No, thank you,” he says as he makes his way towards his usual chair.

Louis had grand plans to stall for as long as possible, but it seems Harry wants to get straight to it, so Louis picks up his script from the counter and comes to join him in the seat directly in front of his. This scene doesn’t have an insane amount of lines, so it’s not like either of them actually _needs_ the script, but it gives Louis something to focus on other than his nerves, and he suspects Harry feels the same way from the tight grip he has around it.

“We’re both being extremely weird right now,” Louis chuckles, glad that Liam and Niall aren’t here to see them.

Harry immediately stops twisting his script in his hands when he realizes he’s doing it. “I’m sorry, Louis. I-I didn’t think I’d be this nervous…I don’t know what’s going to happen when we film it if I can’t even get it together during rehearsal.”

Louis squeezes his hand in comfort. “There’s nothing to apologize for. That’s why we rehearse so that we don’t mess it up on the day…and if you haven’t noticed, Harry, I’m just as nervous as you are.”

Harry laughs as he shakes his head like that’s impossible. “There’s no way you’re as nervous as me. I was such a fangirl over you, and I still am,” he blushes. “You’re _Louis Tomlinson_ …you’d make anybody feel like this.”

Louis wants to tell him that he _does_ feel that way and that he is Harry’s biggest fan, but his heart is already racing. He doesn’t want to risk saying too much and making the atmosphere even more tense, so he thinks better of it and offers Harry a small grin.

“We should get started. We’re only making it worse by waiting,” he tells him instead. Louis opens his script to scan his lines and read over James’ notes in the margin. This scene opens with a shot of Harry doing the dishes after a quiet dinner as friends just a few months shy of the second anniversary of the crash which is also the anniversary of Louis’ attempted suicide.

“James says to remember that the characters have progressed into a tentative friendship, but my guilt and your eagerness to move on from the accident keeps us in limbo. You already know what you want, but I still haven’t accepted it,” Louis reads. “He also says to remember that the subtext of this scene is very much like a surrender for me, and that you have to lead it.”

Harry nods as he listens and even writes down a few things in his own script. Louis has already filmed the scene that leads up to this one where he admits to his therapist that he was mere seconds away from shooting himself when he got the call about Harry waking up, so he tries to recall the emotions of that day of filming when Harry begins with no preamble.

 _“You can tell me if something’s wrong, you know? You’ve barely said anything tonight, so I know you’re not feeling like yourself. Did your appointment not go well today?”_ Harry implores with wide green eyes. They instantly turn worried when Louis doesn’t say anything, and the longer the silence stretches the less patient his expression becomes. They sit in silence for so long that he eventually lets out an impatient huff as Louis continues to ignore him. _“You could at least try to say something. Fuck, I wouldn’t care if you lied and made something up so long as you acknowledge that I’m actually in the room.”_

Louis finally responds after a few beats. _“It’s late anyway.”_

Harry scoffs at the detachment in his answer. _“So, what? Are you saying I should just go home? Let you sit here by yourself in your house so you can continue pretending like nothing’s wrong?”_ Louis could almost swear that the frustration in Harry’s voice is genuine as he stares Louis down for an answer. It tears him up inside to say his next line.

“ _I know we’re both fucked up, but that doesn’t mean we have to talk about everything._ ” Louis spits at him. “ _I have a therapist, meds, and a memory full of things I can never take back for that_. _You don’t get to know what’s going on inside of my head just because you think we have some sort of special connection because we both somehow ended up alive.”_

The hurt in his eyes makes Louis feel like shit for essentially telling Harry that he isn’t needed; that they aren’t even the friends that Harry thought they were. Tears well up in his eyes and he angrily scrubs them away before they can fall. His directions are written as such, but Louis is still taken by surprise when Harry gets up and storms towards the door of the trailer.

Real Harry didn’t come with a coat or any keys like his character will later on, so he just stops with his hand on the handle before walking out on him. “ _When most people have been given a second chance at life they usually start living. You should try it,”_ he says, but before he can push the door open Louis’ voice stops him.

“ _Do you really want to hear about how I tried to kill myself last year? Because I really don’t think it’s any of your business, but I’ll tell you since sharing is so fucking important to you.”_

Harry comes back to stand near him when Louis starts explaining how he bought a gun a whole month prior to his attempt and how everyday he thought about the release he’d feel if only he pulled the trigger. It’s a scene that Louis has yet to film and doesn’t really want to if he’s honest, because being in that kind of head space is dark and lonely, even if it’s just pretend.

Harry’s anger has dissipated once he drops back down in his chair, but his eyes are troubled. He’s hesitant before placing a hand on Louis’ forearm as he searches his face for answers.

_“What made you change your mind?”_

Louis looks down at where Harry’s hand is resting on his arm before meeting his eyes again. _“You woke up,”_ he whispers _. “And I still had every intention of pulling that trigger after I went to the hospital to see you, but I got home and I- I couldn’t do it.”_

 _“Why not?”_ Harry’s eyes hold no judgement for the pain Louis has just admitted going through. Louis feels tears spring up to his eyes when Harry squeezes his hand.

 _“It didn’t seem fair to take my own life when you were so thankful just to be alive. I figured that if you could find peace after everything you’ve been through, then maybe there was hope for me too if I just waited,”_ he chokes out, and Louis knows it’s coming when Harry’s fingers move up his arms to rest at his shoulders, but the movement still makes him shudder.

Louis remembers James’ notes about this moment being a surrender, and it feels completely real with the way his heart is hammering in his chest as Harry breaks down his walls. Harry moves slowly, inching Louis closer towards him until they’re just a breath apart and he can see every fleck of gold in Harry’s eyes. He coaxes Louis forward with his fingers just resting beneath his chin, and when their lips finally meet Louis has to remind himself to stay in character and let Harry control their pace.

The kiss is careful at first, but Harry’s touches become more sure once Louis’ hesitance starts to fade, and pretty soon all Louis can focus on is everywhere they’re touching. Louis tries not to seem too eager when he slides his hands from where they’re resting against Harry’s chest and snakes them into his curls.

Louis figures his character would be on the same page as him right about now, so he tests the waters and lets his tongue slip into Harry’s open mouth. He feels how shaky Harry’s breaths have become, and for once Louis can’t tell if Harry is acting or if his weakened state is a genuine reaction, but he stops wondering when Harry suddenly surges forward and grasps Louis’ waist with his strong hands. The move is a bit possessive and greedy for the moving scene they’ve just rehearsed, but Louis doesn’t dare stop him as he pulls at Harry’s shirt to bring him even closer.

Louis realizes that they should’ve ended this scene the moment he stopped thinking like his character and started chasing Harry’s tongue based on his own needs, but he lets their kiss run for as long as Harry wants.

Louis gasps into his mouth when Harry’s grip tightens around him and pulls Louis onto his feet. His knees land on either side of his hips when Harry guides him onto his lap. Louis knows for certain that neither of them is acting anymore when Harry’s hands slide down the dip of his waist and wrap around to grip into his ass.

Louis bites down into the soft skin of Harry’s bottom lip for no reason other than the fact that he wants to, and the sharp gasp that Harry makes tingles his skin and drives Louis to grind down against his hips. The only reason he doesn’t do it again is because of the loud moan the movement dragged from Harry’s throat the first time, the volume of it still resonating in the quiet space around them.

Their lips part at the sound, but neither of them moves very far, their mouths still hovering close as the rest of the world slowly filters back in. Louis knows he should get up, but he can’t quite make himself do it from how comfortably they fit together with Harry holding him this way. Louis pulls back enough to see him, but before he can get too far away Harry’s hand comes to rest at his chin again as he presses an unhurried, lingering kiss to his lips that makes Louis’ heart flutter in his chest in a way that he’s never experienced.

He slides off of Harry’s lap when he finally releases him and stumbles back to his own seat like he’s just waking up from some kind of a dream.

The passion behind that kiss had almost nothing to do with that scene and they both know it. Louis’ pulse is still racing just thinking about it, but he doesn’t want to be the one to acknowledge it first in case it makes Harry uncomfortable. Harry looks like he’s having an internal struggle of his own when Louis notices the way he’s nervously playing with the rings on his fingers.

“Louis, are we-” Harry cuts himself off when he can’t seem to find the right words. He takes a deep breath and tries again after a few more moments of avoiding his eye contact. “I wasn’t being very professional just then. I’m sorry I let myself get carried away like that.”

“I’m not,” Louis says frankly. Louis honestly wouldn’t have minded if they had gotten carried away sooner. “I’ve been doing this for _years_ and I’ve never felt something as powerful as that with another scene partner.” Louis has never felt anything as powerful as that in his private life either, but he chooses to keep that to himself.

Harry is looking at him now, however he still looks guilty. Louis really wishes he didn’t.

“But- But that wasn’t just rehearsing a scene, Louis,” Harry says. “That felt _real_.”

“It was,” Louis assures him, “Or at least it was on my end,” Louis mumbles with warm cheeks. For all Louis knows, Harry really is just a convincing actor and the connection he felt was all in his head. The last thing he wants to do is make Harry uncomfortable, but he doesn’t want to lie to him either. That kiss meant something and ignoring it would be a disservice to both of them.

“It was real for me too,” he whispers after a while. Louis lets out the breath he was holding, glad that they can at least agree on that. “This is insane,” Harry smiles to himself. “How in the world am I supposed to focus on anything anymore? I’ll be completely useless from now on, because all I’ll be thinking about is kissing you again.”

Louis really doesn’t know how Harry is supposed to deal with his awful attention span, nor does he care about his own current morality crisis over falling for his co-star. Louis can’t care about anything else when his ears just _clearly_ heard Harry say that he wants to kiss him again.

He hears Harry’s breath catch in his throat when Louis stands and crosses the short distance between them. He lowers himself onto Harry’s lap again, taking time to really appreciate how gorgeous he is this close. He grins when Harry’s hands slowly creep up his legs and the curve of his waist to rest at each one of Louis’ flushed cheeks.

“You don’t have to think about kissing me,” Louis whispers, “You can just do it,” he says right before their lips meet.


	2. Chapter 2

It’s the next day after filming when Louis has to remind himself to walk to his trailer instead of running like he really wants to, but he can’t help it when he knows the sooner he gets there, the sooner he can text Harry to come meet him.

He gets to his trailer and washes the makeup off of his face as soon as he gets there, but before he can text Harry to come over he’s already knocking at the door.

“I saw you head this way, so I knew you’d be here,” he grins. He’s still in his makeup from filming with a wry smile tugging at his lips. Louis wants to yank him over the threshold as he grins back.

“How’d you know I was in here alone?” Louis asks as he pulls him into the trailer by his shirt like he’s wanted to do all day long.

“I didn’t, but I was hoping you were.”

Harry’s hands fall to his waist as soon as the door shuts. His lips silence any response Louis could have given to him showing up unannounced at his door, but it’s not like Louis minds whatsoever with the way Harry is nipping at his bottom lip. A particularly good squeeze of his ass pulls a tiny moan from Louis’ mouth and the sound reminds him that his trailer isn’t soundproof.

“How do know you weren’t followed?” he breathes.

Harry briefly pulls away to laugh, “By whom? Spies? I think we might be on the wrong movie set for that kind of thing.”

Louis rolls his eyes at him before playfully pushing at his chest. Ever since Niall almost walked in on them the night before when they were supposed to be rehearsing and Harry had his tongue half-way down his throat he’s a bit more paranoid when it comes to their extracurricular activities.

He heads back to his sink to put away his towel and face wash and Harry follows right along, wrapping him up from behind and hooking his chin over Louis’ shoulder. He bats those glorious green eyes at him in the reflection of the mirror.

“You worry a lot, you know that?” he rumbles in his ear. “It’s almost like you’re scared to be seen with me unless we’re working,” he says, leaving a light trail of kisses up and down Louis’ neck. Louis has to concentrate just so he doesn’t get lost in their reflection.

“We hang out as friends on set all of the time, but this isn’t really the same thing. I know we’re not being filmed, but we are still at the studio and technically anytime we’re here we’re working, so to speak.”

Harry’s eyes turn unsure in the mirror where his kisses stop and his grip loosens around Louis’ waist. “I thought we agreed to just do what feels right? I didn’t think us being at the studio would be such an issue…”

Louis sighs as he turns around in his arms. This is exactly the sort of thing he wishes they could avoid talking about and Harry could just read his mind and know. This is also one of those times where Louis is reminded of how very young Harry is and how he’s still relatively new to all of this. The last thing Louis wants is for him to think Louis’ embarrassed to be seen with him outside of work.

“Harry, please don’t think that I’m ashamed of you, because I’m not. I love being around you whether we’re filming, rehearsing, or even when we’re just doing this, which is something I’ve _never_ done with any other person I’ve worked with,” Louis reminds him again, because he needs him to know that falling for his co-star isn’t something he makes a habit of doing. “We just have to be a bit careful is all.”

“I get it. I know you’re taking a huge risk with me even just being in your movie, Lou, so I get it.”

“That’s not at all what I’m saying,” Louis tells him before pressing a reassuring kiss to his lips. Harry’s always second guessing himself, always doubting, and nothing makes Louis’ sadder than seeing Harry feel even an ounce of that about them. “I’ve already told you that this isn’t _my_ movie. It’s _ours_ , and I’ve had my career for years, Harry. I’m not risking a whole lot here, but you…you’re just starting out and you don’t need any rumors about me overshadowing your talent.”

Louis still isn’t sure if he’s explaining himself correctly, but he feels much better about it when Harry starts using his thumb to trace the outline of Louis’ lips. “So, you _do_ actually like me,” he grins. “You’re just worried about my reputation?”

“Yes. Well, that and the fact that James would probably have my head for corrupting you. You’re like the overgrown son he never had or something.” It took Louis almost twice as long to win James’ favor when they did their first film together. Granted, Louis has always been a little mouthy and Harry is nothing but pleasant at all times. It’s no wonder that he has already become one of James’ favorite people.

Harry’s grip tightens to pull them closer together. “And who says I’m the one being corrupted here?” he whispers against the shell of his ear. Harry’s breath falls against his skin in a way that makes him shudder from the lack of space between them.

“I’m thirty-six years old-”

“Thirty-five,” he corrects him with a gentle bite to his earlobe.

“I’m much older than you,” Louis compromises, “So that means I’m the one with all the influence.” Harry lightly scrapes his teeth down the side of his neck, and even as Louis’ saying it, he knows it’s a weak argument. He is definitely the one being seduced here. Harry Styles has him under his thumb and Louis isn’t even trying to resist him. He just doesn’t want his head on a silver platter if people find out.

Harry continues torturing him with the slow drag of his mouth along his skin, making him wonder if Harry really is the one being corrupted in this situation with the wicked smirk he’s wearing. “I think it’s sweet you worry about me so much,” he says, pulling back so Louis can see the grin he’s wearing. “So I promise to be more careful about us from now on,”

Louis doubts Harry’s promise will do any good or help keep suspicion off of them with the way they gravitate towards one another on set each day and the way Louis flushes when he realizes he’s watching the shape of Harry’s mouth as he delivers lines instead of focusing on the scene they’re filming. They’ve had to redo a lot of shots lately, mostly because they’re approaching platonic scenes with too much passion. He seriously doubts telling Harry to chill out is going to solve anything when Louis is as bad as him, if not worse.

*

Louis can feel his heartbeat in his throat the next week when it’s finally time to start filming the big love scene everyone thinks they’ve been locking themselves in Louis’ trailer every night to rehearse. They’ve actually only practiced the lines once, but their kiss at the end of the rehearsal was so mind-blowing that Louis knew it would translate just as amazingly to screen. They purposefully didn’t rehearse it again so that it’d be genuine and raw for the day of filming. Apparently it’s a little _too_ raw from how quickly James yells cut during their first take. They break apart in an instant.

“That looks good, but Harry has to lead the kiss, Louis. It feels too aggressive on your end,” he directs. “Let him come to you.”

Louis nods and apologizes and tries not to notice the peculiar way his stomach flutters when Harry takes him in his arms again. They reset in Louis’ fake kitchen and this time when James yells action he focuses on letting go, so Harry can have all of the control. He lets Harry tilt his chin and tries not to focus on whose mouth it is kissing him this way. He moves any way that Harry guides him, doing his best to look like he’s bloody surrendering, which is why he’s startled when James stops them again and says now Louis is thinking too much and he can see it on his face.

Louis takes a deep breath, trying to convey the emotion that James is looking for when they reset for a second time. They end up going for take number four when James says it’s still not right.

Louis hangs his head, getting frustrated with himself, because this shouldn’t be difficult to pull off. Kissing Harry is all he has been doing lately, so he can’t understand why he’s having so much trouble now that the camera is rolling.

He goes to stand up and ask for a minute to get himself together when Harry gently takes his hand to stop him from leaving. It’s a forward move especially given their current audience, but Louis calms almost immediately when Harry gives him a small grin of encouragement. “Pretend like no one else is here,” he whispers. “It’s just us.” He presses a soft kiss to the back of his hand and then massages it into Louis’ skin with his thumb.

The room is full of people and most of them are trying to look away and give them some privacy, however Louis definitely feels the gazes of Liam and James burning into the side of his face. He tunes them out though, nodding at Harry in a silent promise to do what he asked.

He tries to leave his mind blank so he can appear vulnerable like James wants, but he also thinks about Harry’s words and pretends like nobody else is watching as they reset. This time instead of the lights and the crew, he focuses on the soft touch of Harry’s lips and how warm he feels when his hand grasps the back of his neck. Louis lets his mouth be guided by Harry’s, and when his pulse starts to quicken he starts to lightly push back against him just like he would if they were by themselves.

Louis’ doesn’t know when exactly he made the decision to move, but eventually his hand comes up to lightly knot his fingers in Harry’s hair. He feels Harry grinning against him at the touch, Louis takes advantage of the tiny bit of control he’s allowed by gently sliding their tongues together. He arches up into him, but makes sure not to push too hard since his character is the one who has been on the fence about their relationship.

James doesn’t stop them. No one says anything at all, and Harry’s grip is so tight around him that he feels as though he’ll be permanently anchored to this spot, responding to every brush and graze of Harry’s mouth so naturally that it really does feel like they’re back in his trailer; like they aren’t kissing for any other reason besides craving each other’s touch. Louis gets so carried away that he doesn’t even realize that they’ve stopped filming until he hears Harry softly whispering his name where their foreheads are resting together.

Louis blinks his eyes open to the harsh lighting of the set, but all he can focus on is the pair of dimples on either side of Harry’s grin. His attention gets pulled away when James’ voice comes across the megaphone.

“Uh, Hi. I said I think we’ve got it,” James says, apparently now for the second time…possibly the third from the amusement dancing in Harry’s eyes.

Most of the people in the room aren’t paying them much attention anymore as they work around them, however he still feels Liam and James’ narrowed gazes. The actual love scene isn’t on the schedule until tomorrow, so James says they can leave. Louis hops up, doing his best not to meet the knowing eyes of the people around him when he heads to his trailer.

*

Liam is leaning against his doorframe with his arms crossed tight against his chest just minutes after Louis makes his great escape. He really should start locking the door to his trailer.

“I can’t wait to hear the bullshit lie you’re about to come up with for why that last kiss was the most convincing thing I’ve seen you do like, _ever_.”

Louis drops his towel from where he was drying his face. “Why are you asking if you already know?”

“Because, I want to hear it straight from the man himself who complained and whined for _weeks_ on end about being cast alongside a…what was it you called him, again? Oh yeah, a _baby_.”

Louis bites at his lip when he thinks about the strength of Harry’s hands and the cut of his jaw, or how he can feel the indentation of every single muscle beneath his shirt when he runs his hands over his body. He smirks thinking about the other firm parts of him that he sometimes feels pressing against him when they’re together. Louis realizes that he may have misjudged his co-star upon meeting him, because Harry Styles is many things, but a baby is definitely not one of them.

“He’s twenty-two.”

Liam gives him a flat look. “ _I_ tried telling you that a million times.”

Louis rolls his eyes as he flops down in the nearest seat. “Li, who let you in? Why are you here again?”

“I let me in, and I did it because you’re sleeping with your screen partner and you thought no one would notice.”

“You’re overacting. I’m not sleeping with him.” Louis smirks at the idea of doing so, though. Liam grimaces at the dreamy look on his face.

“Blegh. I can tell you’re thinking about it. Stop.”

“You brought it up,” he reminds his agent with the kindest of smiles. “How do you think the scene turned out today?” Louis asks once Liam grows up and stops frowning at him.

“Fine,” Liam answers automatically. “Amazing, if I’m being honest, but-”

“Then I don’t see the issue here. As long as I’m doing my job and Harry’s doing his, then no one should care what happens away from the set.”

Louis knows it’s not quite that simple. He even told Harry himself that it isn’t that simple, but he wants it to be.

*

Things are effortless between them later that night when he’s lying on his too small bed fighting a smile over watching Harry in the midst of a laughing fit.

“Lou, your face at the end of that take was so hilarious. James yelled cut twice and you hadn’t even realized it.”

Louis feels a flush rising to his cheeks as he rolls onto his stomach to hide. “Shut up!” he tries to shout, but it just comes out as a laugh. It changes into a loud cackle when Harry digs his fingers into his sides to tickle him.

“You were so gone I had to remind myself which one of our characters is supposed to be fresh out of a coma,” Harry laughs. He lets up with tickling him, but only to pull Louis close against him. “I can’t wait to see the final cut of that scene. That kiss was incredible. ”

Louis’ pulse speeds up when Harry’s lips find him. He throws a long leg over Louis’ hips in a move that causes his mind to race with how nice it would feel to have Harry’s weight pressing down on him. Unfortunately, Harry pulls away before it can become a reality.

“Are you ready for tomorrow?” he asks, with a look that doesn’t come off as serious as he probably intended with the way his dimples are still exposed just from thinking about it.

Louis sighs, feeling the familiar nerves he felt back when he was Harry’s age and had to do his first love scene with a big actress. “I think I’ll be alright,” he lies. “Do you think _you’re_ ready?”

He pokes Harry in the side to make him laugh.

Harry’s eyes show the nerves he’s been hiding when he takes a deep breath. “To do a love scene with the famous _Louis Tomlinson_?” he grins. “I don’t know. I don’t think you can ever really prepare for something that huge. I’m definitely a little nervous,” he admits.

“ _You’re_ nervous? How do you think I feel?” Louis smirks. “I have to lie next to _the_ Harry Styles, Mr. Seventeen Magazine himself in all his ripped glory, _and_ I have to follow up your famous love scene with Kiera Knightly. Those are some pretty big seventeenth century shoes to fill,” he jokes.

Harry shakes his head at him as he laughs, snaking his warms hands beneath his shirt to rub patterns across his skin.

“Don’t you remember my story about eleven year old me fantasizing about you? Well, I never really stopped. I was terrified when Niall told me you were going to take the lead role. I hid it well, but I was so scared to talk to you at first,” he blushes, “And even now my heart is racing and all I’m doing is lying next to you,” he whispers.

Louis’ glad to know that he affects Harry in the same way that Harry causes his heart to do funny things whenever they’re together. Every word makes his chest bloom with more affection for him and even a little confidence for tomorrow.

“I still get a little star struck over you too, Haz.” It’s the biggest understatement in the world.

“ _Haz?”_ he grins. “What happened to Heartthrob?”

“Mmmm, I like heartthrob, but I’m kind of feeling Haz at the moment…it just rolls off the tongue.” Harry’s eyes light up and then zoom in right on Louis’ mouth. “If you make a tongue joke right now I’m kicking you out of my trailer," Louis promises.

Harry’s face crumbles into an adorable pout that makes Louis almost want to let him make the stupid joke.

“Oh, come on! You said it rolls off the tongue, so _I_ was gonna say-”

“Oh, no!” Louis places his hand over his mouth to stop him. He ends up mumbling the rest of his bad joke into the palm of his hand and even licking him like the mature adult that he is. He looks all sad after Louis finally removes his hand, so Louis leans in to kiss him to make up for it. He slips the tongue Harry was just going on about into his mouth, and suddenly he doesn’t seem so put out.

Harry holds his gaze for a long time when their lips part. “We’re going to be amazing tomorrow,” he says with absolute certainty.

Louis had initially been concerned about his ability to pull off a believable connection with someone Harry’s age, but that was before he knew anything about him. That was before he’d seen Harry’s smile or learned how amazing of a person he is. If Louis had only known they’d have this, then he wouldn’t have been worried at all; not even a little bit.

*

Louis is standing just off set from his fake bedroom, waiting to get the okay from the crew to walk on when he sees Harry and Niall walk onto set. He tries to pretend like he’s not staring, but it’s hard with the way he’s throwing his head back to laugh with the people around him.  

Harry loves people and everybody on set adores him from James all the way down to the ladies from the lunch crew who feed them every day. The way he lights up a room with nothing but his presence is fascinating. Who can really blame Louis for taking notice?

Eventually he glances over and catches Louis watching him. He finishes his conversation with Niall and his friends on the crew, and it shouldn’t, but Louis’ heart starts thumping against his chest when Harry starts walking in his direction.

“Hey there, Pilot,” he drawls when he’s close enough. He stops just in front of Louis, and even though he’s at least a full step away Louis feels his pull like a magnet. It doesn’t help matters when Harry’s gaze falls to his lips for a brief second like maybe he feels it too. They’re surrounded by people, so Louis knows he’s not going to just reach out and pull him in, but God, he wishes he could.

“Hi there, Rip Van Winkle,” Louis answers about a beat too late, but Harry still lets out a cackle that turns more than a few heads in their direction. It makes Louis proud to know he’s the cause of it. “You’re a bit late to set today,” Louis comments. “How’d I end up beating you here?”

“I got there on time, but makeup took a little longer today than expected,” Harry explains.

“Oh, you mean for the scars from the crash?”

For this scene Harry is supposed to have a few healed gashes across his chest from the accident. Louis has had to sit still for hours on end for complex makeup before, so he gets it. Thankfully his character in this film only has psychological wounds.

“Um, the extra time wasn’t for the scars, actually,” he smirks before taking a step closer so that he’s nearly whispering in Louis’ ear. “I had some pretty dark love bites on my neck that took a while to cover. It was so weird. I told them I have no idea where I could’ve gotten them.”

Louis is sure it was Harry’s goal to make him blush when a light pink color spreads over his face as he recalls sucking those bruises onto his skin the night before. Louis is still thinking about their time together in his trailer last night when they both get called to set.

The room clears out of people except crew members who need to be there. Even Liam and Niall head out when James says he’s ready to start.

Louis catches Harry taking a deep breath before they walk on to do the first portion of their scene, and Louis would like to kiss him or even squeeze his hand for some reassurance, but he knows he probably shouldn’t.

“We’ve got this,” he says instead, knowing that they really do.

The scene picks up right where the previous one left off, except in this shot they’ve already made it to the bedroom.

James spends time giving each of them a few notes. He tells them not be offended if they end up being here for a while today, because capturing scenes like this usually require a lot of takes, but he’s mostly speaking to Harry since he hasn’t been doing this for very long. Harry nods and thanks James for taking the time to chat with them and their director looks so fond of him that he pulls Harry in for a quick hug before wishing them both luck and heading off to his director’s chair.

The remaining crew members clear the set and Harry’s hands fall to Louis’ waist just the way James told him to. Louis snakes his arms around Harry’s neck and tells himself to focus on his end of things instead of the way his pulse is racing just from these slight touches. Harry’s lips tug up into a tiny grin meant only for him as the set goes quiet and James yells action.

Louis is allowed to lead a bit in this follow up scene so he moves first to connect their lips. This kiss is supposed to pick up right where their kiss from the kitchen ended, so Louis pries Harry’s mouth open with his to pant down his throat even though they’ve only just started. Harry’s grip tightens in an all too familiar way around his hips, and Louis thinks his reaction is a little too vocal when a soft moan gets pulled from him, but nobody stops them, so they keep going.

Harry is supposed to make the first move to take off their clothes, so he temporarily separates them to pull Louis’ shirt up and over his head. He’s cold as soon as the air hits him, but Harry’s warm hands find their way to his waist again almost as soon as his skin is exposed. The camera moves in to get a shot of Harry kissing down his chest in a way that makes his breath catch, and Louis can’t help but wonder if everyone can tell how much he loves it.

Louis reaches down and starts working Harry’s shirt up his torso after he stands back up. Their mouths separate again just long enough for Louis to pull off his shirt and toss it to the side. He pauses to stare at the array of deep scars scattered all over his body from the accident they both survived, and Louis tries not to think about the camera or the room full of people watching as he runs his fingers across his naked wounds.

Harry tilts his head up when Louis’ eyes are still trained on his scarred chest so that they’re looking right at each other. He pulls Louis in for a deep kiss, and they’re so close now that there’s no space left between them. The feeling of Harry’s bare skin on his causes a blanket of goosebumps to rise down the length of his arms, and for a moment, Louis forgets himself entirely and rises up onto his toes to anchor his hands into Harry’s hair like he would if they were alone. He’s chasing the feeling of him now, so much so that Harry lets out small sounds and gasps from the force of it. His nails dig into Louis’ back where he’s hanging on and it’s such a thrilling sensation that Louis feels like he’s just missed a stair going down when James yells cut, severing the moment before it can go any further.

They break apart immediately, but Harry keeps his hands on his skin when he notices Louis shivering slightly from the chill in the room. It’s a gesture that no other screen partner has ever made for him and it makes him want to kiss Harry again just for being so considerate and kind, however he knows the situation already looks odd with Harry still holding him the way he is, so Louis steps out of his embrace and takes the robe someone from the crew hands him instead.

He turns to James to find him watching them both with narrowed eyes and Louis can’t tell if it’s awe or suspicion, but he stares at them for so long that Louis feels the need to break the weird silence between.

“…Should we reset for another take?” he asks.

James’ brow is still furrowed when he answers with, “Oddly enough, I don’t think we actually need to do another take, because that was… that was-”

“Perfect?” Harry questions with a hopeful lift to his voice. Louis wasn’t going to say it, but he felt like that went about as well as it could have too.

“I think it was pretty damn close,” James says, still watching them curiously. “Do _you two_ think we need to do a second take? I’m more than happy with it, but if you want to try it again we can.”

This is why Louis loves working with him. He cares what his actors think about a scene and wants to give them the opportunity to do it better if they so choose. Louis appreciates how much James values their opinion on the matter, however he doesn’t think there’s anything they could do differently and come out with a better result than the one they just got. He raises an eyebrow at Harry to see what he thinks and he seems just as satisfied with their only take.

“You’re the boss. We trust you,” Louis tells James, and just like that, the crew is moving to prep for the next shot.

They stand in the same spot as before, only this time the camera is trained a bit closer so it can follow them. They just have to make it from where their standing over to the bed, which is only a few steps away. James doesn’t bother giving them very many notes this time other than where Harry’s head needs to land on the pillow and that Louis needs to lead from now on.

This moment feels so much bigger than the last when they both remove their robes and move to wrap up in each other’s arms again. The previous shot was just kissing, but now they’re getting closer to the part that they had both initially been worried about.

He meets Harry’s eyes just before they begin and sees the slightest bit of anxiety there beneath the surface. He can’t verbally tell Harry that everything is going to be alright, so Louis does the only thing he can think of and gives his neck a light squeeze from where his arms are resting on his shoulders. James yells action and Louis does his best to pour confidence and reassurance into Harry as soon as their lips touch.

He lightly pushes against Harry’s chest to get him to start walking. Louis tries not to think about the camera that’s capturing their every move when the backs of Harry’s knees hit the bed and Louis crawls on top of him, making sure Harry’s head is where it’s supposed to be so that it’s in the frame. He doesn’t let up with his tongue as he unbuttons Harry’s jeans and Harry reaches for his. They bring their lips back together again for a few seconds and before they know it, James is yelling cut.

They don’t even stop to discuss the fact that they’ve gotten the shot in one take again. It’s literally the quickest love scene Louis has ever filmed. He can’t believe they were worried last night.

The only point of concern now is the last shot. Harry stares at him with big doe eyes when the crew moves to prep. Louis is only able to hold his gaze for a few seconds before they’re being ushered to position themselves on the bed.

The sheets are up around them leaving the very top of Louis’ ass exposed where the sheet is delicately draped over his lower body. It’s enough to be able to see a bit of roundness and the dimples above each cheek, but not enough for it to really be called an ass shot. He hasn’t done one of _those_ since he was Harry’s age, and thankfully James didn’t ask him to do one for this film.

He chances a quick look down at Harry from where he’s hovering above him, seemingly composed on the outside, but Louis can definitely tell that he’s nervous from the shallow breaths he’s taking. Louis figures his heart is probably pounding, knowing how just being in this position with Harry is a bit overwhelming for himself.

Harry’s lips are all pink from the bruising way they were kissing earlier during their first shot and his hair looks a bit messy from the way it was artfully arranged on the pillow when hair and makeup came to do touchups, and even though he looks half scared to death, Louis thinks he has never looked more beautiful. He wishes he could tell him that. Reassure him the way Harry always does for him when he isn’t feeling one hundred percent confident, but he’s mindful of the people around them.

Harry’s hands are squeezing his biceps in a death grip when everyone goes quiet on the set. Louis leans down close to his ear to whisper an echo of Harry’s previous words of encouragement right before James yells action.

“It’s only me and you.”

They’re supposed to be well into having sex at this point, so Louis leans down to pant into Harry’s open mouth as he starts moving his hips beneath the sheets. He’s glad it’s a closed set today and therefore fewer people around, because even though it’s not real, it’s still an awkward scene to film. They both still have bottoms on (thin as they are), so it’s not like there’s any direct skin on skin contact going on apart from their upper bodies, but Louis can still feel the slight tremble of Harry’s thighs around him every time he moves.

He has done so many scenes like this over the years that he has virtually lost count, and not once has Louis ever worried about his body reacting in an inappropriate manner. Mostly because doing scenes like this are fucking nerve-wracking and also because his screen partner is usually a woman. It’s hard to get aroused about someone lying beneath you when there are multiple pairs of eyes and cameras watching from every angle, but pretending to have sex with Harry is doing a lot more for his imagination than he expected it to.

He and Harry have been joking about not being able to handle filming this for weeks, but Louis is genuinely worried for both of them when the friction between their hips starts to take a toll and Harry lets out a moan so convincing that there’s no way it could’ve been fake.

They’re clothed beneath the sheets, but Louis can definitely feel him hardening up between their layers as Harry clutches at him like his life depends on it. He tries to ignore the way Harry’s thighs are shaking around him, but all he can imagine is Harry naked and trembling beneath his touch when they’re all alone; the faces and sounds he’d make and whether or not he’d look as ragged and fucked out as he’s pretending to be right now while Louis mimics moving inside of him.

Louis grips into Harry’s hair and tugs at his bottom lip with his teeth, completely forgetting that they aren’t actually alone in this room. He is rock hard and has no way to get any sort of release aside from the aborted movements he’s making. It’s probably the most maddening situation Louis’ ever landed himself in as Harry’s grip tightens around him like he’s really being rocked into. Louis takes his frustrations out on Harry’s skin as he hangs his head and bites into the flesh of his shoulder. It feels good to have some kind of a release, but even that only makes him want to scream, because right when Harry whimpers in his ear James yells cut and ends it all.

Louis has to force himself to stop moving, his arms and shoulders stinging from Harry’s nails still anchored into his skin.

That felt a lot more intense than James’ original vision, but he doesn’t offer any suggestions and doesn’t ask them to reset, so Louis figures that once again, they’ve gotten it in one take. He’s relieved, because he doesn’t think he could handle doing another take and live to tell the tale.

They’re motionless against each other as the set comes alive with sound again. Louis can’t bring himself to move because he can feel Harry’s dick pressing against him. He knows for sure that Harry can feel his as well, because his eyes are the darkest shade of green Louis’ ever seen. His pulse is still racing and Harry is winded, his chest rising and falling as if they really were fucking, and all that does is make Louis feel the weight of his erection all the more as he internally panics about how to discreetly remove himself from the bed to hide the fact that he’s tenting his pants from everyone on set.

Louis is grateful when someone comes to hand him back his robe and essentially saves his life. He slides it on as inconspicuously as possible and when he stands up he tries not to meet anyone’s eyes, but James is staring right at him. Harry is still struggling with a similar situation on the bed, trying pull his robe on under the sheets so he isn’t seen. Louis helps him by holding the robe out for him to slip into to, and when he’s covered he turns and leaves the set without even saying thank you to James and the crew like usual.

Louis doesn’t dwell on his odd behavior, and quickly heads in the direction of his own trailer without stopping to chat with anybody. He immediately sheds his robe once he’s inside and begins stroking himself in the privacy of his own bathroom, which is why he nearly jumps out of his skin when he hears the door to his trailer creak open.

All movement around himself stops as he listens for any indicators as to who has just walked in.

“Li? Is that you? Get out. I’m- uh, I’m busy.”

Louis expects Liam to say something annoying as usual and tell him to wank off later. He’s pleasantly surprised when he hears Harry’s voice instead.

“It’s me,” he says through the door, and Louis is so glad it’s not Liam that he almost forgets about his dick in his hand, stopping just short of opening the door to greet him when he remembers.

“Er- Give me a minute, Haz. I’ll be out in just a sec-” Harry cuts him off with a soft whine.

“ _Lou?_ …Can you finish out here? Or- Or let me in there? Please?”

Louis has to tighten the hold he has around himself from the amount of desperation in Harry’s voice. He doesn’t think on it long before he’s opening the door to let him in. It’s not like it’s some big secret that they both enjoyed that scene a bit more than they were supposed to, but Louis figured Harry would’ve already taken care of his situation just like Louis was just in the process of doing.

He sheds his robe when he steps into the bathroom as hard as ever, still straining against his thin bottoms as much as he was on set.

“I wanted to wait for you,” Harry explains when he catches Louis staring. He is rendered nearly speechless by the sight of real-life Harry Styles standing in his bathroom, erect, and basically begging Louis with his eyes to get him off.

“What do you want me to do?” Louis breathes. He can think of a million things he’d like to do to Harry right now and he’s pissed off that they don’t have time to try them all.

Harry’s gaze drops down to Louis’ dick where it’s curving up towards his stomach. It twitches when he watches Harry longingly lick over his lips as he drops to his knees. He leaves a trail of warm kisses down Louis’ stomach, bringing his hand up to grip Louis firmly in his fist.

Louis hadn’t expected any of this when he locked himself in here, and Harry’s touch is such a relief to the ache he feels that it causes his knees to buckle where he stands. Harry drags his cheek along the length of him, and all Louis can think about are his fucking dimples.

“I thought you wanted me to get _you_ off?” Louis swallows hard, watching Harry purse his lips to leave a kiss right at the very tip of his dick.

He shakes his head at Louis’ question, already sticking his tongue out for a taste. His eyelids flutter shut like just getting to do that is his greatest achievement. He opens his mouth to suck Louis down about a quarter of the way to bob his head along his tip. Louis thinks he may die when Harry uses his free hand to push his bottoms down his thighs and starts stroking himself where he’s kneeling on the floor.

Louis is already scrabbling to grip at the countertop in an attempt to make this last as long as possible, but he’s already fading. He gently places a hand on Harry’s head just as a physical anchor to keep him grounded. He doesn’t mean to bury his fist into his curls when Harry opens his mouth wider, but Louis ends up pulling so hard that Harry whimpers through his nose.

Louis’ legs are trembling as Harry glides the warm suction of his mouth up and down his dick. The sensation is overwhelming and it only gets harder to hold on when Louis looks down at the pair of stretched lips around him and Harry’s hand is feverishly working between his legs. Louis can feel his orgasm being dragged out of him each time Harry pulls off a bit only to push back down.

He pulls his hips back when he’s just seconds from coming, but Harry insists on following his every move, sucking him down until Louis nearly crumples to the floor with how hard he comes into Harry’s mouth.

He watches as Harry focuses on himself, biting on his own lip before he’s coming all over his fist and the bathroom tile. Harry sits back against the door to catch his breath, and Louis is certain that he’ll never be able to look at this bathroom the same way again.

*

When Louis arrives at the studio the next day, he expects for everyone to immediately look at him and just know that something is different based on the performance he and Harry put on during filming yesterday. As far as he can tell, no one realizes there’s something going on between them yet, and if they do, they deserve Louis’ non-existent Oscar for hiding it so well.

He heads straight to hair and makeup when he arrives and spends most the afternoon with James filming some more individual scenes. It had been a pretty routine day until he catches a few glimpses of Harry shadowing various members of the crew around the set, hardly looking up and completely engrossed in whatever new thing he’s currently learning when he walks in.

He grins and waves at Louis from behind one of the cameras as he watches the techs at work, and Louis has never felt more distracted in his life. His concentration only gets worse when James invites Harry to pull up a seat next to his chair and just the thought of Harry directing him causes Louis to flub nearly every line he attempts. He keeps making funny faces at him when no one else is looking, pretty much ruining any chance Louis had of regaining his focus. Louis has always taken his job very seriously, which is something he’s finding nearly impossible to do with his co-star winking at him like an idiot and yelling ‘cut’ just because he can, all while James fondly laughs along.

Louis ends up doing five takes of a shot where he has no lines whatsoever, all because of Harry. Louis kind of wants to strangle him each time he giggles and tells him to reset. It’s maddening to say the least, but oddly enough Louis can’t say that he really minds. Harry telling him what to do is working for him, especially when he looks as good as he does where he’s slinked back in his makeshift director’s chair.

“You’re horrible, you know that right? Like, the worst side-kick director I’ve ever seen,” he tells Harry when he’s finally finished for the day.

“James says I’m a natural,” he preens. “He says I have an eye for the lens and for beauty.” He silently admires Louis from head to toe, his gaze getting stuck on his lips. It makes Louis’ stomach flip to be able to feel what Harry is thinking without him even having to say anything.

“So, did you just come out here today to hang out with the crew?” he asks.

Even though he double checked and then triple checked, Louis didn’t see his name on the schedule for filming today. Not that he’s complaining about getting to see Harry on a day that he didn’t expect to, especially after what happened yesterday in his trailer. The more he sees of him the better, really.

“Pretty much,” Harry grins. “I never get a chance to see what’s going on behind the scenes when I’m working, so I thought I’d seize the day.”

“Well in that case, we should go get some lunch,” Louis suggests. “I’m starving.”

Since the two of them started filming together, they have always eaten at the same little table in the corner of the dining area. Louis had been disappointed when he thought Harry wouldn’t be coming in today, but his spirts soared the second he spotted his familiar head of curls walking around the set.

“Er-” Harry frowns at him like there may be a small hitch in that plan, and Louis is already back to square one. “I made plans to have lunch with somebody else already…You’re not upset are you?” he asks, nervously chewing on his lip.

Louis rolls his eyes at him in fake annoyance. Realistically, he can’t expect for Harry to spend _all_ of his time with him, except, he kind of wishes he could.

“Upset about you bossing me around all day and then ditching me?” Louis grins, feeling just a tad bit envious of whoever is replacing him for lunch today. “Of course not. Go eat and have fun. Maybe I’ll see you later?” he tries.

Harry nods at him, their arms brushing for a couple of moments when Louis walks past.

When Louis pushes his trailer door open a few minutes later, he pauses in the threshold because it feels _different_ somehow.

Everything still looks to be in its rightful place for the most part, so he doesn’t think anything was stolen, but he can’t shake the feeling that someone has been there. The eerie feeling stays with him as he walks in a bit further, and his eyes immediately fall on a single envelope lying in the center of his bed. His first thought is that some random fan broke in and left a note confessing their love for him, either that or one of Harry’s fans wrote it and left it here, thinking this was his trailer. The thought leaves him equally unsettled and impressed.

He opens the envelope and it only takes a quick glance at the note inside for Louis to realize exactly who wrote it.

‘ _Congrats on our soon-to-be award winning love scene featuring your abs! Let’s go on a carb eating adventure to celebrate –H’_

Louis’ already grinning when he hears the door to his trailer creak open behind him. He leans into Harry’s touch when he gently wraps Louis up from behind.

“Lunch with someone else, huh?” he elbows him. Louis should really be annoyed with him for making him think their standing lunch date had been forgotten, but Harry snorts a laugh next to his ear and Louis can’t even pretend to not be ecstatic.

“I didn’t want to ruin the surprise and you were cute being so jealous of yourself.”

“I hate you,” Louis tells him, turning around in his arms so they’re face to face. He pokes Harry in his favorite dimple just because he can. “Where are you taking me on this so-called adventure?”

“A pizzeria, of course,” he scoffs down at him, as if taking Louis anywhere else to celebrate the completion of his shirtless scene is out of the question. Louis is so excited to have something besides grilled chicken that he nearly starts sobbing at the thought of eating pizza crust.

 

Besides a few leisurely walks around the studio grounds, the two of them haven’t had many opportunities to branch out together.

Ever since Harry accidentally let everyone know they’re filming, a steady rotation of fans and a few paparazzi have taken to hanging out near the gate in hopes of seeing the film’s actors. Christmas comes early for them and everyone else who has been patiently waiting to see them interact when they leave the studio together in Harry’s car.

Louis enjoys every second that he and Harry spend together. The fact that Louis can eat whatever he wants is just icing on the cake, which he would also eat if it weren’t metaphorical icing. He tries three different kinds of pizza in one sitting and he has never felt so gluttonous and happy in his entire life.

By the time they get back to the studio the small crowd in front of the gate has tripled. There are fans mingled in with the hoard of photographers, so Harry suggests that they brave the camera flashes to go say hi. There’s a good mixture of their fans who have gathered to see them, so they both spend time signing things and posing for photographs. It feels good knowing they’ve made these people happy. It’s something Louis hadn’t taken the time to do in a while, so he’s glad Harry made him go.

It’s later that evening when they’re back in Louis’ trailer that he decides to do a bit of research about their lunch adventure.

“People are really liking the idea of us working together,” Louis reports from where he’s sitting on the bed reading through every relevant article he can find about them or the film.

Their PR has done a good job with getting people excited about the film, but until today no one had seen its two stars out and about, especially together. Thankfully, they’ve had a very positive response.

“They’re saying we look good together,” Harry informs him from where he’s scrolling through his phone as well. “Aw, look, Lou. They morphed our faces together to make a superhuman and gave us a couple name,” he gushes. “We’re _Larry,”_ he beams.

Louis raises an approving eyebrow at the beautiful superhuman their overlaid features produced, silently agreeing with everyone else who says the world isn’t ready. Louis is still amazed that Harry is even real at times with how gorgeous he is, so he completely understands people’s anxiety over having someone even more attractive walking the Earth. A small part of him loves that their genes are so hypothetically compatible, though.

“If they think we look good next to each other in random pap photos then I can’t wait to see what people think when we’re on the big screen,” Louis laughs to himself.

He has been staring at the same dozen pictures of them walking side by side, laughing and singing in Harry’s sports car, and the one of them through the pizzeria window, both fanning their mouths because they were too impatient to wait for their food to cool before attempting to eat it. Harry always looks amazing, but Louis’ just now noticing that he also looks happy and it seems to be in direct correlation with him.

“See, our fans like us _and_ each other,” Harry pokes him. “And you were worried about our careers.”

Louis rolls his eyes. This little outing of theirs has sparked some conversation, which is a good thing, but the heavy stuff won’t start until the film is released and award season is here. That’s when the gloves come off and people start to get brutal.

Louis lightly pokes him in the arm as retaliation. “I was never worried about _me,_ Haz. I just don’t want people to think you got this role because we’re sleeping together. I don’t want them saying things like that about you, because it’s not true. You’ve worked hard to get where you are.”

Harry’s eyes hold a fond appreciation when he leans over to kiss Louis’ lips. He’s smirking when he pulls back. “Well, it’s kind of true,” he jokes under his breath. “The sleeping together part, that is.”

Louis’ stomach hollows when he grasps Harry’s meaning. His eyes immediately dart over to his bathroom, the scene of the crime from the day before when Harry had that glorious mouth of his wrapped around him. He gets chills just thinking about it.

“That was one time-”

“Yeah, unfortunately,” Harry interjects as he starts to pepper light kisses down his neck.

“Yeah,” Louis breathes, momentarily forgetting where he was going with that when Harry’s fingers start trailing beneath his shirt. He had a point to make, but he can’t remember what the hell it was when Harry kisses his way back up to his lips to taste him. Louis responds immediately, feeling his pulse come alive when Harry lays him out in the center of the bed.

Harry undoes the button to his jeans and slides down the zipper so slowly that Louis wants to crawl out of his skin by the time he finally pulls them down his legs. Louis’ hard and aching, and Harry wastes no time in taking him in his fist.

Harry has already started sucking him down when he reaches for his own zipper to find some kind of relief, but Louis begs him not to. He’s never been with anyone so eager and willing to suck him off as Harry seems to always be. Things happened so quickly the first time that Louis didn’t even get to touch Harry. He refuses to let it happen again.

Louis was already at the edge when Harry began, so it doesn’t take long at all before he’s pouring down Harry’s throat, his body tense from how hard he comes as he tries to keep quiet.

He feels like his bones have taken a vacation away from his body when he opens his eyes, and a head full of hair is the first thing he registers as Harry kisses up his stomach. He makes it up to Louis’ chest and slides his tongue into his mouth. He tastes different; smells different too, and the reason why is almost too much for Louis to think about with the sluggish way his brain is working.

He remembers telling Harry not to touch himself when he feels him hard and full where his hips are pressed against his body. He forces himself up to switch places with Harry and lay him down in the center of his small bed. Harry is pink in the face from getting him off and just seeing his lips that shade of red makes the pit of his stomach twitch like he’s ready for round two.

Harry’s eyes show his desperation and impatience as he stares down at him. “Lou, please?” he all but whines, his jaw tense as he struggles to not touch himself.

Louis hurries to unbutton the tight jeans around his hips and slide them down to his knees. He isn’t wearing anything underneath them and Louis feels so out of his depth, gawking up at this Adonis of a twenty-two year old who just wants Louis to touch him.

He takes Harry is his fist and gives him a few long strokes to take the edge off. Harry’s face relaxes from the bit of relief but his eyes are still begging him for more.

Louis bends to take his first taste and he can feel his fingers trembling against his lips as he takes him down. He breathes through his nose to steady himself, having no idea why he’s so nervous. Like they’ve always told each other, it’s just them in the room and no one else, so Louis tries to focus only on the boy lying beneath him.

Every sound and expression that Louis has ever imagined Harry making becomes reality when Louis widens his mouth around him. He peeks up to see Harry’s eyebrows scrunched together and meeting in an arch above his nose with his sheets balled up in his fists. Louis pulls off when he notices Harry’s knuckles turning white.

“You know you can touch me, yeah?” Louis grins. It turns into a laugh when Harry’s hands rush to his hair to hold on. Louis feels his fingers tighten their grip when he gently slides his mouth back over him.

It’s the quickest blowjob he’s ever given, but it’s also the most fun when Harry starts blabbering about absolutely nothing when he’s about to come. He has complimented Louis constantly since the day they met, but that’s nothing compared to the onslaught of praise and commendations he gets as his mouth carries Harry over the edge.

Louis smirks at him from the pillow when Harry finally blinks his eyes open a few seconds later. Dazedly shaking his head like he’s still overwhelmed.

“Oh my God.”

“Mmm,” Louis hums. “…You called me lots of things just now, but I don’t think God made the list.”

Harry groans and tries to curl in on himself to hide his face, but Louis pushes his shoulders back onto the mattress to watch him blush.

“Oh, no! I have to properly see you to tease you,” he laughs. He moves to straddle Harry’s waist and holds him still so he can torture him. “Now, let’s see, which naughty things do I remember coming out of Mr. Seventeen Magazine’s mouth?” Louis questions out loud, causing Harry to cackle as he protests and tries to squirm away.

“Don’t repeat it, please!” he begs. Louis ignores him.

“There were _definitely_ expletives I never dreamed I’d hear you say… I think you called me a pretty good mixture of love, baby, babe, _Jesus_ … I think at one point you even told me I was a good boy, but I could be making that one up,” Louis smirks.

Harry’s hands drop from where they were covering his face. “I will pay you to stop.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Louis scoffs, but eventually takes pity on him and slides down to nuzzle into his side. He doesn’t care what Harry calls him so long as he gets to lie with him like this.

They only get a few moments worth of quiet with Harry playing with his hair and dropping kisses to his forehead before there’s a soft knock on the door.

They both sit up in a flash, reaching to pull their clothes back on. Louis approaches the door with bated breath once he’s dressed. He cracks it open and thanks heaven that it’s only Liam.

“It’s just you,” he breaths in relief. “What’s up, Li?”

He peeks into the trailer at Harry with a look of reluctance before meeting Louis’ eyes again. “I just wanted to let you know that James asked to see you a while ago. Like, at least half an hour?”

“Shit. Why didn’t you tell me before now?” Louis has no idea what time it is, and up until about ten seconds ago he didn’t care.

“Well, I came by earlier, but uh, I heard _noises_ and I value my eyesight, so I didn’t want to just barge in. Some things can’t be unseen,” he shudders.

Louis bites down on his smirk, knowing the only sounds coming from his trailer had to have come from Harry. James is going to kill him for keeping him waiting this long, but to be fair, Louis probably would’ve murdered Liam in cold blood had he not gotten to finish with Harry, so it’s a fair trade-off.

“What does he need me for?” Louis asks feeling slightly concerned. It’s not like James to seek him out this way.

“He didn’t say. He seems fine though, so it’s probably nothing.”

 _Probably_ nothing. That doesn’t exactly put Louis’ mind at ease.

 

He leaves Harry in his trailer when he goes to find their director. He reassures himself over and over again that everything is fine, but he can’t really know that for sure, so Louis does what he’s best at next to acting and apparently sucking dick, which is worry.

James welcomes him into his office with his familiar broad smile. “Louis! There you are.”

“Hi, there,” Louis smiles, trying to match his enthusiasm. He takes a seat in front of his desk and waits in the silence that follows as James continues to grin at him, his eyes slowly taking in Louis’ appearance with an amused expression.

“So, Lou,” he begins. “How’s it going?”

“Er- Good?” Louis answers, wondering why James is looking at him like that and why this whole situation feels off somehow. “Uh, Liam said you wanted to see me?”

“Oh, yeah, I did. I _do_ ,” James corrects himself with a smile. “My assistant is trying to get all of the travel information together for when we go on location, so I wanted to chat with you a bit.”

“Really? What for?” Louis can’t imagine why travel details would concern him at all. His job is to show up and say lines. “Why would you want to chat with me about that of all things?”

“Well, I figured you’d probably want a say in who you’re seated with during the flight and also whether or not you’d want to share a room with anybody in particular, and because I’m feeling particularly lucky and your face is turning bright red, I’m going to bet my entire life’s savings that you’d probably want that somebody to be Harry, but you know,” he shrugs, “I’m just guessing.”

Louis isn’t sure what his stomach is doing as it churns uncomfortably beneath his skin. He knew something was wrong with this whole set up and now here James is, calling out his- his- whatever the fuck he has going on with Harry like it’s nothing.

“ _Shit._ ” Louis scrubs his hands over his face in horror. “How’d you know? Who told you?”

“How’d I _know_?” James splutters a laugh into his shirt sleeve that’s so loud it causes Louis to frown at him. “Louis _._ You can’t be serious.”

Louis is completely fucking serious. He and Harry have tried to keep their private lives private so that they can remain professional, _try_ being the key word there. If James knows, then everyone else probably does as well and that’s…well, it’s not ideal.

“Lou, this is my set. I know about everything that goes on. Nobody had to _tell_ me,” he explains, still giggling. “I saw the way you two were dancing around each other on day one all shy and coy, and then that fucking love scene!” he shouts with excitement. “Now, granted, I don’t know Harry all that well since this is my first time working with him, but I’ve known _you_ for years, Louis, and no offense because  you’re a great actor; the best, in fact, but you’re not _that_ fucking good. No one is.”

Louis groans into his hands just imagining what that scene must look like. “It was too much wasn’t it? We can film it again if it was. I’m sure Harry won’t mind.”

“ _What_?! No way are we scrapping that! That shot was cinematic _gold_. You haven’t seen it yet. Hang on a sec and I’ll pull it up so you can see for yourself.”

Louis violently shakes his head to get James to stop searching through his laptop. “No, don’t! Not right now!” he begs. Louis already hates watching his own love scenes. He definitely can’t handle it with James teasing the life out of him. Maybe this is punishment for teasing Harry about calling him baby when he came.

James looks up at him and relents, taking pity on his poor friend. “Oh, alright. I’ll just email it to you and you can watch it later,” he chirps.

“Thanks,” Louis answers drily. He pinches the bridge of his nose trying to make sense of what’s going on. “James, I’m not sure I understand. Are you mad at me, or?”

James frowns at him. “What? Of course I’m not mad at you. Well…I’m a little hurt that neither you or Harry told me you were together, but I guess you haven’t really told anybody, so I shouldn’t take it too hard. By the way, everyone already knows, so you two can stop pretending to be good at sneaking around and not looking at each other on set. You honestly suck at it. No offense _._ ”

Louis groans again. He really has been trying to not openly stare at him in front of other people, but it’s fucking hard.

“James, I am so sorry,” he drones, but James cuts him off, leaving his seat to come wrap him in a tight hug.

“Louis, what on Earth are you apologizing for, you idiot? Believe it or not, there’s no rule saying you can’t date your co-star. I’m happy for you. Both of you.”

“God,” Louis whines, mostly to himself. “I’m such a fucking cliché! I fell for my younger co-star. It’s a scandal as old as film itself.” Really, this is the exact sort of thing actors are warned about and somehow Louis didn’t get the memo.

“Who cares if he’s younger?” James asks as he’s pulling out of their hug. “I’m three years younger than my wife, and it’s never bothered me. Harry’s only twenty-two and you’re thirty-five, so that’s only-”

“Please don’t calculate it. I’ll cry if you do,” Louis mumbles.

James rolls his eyes at him, “You actors and your dramatics. It’s not even that big of a gap, Lou.”

Maybe it is or maybe it isn’t, but Louis still hates that all of his efforts have been in vain. He wanted people to talk about their film for their acting, not the gossip mill surrounding its two lead actors.

“I can’t believe I just Mr. and Mrs. Smithed our film,” Louis confesses with sad shake of his head.

James raises an eyebrow at him. “And how is that a bad thing? If I remember correctly, that situation ended pretty well for both of them. Brad and Angelina got married recently and they have like, fifty kids. That movie was a smash, everyone loves it for their undeniable chemistry, and it turned out brilliantly for everyone involved.”

“…Brad Pitt left his wife,” Louis points out.

James seems momentarily stumped by that small detail, but he quickly shrugs it off with, “Well, luckily Harry isn’t married and neither are you.”

*

When Louis goes back to his trailer he finds Harry still there, half-asleep in his bed as he watches a movie.

Most people from the studio have left by now. He and Harry should go home too since they’re done for the day and it’s getting dark out, but Louis isn’t quite ready to leave him. He pulls back the covers and slides in to his small bed so Harry can lay his head on his chest instead.

“What are you watching?” Louis asks, as a woman in a blue sleeping mask runs around her flat while searching for her shoe on screen. He hasn’t seen this movie in ages.

“Breakfast at Tiffany’s. I love Audrey Hepburn,” Harry answers. “What happened with James?”

Louis sighs, remembering the dreadfulness of that whole ordeal, but also the amount of relief that came from James knowing. He feels much lighter already, even now as the two of them are cuddling, he isn’t fearful of someone popping in and catching them.

“He asked if we wanted to sit next to each other on the flight... Turns out he’s known about us all along.”

Harry is quiet for a few moments. “What about everyone else?”

Louis sighs, breathing in Harry’s hair when he inhales again. “Them too. Apparently we suck at subtle. Oh, and our love scene is better than porn according to James.”

“Wow, that’s quite impressive,” Harry laughs against him. “Is that a direct quote?”

“It might as well be. Are you mad?” Louis asks, knowing that he’s not, but he still wants to hear what Harry thinks about everything. This affects Harry just as much as it affects him.

“No,” Harry grins against him. “Now I can kiss you whenever I want to instead of waiting to get back to your trailer and I now get an awesome flight buddy as well. I’m glad the crew knows.”

Going to California for the last of the scenes would’ve been completely boring had he not ended up with Harry or even if he had chosen his own flight like he has done for films in the past. It’s too bad they have to go there and work instead of going there to hangout and explore. He’d love the opportunity to show Harry around Hollywood.

“…We have a couple of days off before we have to go to California. You might already have plans, but what if we fly there a day or two ahead of everyone else to see it?”

Harry pushes himself up to look down at Louis with those bright, emerald eyes that Louis loves to see all lit up. “Yeah? You’d want to spend that time with me, Lou?”

He says it like he’s surprised Louis would choose to be with him during his days off, like being with him is just some by-product of them working together. He can’t believe that Harry thinks he’s the lucky one in this situation. Louis would spend every hour of the day with him if he could get away with it.

“Of course, Haz. I’d love to. Someone experienced has to show you the ropes, right?” he grins.

Harry nods with the brightest of smiles on his face when he leans down to kiss him, searing and warm from how slow it is. Louis’ chest is floating again when they settle back down to watch the rest of the movie, excitement thrumming through his veins at the thought of spending time with Harry away from all of the eyes and cameras. It’ll be just him and Harry. No one else but the two of them.


	3. Chapter 3

Louis had expected James to tease him again when he told him about his and Harry’s plan to fly out together rather than with the crew, but his director wrapped him in a tight hug, wished them luck and safe travels with the promise to see them both in a few days’ time when everyone else flies to meet them there. Liam and Niall also took it relatively well, only slightly complaining when they realized they wouldn’t be tagging along to explore California with them.

Louis could hardly sleep all night from how much he had been looking forward to spending this time alone with Harry. He’s still just as anxious to get their trip started when they step onto the plane and settle into their seats for takeoff.

“Let’s watch one of your films!” Harry exclaims as he scrolls through the list of movie titles on the screen ahead of them.

Louis groans and buries his face in the arm of Harry’s hoodie. “ _Harry_ …I hate watching myself in front of people. It’s so awkward,” he cringes. “Can’t we watch one of yours instead?”

“But Louis Tomlinson is my _favorite_ actor,” he grins. “I have an entire list full of his best films right here at my fingertips! No true fan would ever pass that up.”

Louis has made the long trip to Los Angeles dozens of times and not one of them has ever involved Louis actually watching the in-flight film because he usually sleeps the whole time, but right now Harry and his big doe eyes are working him so well that he is actually considering letting Harry have his way.

Harry pokes his bottom lip out at him when Louis lifts his head. “Haz, premiers are awful because I have to stare at myself in a room full of people for two hours,” he continues to whine. “Why are you doing this to me?”

Harry laughs at the pained expression on his face and tilts his chin up to kiss him quiet with nothing but his lips, a feat that no one else has ever accomplished. Louis’ so distracted that he has forgotten his original argument once Harry pulls back with both of his dimples on display.

“Well, luckily we’re on a late flight so there’s like six people on here and none of them have paid either of us any attention all night…and you just so happen to be sitting next to your biggest fan. I think the experience might be a little different for you this time. No critiques, tonight,” he whispers.

Louis sighs against the thumb Harry smoothes down the slope of his cheek, wondering how in the hell he is managing to win this argument right now.

“Alright, _fine_ ,” Louis relents with a stubborn grin on his face when Harry cheers, but Louis quickly interrupts his victory by setting some ground rules. “You can choose the movie, but whatever you pick can’t have any nudity from me. No bum. Not even a bit of cheek,” Louis says under his breath, hyperaware of the people around them that might hear.

“ _None?_ Then what’s the point of me even winning?” he smirks, squirming away when Louis pinches him in the side and tells him to pick a damn movie, already.

*

They arrive at LAX and try to keep their heads down as much possible, quickly gathering their things to avoid being noticed. There are no paparazzi when they make their way out, but they do get recognized by a few fans. Louis had tried to shuffle out without making too much of a scene, however they still end up stopping to pose for pictures after Harry insists.

“So much for staying under the radar,” Harry laughs when they slide into the car that Louis called ahead for.

“And I thought we had such great disguises,” Louis grins as he steals Harry’s beanie from his head and pulls him in for a quick kiss. He whines when Harry pulls away to stare out of the window with excited eyes.

“What are we doing first?” he asks, his energy radiating off of him like sunshine. Louis still can’t believe he agreed to come to LA with him.

“I figured we could drop off our bags and then maybe get something to eat and then do touristy stuff downtown?”

He’s pretty sure Harry is only half listening with the way he’s so fascinated by their surroundings. “That sounds so fun. Where are we staying?” he asks offhandedly, trying to take a photo of the Hollywood sign through the glass.

“I have a house a few minutes away. It’s over there.”

Harry follows the direction in which Louis points out the window and his mouth falls open.  “You have a house in actual Hollywood Hills, where all the celebrities live?” Harry gasps.

Louis rolls his eyes at him. “Okay, not _everyone_ who lives there is a celebrity, and I hope you realize that you’re just as famous as most of them.”

Louis thinks it’s lovely how Harry doesn’t even acknowledge the fact that a crowd of people started crying at the sight of him at the airport. He thinks about his fame unlike any other actor that Louis has ever met. He doesn’t care at all that people love him for his job, he only seems concerned about Louis’ house and how he never shared the fact that he owns property in Los Angeles.

“I film here a lot, so I wanted a familiar place to stay in for when I’m working. It’s just a small place I bought a few years ago,” Louis spends time explaining although Harry is hardly even listening.

“Who do you live near?” he demands, the window no longer holding his attention. Louis chuckles at his eagerness when he meets his eyes.

“It’s not a big deal, but Justin Timberlake lives three houses down from me...” Harry’s hands come up to cover his open mouth. Louis throws his head back to laugh at him. “I don’t know why you’re so shocked by the famous people who live around here. With the way your career is taking off you’ll be the newest bigshot moving in pretty soon,” he laughs.

Harry laughs, but then bites down on a shy grin. “You think so?”

 “Take it from your biggest fan,” Louis grins. “You are amazing and you’re already a bigshot. I can’t wait to see the amazing career you’re going to have.”

There’s a slight pinkness to his cheeks when Louis takes his hand and presses a kiss to it.

“Aww, thanks Lou. Are you saying we’re each other’s biggest fans?” he teases.

“As obnoxious as that sounds, yes. I think so,” Louis laughs to himself.

His breath catches when Harry leans over to steal a long kiss from his lips.

It’s slow and out of place for the cab they’re currently shoved into with all of their stuff, but he feels magic spark between their lips when Harry pulls back to whisper, “I think I can handle being a little obnoxious with you.”

*

Harry rolls his eyes as they approach Louis’ house, nestled amongst the trees with all of the other lavish homes that have been set into the gentle slopes of the hills.

“ _It’s just a small place that I use for work_ ,” he mocks in a voice that sounds remarkably close to his own.  “Louis, this house is _amazing_!” he exclaims, going from room to room to give himself a tour of the layout. He throws his things inside of the master bedroom when he finds it and then stands to marvel at the view outside of the tall glass walls. Louis has looked out of these windows and seen that same landscape about a million times. The thrill and grandeur of it has kind of lost its value for him over the years, but it’s nice to appreciate it all over again through Harry’s eyes. Standing here with him feels almost like he’s taking it all in for the first time.

Harry is so mesmerized by the house that Louis has to remind him of all the other _real_ attractions that they’ve yet to see. Louis has to practically drag him away from the view and the outdoor pool, but eventually Louis gets him to agree to a nice walk down Hollywood Boulevard to see all of the great theatres that line the street, and of course to see the famous stars on the Hollywood Walk of Fame.

They stop so Harry can take pictures of the names and handprints of all of his favorite musicians and actors, and their self-guided tour goes pretty smoothly until Harry asks to see Louis’ star, forcing Louis to drop what was apparently the biggest bombshell ever and admit to not having one.

Harry stops mid-stride, interrupting a large group of tourists and disturbing pedestrian traffic all around them to gawk at him and the surrounding pavement in disbelief.

“Wait a minute. _You_ don’t have a star?” Louis shakes his head in answer and Harry throws his hands up in exasperation. “ _What the fuck?!”_

Louis just shrugs, because it’s not a big deal to him whether or not he has one. Lots of people don’t.

“Robert De Niro doesn’t have a star and neither does Will Smith. Everybody can’t have one, Haz. There’s only so much room on the bloody street,” Louis chuckles.

“But Kate Winslet has one!” he argues. “You two were in the same film. How is that even fair?”

Louis really hasn’t given this much thought over the years. It’s just a street with some names on it, it’s not like it really _means_ anything, but Harry clearly feels differently about it. It’s fucking adorable.

“If Matthew McConaughey has a fucking star, then you should too,” Harry proudly states on his behalf. Louis’ chest swells and then deflates when he remembers that Matthew also has his fucking Oscar, but he doesn’t point that out.

“Thank you for that, Haz, but it really is okay, I swear. I’m not offended by not having my name on a piece of concrete.”

Harry shakes his head at the blank one he’s currently standing over. “I’m not letting this go, you know that, right? You deserve a star. You’ve won practically every acting award known to man.” _Every award but one,_ Louis thinks to himself. “I’d carve your name into this stupid street myself if I could.”

And with the way he's going on about it, Louis is half convinced that he would.

“That’s very sweet of you, Harry, but I think that’s actually called vandalism,” Louis jokes, pulling Harry along. Louis grins at the little crease of determination between his eyebrows as he forces them to leave the strip. He’s flattered by Harry trying to defend him, but Louis mostly just finds him cute for caring so much. 

No one besides his own mother has ever gotten so defensive over his career or lack of recognition before. He’s sure his mother has cursed every member of the Academy for not giving him an Oscar after all of the times he’s been nominated. He’d hate to see her and Harry in a room together.

It’s late by the time they drag themselves back to Louis’, with Harry carrying more shopping bags than Louis thought physically possible. Harry deposits them all onto the floor of Louis’ bedroom and then flops stomach-first onto the bed to swipe through all of the pictures he took to commemorate his first trip to Los Angeles. Louis slides down next to him and his heart glows, seeing his own face alongside Harry’s in most of the photos.

Harry freezes on a selfie of the two of them in front of Universal Studios, a warm grin on his lips as he thumbs over it. Louis had protested being in that one, claiming it was cheesy because literally _everyone_ poses in front of that sign. Harry didn’t give him much of a choice when he threw his arm around his waist to tickle him into a genuine smile and then held him there so he could capture the moment. Every laugh line on Louis’ face is visible in black and white and you can practically see down his throat from how wide he’s cackling, but Harry looks so happy and content next to him that it’s easily his favorite picture of the day.

“You kids and your social media,” Louis says when Harry starts cropping it so that they’re in the center of the frame, something Louis has seen him do with several other pictures throughout the day.

“This one isn’t for Twitter,” he says as he makes the picture the background of his home screen. “This one’s for me.”

Louis’ full heart overflows when Harry places the phone onto the bed to reach for him and slowly bring their lips together. “Thank you for today,” he whispers, when he pulls back to catch his breath.

Louis’ chest feels too full, feeling like he should be the one saying thank you. Harry could’ve easily been off with his friends or his family for his two days off from filming. Today was possible because Harry chose to spend his free time with him, and Louis will never be able to express just how special that makes him feel.

*

Louis wakes up to the bright Californian sunshine with a smile already planted on his face from the tight grip Harry has around him in his sleep. He was exhausted last night after their long flight and busy day, so he ended up crashing pretty early. He’s still out cold from the deep, even breaths Louis feels against his skin, so he decides to let him rest a while longer.

Louis carefully disentangles himself from his grasp to sit up, his fingers already reaching for his phone before his mind has fully committed to the idea. He can hardly see a damn thing when he first wakes up, especially something as small as the screen of his phone, so he reaches for his glasses as well and slides them onto his face.

He doesn’t mean to be self-centered and narcissistic, but he’s an actor and sometimes he just can’t help it. Being in the public eye is just a hazard of the job, and Harry’s likely to sleep all day from the jetlag, so the first thing he does is Google himself. He’s pleasantly surprised when Harry’s name and face crop up alongside his in the results.

There are a few new pictures of them circulating the internet along with speculation as to why they’re in LA together in the first place. Some people seem to think they’re a legitimate couple while others are pretty confident that they’ve become close friends on set and that Louis is more of a mentor to Harry. Neither guess is completely accurate, but Louis definitely prefers the one where he and Harry are dating over him being old enough to mentor him like some sort of father figure, because _blegh_.

He keeps reading, and after a few minutes he’s so deep into one person’s analysis of their body language and another fan’s rant over Louis’ age that he gasps in surprise when a pair of familiar arms come up to encircle his waist.

“What are you doing up so early?” Harry yawns, snuggling his cheek into Louis’ stomach like some pillow.

“I’m pretty sure it’s almost _noon,_ ” Louis points out, “and I’m not doing anything. I’m just on my phone.”

Harry yawns again before pushing himself up to sit beside him. “Let me guess,” he says with his curls going in a million cute directions all over his head. “I’m going to ask what it is you’re so obsessed with on your phone, and then _you’re_ going to deny it and tell me-”

“That I’m doing research,” Louis states simply.

“Mmm, I don’t know, Lou. That ‘research’ looks an awful lot like Twitter,” he laughs.

“Twitter can be used as a means of research,” Louis argues. “There are lots of renowned people from the scientific community who tweet,” Louis tells him with a light poke to the dimple on the cheek that’s closest to him.

“Oh, yeah? Name five,” Harry challenges him, cackling when Louis throws his phone to the foot of the bed to tickle him quiet. He’s breathless and pink in the face when he’s finally able to wiggle away, but he still comes right back to sit near him.  

“So, what did you discover through all of your ‘research’?” he questions.

“Nothing new,” he shrugs. “Half of the world thinks we’re the next big power couple and the other half thinks I’m old enough to be your dad,” Louis grimaces.

Harry’s face contorts into a frown as well.  “Thank God only one of those theories is actually true,” he shudders.

“The one about you being my kid? I know,” Louis teases.

Harry digs his fingers into Louis’ side, causing him to yelp at the unexpected assault. “ _No_ , the one about us being together,’ he says mostly to his hands since he’s having trouble meeting Louis’ eyes.

Louis hadn’t known for sure if they had gotten to the point where they could put a name to the way they feel about each other, but he had hoped that they were getting close. There are probably a hundred good reasons for why they shouldn’t be together; their ages, careers, or the fact that Harry could have his pick of anybody in the world, however, he’s not with any of those people right now, waking up next to them with a smile. He has chosen to open his heart up to Louis.

Harry’s still nervously avoiding his gaze when he tries to get his attention back, so Louis shifts to duck down and capture his lips in a kiss to calm the silent flurry of doubts in his mind. Louis pours every bit of his heart into Harry, hoping that he’ll be able to feel even just a fraction of the fondness lodged deep inside of his soul for him.

He’s sure he has succeeded when he finally lets Harry go and his grin is all the more lopsided when they lock eyes.

“So, does this mean that I’m officially Louis Tomlinson’s boyfriend on _and_ off screen?”

“Only if I’m officially the boyfriend of a heartthrob, teen sensation,” Louis smiles, enjoying the way Harry still blushes when he calls him that.

“I’m twenty-two, you know.”

Louis shakes his head as he runs his fingers through Harry’s bedhead curls. “This is never going to work if you insist on reminding me every five seconds,” he tells him, with a playful tug on a lock of hair.

“Really?” Harry innocently blinks at him. “I read somewhere that repetition is good for the aging brain.”

Louis had an entire day of further city exploration planned for the two of them, and it’s completely forgotten when Louis pounces on Harry in retaliation.

They waste an entire afternoon teasing each other and wrestling in the sheets, doing absolutely nothing besides being with each other for their final day off. Louis can’t remember the last time a lazy day in bed felt this perfect.

*

They go out for lunch after dragging themselves out of bed. The two of them end up spending a couple of hours sightseeing before they head back to Louis’ for the evening.

The rest of the crew is set to arrive over the next few hours, so he and Harry spend time setting up two of Louis’ guestrooms for Liam and Niall when they land.

“Does Liam always stay with you?” Harry asks where he’s cooking at the stove. Louis could use one hand to count how many times the kitchen has ever been properly used, and Liam has been the one cooking in almost every instance.

“Yeah, unless we’re in New York City. He has a cousin who lives there, so he likes to visit him every time I have to work.”

Harry’s lips pull into the smug grin he always wears when he’s about to be annoying.  “So you have a ‘ _small place for work’_ there as well?” he asks.

Louis’ cheeks heat up because he was just trying to be modest earlier when he was telling Harry about his house. To be fair, his home _is_ a lot smaller than some of the other properties in the community. Angelina and Brad Pitt’s house could board an entire army.

“The apartment in Manhattan really is small,” Louis assures him. “I filmed there a few times when I was younger, but I mostly just loved the city and wanted somewhere to call home whenever I was there.”

Harry aims a soft grin at him. “I’ve only ever been to New York a couple of times, but I love it every time I’ve gotten to visit,” Harry says with a look of nostalgia. “I’d love to go back soon.”

“We can go once filming is done in a couple of weeks. Or you can go by yourself and use my apartment if you want,” Louis quickly backtracks in case that’s a trip that Harry wants to make alone.

Harry grins at him again, most likely hearing the note of uncertainty in his offer.  

“I only want to go to New York if you’re going to be there. Staying in your massive, posh apartment wouldn’t be the same without you.”

Harry’s words bring a smile to his face, but he works to hide it as he rolls his eyes. “It’s not even that posh,” he insists.

“Says the man currently standing in his six bedroom house. With a pool and a personal cinema,” he adds when Louis goes to argue. And, yeah, okay. Harry kind of has a bit of a point.

The fact that his Hollywood home is bit more lavish than he likes to admit gets brought up again when their agents arrive and Niall’s mouth hangs just as wide as Harry’s had.

“This place is sick!” Niall tells him.

Louis catches Harry fighting a grin from across the room when he casually tells Niall that it’s just a small place that Louis uses when he’s working. Louis has grand plans to make him pay for being annoying as shit, and he gets to carry them out later that night when he has Harry laid out beneath him.

Louis takes him all the way down his throat in a motion that causes him to gag around his length and Harry slaps a hand over his own mouth to stifle the moan that comes out.

“Shit, Louis. Niall and Liam are here,” he breathes in a panic.

Harry’s dick falls out of his mouth when he lifts his head to smirk at him. “That’s why I put them on the other side of my small house,” he says, gripping Harry in his fist again to glide his mouth back over him. He’s always loud whenever Louis is sucking him off and the closer he gets to coming, the more vocal he becomes, and tonight Louis is counting on it.

The next morning is tense to say the least when they all meet up in the kitchen to drive over to the studio together. Well, everyone’s mostly fine, except for Liam who is full on glaring at the side of Louis’ head. Niall just seems really into his breakfast where he’s eating next to him.

“You two look refreshed,” Liam drones over his tea.

“You look especially jetlagged,” Louis quips back. “How was your night?”

“Amazing once you and Harry gave it a fucking rest,” he mutters.

Harry’s blushes at the mention of his name, but he doesn’t look sorry at all as he fights a smirk.

“You’re being quiet, Niall. How’d you sleep?” Louis asks, noticing him looking generally well rested and completely unbothered by his and Liam’s exchange.

“Terrific.” The blonde smiles before taking another bite of his food. “I knew to bring earplugs. Didn’t hear a thing.”

Liam cuts his eyes over at Niall and rolls them, probably jealous because that he didn’t think of that first.

 

They ride over together with Harry and Niall talking excitedly as they pass by the large production studios on either side of them. Their energy is contagious and Louis finds himself smiling when he glances over at them. Liam is still pouting, but the overall atmosphere of their little group is so positive and upbeat that not even Liam’s scrunched up, sulky face can bring Louis down.

James calls them over as soon as they step inside of the sound stage and Louis’ eyes immediately fall on the airplane in the middle of the hollowed room. It’s mid-sized and looks like it could only hold around twenty people at most. It isn’t anything special, but they flew all the way out here just to use it, so Louis is more than excited that he gets to pretend to fly it for the next few days.

“James, my love! A plane of my very own? You shouldn’t have.”

“And to think you end up crashing it in the film. Pity,” he smiles as he pulls Louis in for a quick hug. He moves to welcome Harry with a hug too once he’s able to pull Harry’s attention away from the hundreds of different things going on as everyone rushes to prepare the set.

“I missed you terribly,” Louis says, causing James to chuckle at him. “I was counting the days until you arrived.”

“Really? Because according to Twitter you’ve had _quite_ the romantic getaway and companion for these past couple of days.” His gaze falls away from Louis to notice Harry standing close by his side. Thankfully, Harry is too preoccupied by all of the fuss being made by the crew to notice that he’s the new topic of conversation.

“So…uh. The set looks nice,” Louis comments, trying to discreetly change the topic to something that doesn’t make his heart rate climb just from thinking about it. James smirks to himself like he knows exactly what Louis’ doing, but he doesn’t say anything, choosing instead to follow Louis’ lead and talk about their new location.

Harry turns to them after a while of half-listening to inform them that he’s going over to the plane to have a closer look. His fond eyes linger on Louis for a few seconds longer than James when he turns to leave, and Louis immediately feels his director’s gaze burning into him.

Louis sighs long and hard, already sensing the wave of jokes and teasing that’s surely about to be unleashed upon him. Surprisingly, it doesn’t come. James merely smiles to himself and begins talking about their strict filming schedule, and Louis means to listen, honestly, but he can’t stop himself from checking over his shoulder every few seconds to see what new thing Harry has wondered off to look at.

“You can go over there, you know. You haven’t stopped looking for him since we’ve been talking,” he laughs, not even bothered that Louis’ attention is across the room.

“I’m just going to go see what he’s up to,” he says. He doesn’t even deny wanting to be near his boyfriend, instead taking the free pass James has just given him to walking over to join him as he talks excitedly to the crew.

Louis isn’t quite brave enough to slip his hand into Harry’s just yet once they’re standing side by side, but he takes comfort in the way their arms brush when Harry leans into him a bit. That small touch is something Louis wouldn’t have even hoped for a few weeks ago, and now he’s soaring on it, unable to stop the grin that spreads across his face when Harry nudges him in the side with, “You ready to pretend to fly this thing?”

“Of course,” Louis assures him with a proud lift to chin. “I was born ready.”

*

In the days that follow, they move through the few scenes that involve Louis sitting in the cockpit. It’s fun to mess around with all of the buttons and screens, but having Harry around to watch him from the sidelines is even more of a rush.

There’s one afternoon where the two of them get to film together. It’s for their initial meeting scene where their characters hardly even look twice at one another as Louis nods at all of his passengers who board the plane, which doesn’t sound like a hard job to pull off, but when you factor Harry into the equation it’s nearly impossible.

Filming the part where the plane malfunctions and starts going down isn’t even as challenging as having to purposefully overlook Harry in a crowd of extras. The two of them appear so familiar on camera that James makes them redo it several times, finally resorting to directing them to look at each other like paint drying on a wall in order to get the shot right. Usually Louis would get frustrated with himself over having to reset over and over again to do something this basic, but it’s hard to do anything besides smile every time the two of them botch the scene and end up bursting into a fit of giggles.

They’re still laughing later that night when they’re in the lying next to each other in bed.

“You weren’t even trying towards the end,” Harry accuses him, like he was doing any better with pulling off being indifferent towards him today.

“I was told to deliberately ignore you,” Louis snorts. “In case you’ve forgotten, you’re _Harry Styles_. You tend to draw the eye, love.”

Harry rolls his eyes, his cheeks turning just the slightest shade of pink. “I thought James was going to lose it for sure when we kept messing up,” he grins after he has recovered from his moment of bashfulness.

Now it’s Louis’ turn to roll his eyes. “James is so annoyingly happy that we’re together that I don’t think he would’ve cared if we spent the whole day trying to get that scene right. He’s worse than our fans.”

“Been doing more ‘research’, eh? What did Twitter tell you this time?”

“That my boyfriend is super annoying.”

Louis yelps when Harry reaches out to jab him in the ribs for his sass. His lips find him soon after though, and Louis all but melts against him.

They’ve been working together for months. They don’t have much time left to film in the states, but Louis has enjoyed every second of it. They get to spend all day working and cheering each other on while on set, and getting to stay at Louis’ house is way better than having to sneak around in his trailer just so they can be near each other.

“What are you thinking about?” Harry asks, when Louis hasn’t said anything in a while.

“Just that we’re almost done... It feels like filming flew by this time around.”

Louis has been acting for years, and he has been fortunate enough to make a few friends along the way, but no one has ever made quite as big of an impact as Harry. He’ll be friends with Kate Winslet and James for the rest of his life, but Harry has become so much more than that.

“Do you have any other jobs lined up for after we wrap?”

“None that include my boyfriend being my co-star. Any role I take is going to be dead boring from now on,” Louis grins.

“I’ve thought about that too,” Harry laughs. “If we want to be really obnoxious we could have Liam and Niall draw up contracts that say we’ll only take movies together from now on. We can be a packaged deal like Johnny Depp and Tim Burton or Jennifer Lawrence and Bradley Cooper.”

“We’d be an awesome acting duo,” Louis agrees. “Then people will be like, _did you hear Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson have a new film coming out? I hear it’s already nominated for like six hundred awards.”_

Harry cackles. “Are they all Oscar nominations?”

“Every single one,” Louis confirms. He turns his grin into Harry’s palm when he places it on his cheek with sincere eyes.

“You’re going to win it this time, Lou.”

Winning Best Actor would be everything he’s ever wanted in terms of his career. He jokes about it not being a big deal, but sometimes the fact that he hasn’t won yet does get to him.

“Well, no one has even seen the film yet, and just because we’re in it and James is directing doesn’t automatically mean it’ll be nominated.”

Harry frowns at him. “When was the last time you did a film and it _wasn’t_ nominated? You’re a brilliant actor, Lou. Of course you’re going to be nominated and you’re also going to win.”

Harry’s certainty makes a small bubble of confidence rise up into his chest. “Well, you might be the one to steal the show, love,” Louis laughs. “You could walk away with an Oscar this time too.”

“I don’t think so, and even if I did I wouldn’t accept it. Not if you don’t get one as well.”

Louis sits up at that. What Harry is saying is blasphemy.  

“Harry, no one turns down a fucking _Oscar._ I’d superglue it to your hand if you tried.”

Harry shrugs at him. “I love my job, but awards aren’t that important to me,” he says, and Louis believes him.

Harry doesn’t care about most of the superficial things that come with this job. He doesn’t care about his own fame or being a celebrity, and unlike Louis at his age, he has incredibly thick skin and doesn’t even bat an eye at people who judge him unfairly. He even had the courage to tell people to fuck off when they asked about his sexuality, although he did it politely, being quoted as simply telling the interviewer, ‘it doesn’t matter’, and not one person ever questioned him again on the subject.

He likes being a good role model and he likes making people happy, qualities that not many people his age possess. Harry is one of a kind, but Louis will be damned if he lets him reject the pinnacle of their profession.

“If you win that award it’s going home with you, one way or another. I will shove it down your throat if I have to,” Louis promises.

Harry smirks, pulling him back down to lie beside him.

“I’d much rather you shove something else down my throat.”

Louis covers his face with his hands, because he really should’ve seen that one coming. “I can’t believe you just said that, and I can’t believe you’re trying to use the promise of sex as a means of distraction.”

Harry throws a leg over him to keep him close and quietly slips his tongue into his mouth. He waits until Louis has visibly sobered after he pulls back to smirk at him. “It’s working, isn’t it?”

Louis can already feel his skin heating up just from being under Harry’s smug gaze. Of course it’s fucking working. “Oh, shut up,” Louis grins, pulling him back in.

 

It’s a bit later when Louis heads to the kitchen to get some water. His hair is a mess and his skin is flushed and sweaty from the way Harry sucked him down a few minutes ago, which is why Louis finds it odd when he rounds the corner and catches Liam in a similar state of undress and dishevelment sneaking back down the corridor towards his room.

“ _Liam?_ ” he calls, taking the man by surprise as he whips around to find Louis squinting at him. He freezes right where he’s standing with two bottles of water in his hand. He suddenly reaches for Niall’s door, and Louis audibly gasps. Liam tells him to shut up before stepping inside of the room and closing the door behind him.

Louis practically runs through his oversized house to go tell Harry.

“I thought you were going to get water for _both_ of us,” he frowns when he sees Louis has come back emptyhanded. He’s wearing a confused grin when he catches sight of Louis’ frantic expression. “Louis, what-?”

“You’ll never guess who I just saw on the way to the kitchen!”

“…Liam or Niall?” he guesses with an amused laugh. And okay, that probably wasn’t that hard to figure out, but Louis knows he won’t be able to guess the next part.

“Yes, I saw Liam, but he was like _this_ ,” Louis excitedly gestures between their naked chests, “Going into Niall’s room with _two_ bottles of water.” Harry gasps and blinks at him in disbelief, finally giving Louis the reaction he wanted the first time by looking speechless.

“That’s what I said!” Louis shouts.

“Do you- Do you think-?”

“That our agents are fucking each other right now? Definitely.”

Harry’s eyes turn soft after a few moments. “That’s so sweet. I can tell Niall really likes Liam. He talks about him all the time. I thought the admiration was all work related, but obviously there’s more there.”

Now that Louis thinks about it they do spend a lot of time together and whenever Louis glances over at Liam these days he isn’t quite as moody, especially whenever Niall is around.

“I’ll be right back,” Louis says as he moves to get off the bed. “He teased me when he found out about us, so it’s only fair that I return the favor.”

“ _Lou_ ,” Harry whines. “Come back to bed. Piss Liam off in the morning,” he laughs, and it’s not like Louis can deny him anything, so he comes back to wrap Harry up in his arms.

He’ll deal with Liam later.

 

He gets his chance when they arrive at the studio the next day when Harry and Niall step out of the car first and Liam’s gaze lingers on the blonde for a lot longer than is considered normal.

He rolls his eyes when he glances over to find Louis grinning at him with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“When we make a movie adaptation of your love story I want to play you, the old, jaded agent who falls for the sweet, bubbly blonde with a whole bright future ahead him, who’ll be played by Harry, of course,” Louis tells him.

“Okay, you’re actually older than me,” Liam argues. “And Harry isn’t blonde.”

“I’m older by like six months, and that’s what wigs are for,” Louis smiles.

“I hate you so much,” Liam says, unable to fight the grin he’s wearing. Louis has never seen him blush before, but he thinks he could get used to it. It’s nice on him. “Are you quite finished? That was pretty tame compared to what I thought you’d say when you found out.”

He reaches for the car door, but Louis stops him with a light squeeze to his arm. “I wish you had told me that you liked someone, but I think you two are going to be good for each other and I’m happy for both of you.”

He and Liam have been working together for so long that they usually spend their time bickering like brothers, but there are those rare tender moments when Louis realizes that his agent really is his best mate.

Liam thanks him with a quick hug before leaving the car with his grin still intact. He was the one who convinced Louis to take this role in the first place, swearing that this movie was the right choice and that he wouldn’t be sorry. He wonders if his friend ever thought that it might end well for him too, because Louis thinks they both lucked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you so much if you're readingXx
> 
> Update soon? :)


	4. Chapter 4

The faster they move towards the end of filming, the more Louis wishes he could freeze time so he can fully appreciate how great it is to work with all of his favorite people at once. Louis has worked with dozens of directors, but James remains the best in his opinion, not only because he’s brilliant, but he’s also Louis’ friend. Production is great too just like everyone else he sees every day, but nothing beats going to work and having Harry right by his side.

His smile still brightens every room, the warmth of it seeming to stretch out and illuminate everything within its pull, Louis included. He lights up whenever Harry stands next to him or gently kneads his shoulders after filming a difficult scene. It’s hard to believe that he’s the same kid that Louis misjudged him to be all those months ago when he rushed into their table read running twenty minutes late with his charming dimples and tight jeans. He’s wonderful and amazing, which is why Louis’ breath still catches every time he’s reminded that Harry chose him.

“I’d really like to spend time in New York with you after we wrap,” he tells Louis one afternoon where he’s sun bathing near the edge of the pool with one earbud in. Harry finished filming a couple of days ago, so he now has the okay to tan until his heart’s content. Louis however still has tomorrow to get through, so he’s lounging too, but in the shade a few feet away.

“You can’t be over LA already?” Louis grins. “You’ve barely even started on your tan. Teen sensations can’t be pale, Haz. It’s a rule.”

Harry dips his fingertips into the pool to splash him. Louis pretends to find it annoying, but the cool droplets feel good against his skin.

“I love it here, but New York has a completely different feel to it, you know? I love the city and I want to experience it all again, but this time I want to have my boyfriend with me.”

Louis is already floating just from the sincerity in Harry’s voice, and he only rises higher when he meets Harry’s warm gaze. Louis starts grinning without even realizing it.

“So, you want to take cheesy couples’ walks through Central Park with me and get trampled on in Times Square?”

“Mhmmm,” Harry nods. “And I want to see your ridiculous Manhattan apartment and get ripped off by street vendors and pay too much money to spend ten minutes at the top of the Empire State Building.”

All of that sounds absolutely horrific, but at the same time Louis can’t think of anything else he’d rather do. He can’t wait.

“Alright then, love. We’ll go as soon as we’re done,” he promises.

*

The next morning hits Louis all at once as he films his last scene for the film. The last day of shooting is usually a happy occasion, but today he feels torn about it all ending. He knows that he’s leaving this movie with a great deal more than he came into it with, but the fact still remains that this film was special and he found the most special person in the world by agreeing to do it. He can’t help but feel a little bit sad by leaving it behind.

The camera is still trained close to him when James yells cut for his final close-up. He releases a deep breath when everyone on set bursts into cheers and applause. There’s a wide smile on every face in the room, but the only one Louis can focus on is Harry’s as he takes long strides to come and wrap him in a tight hug. He kisses Louis on the cheek and congratulates him on the completion of another great film, and Louis’ heart has never felt so full.

The whole day is full of proud hugs, pats on the back, and the promise to see everyone again tonight at their wrap party, an event that Louis has opted out of attending for movies past, but he wouldn’t miss tonight’s for the world.

That evening, he and Harry get dressed and meet Liam and Niall in the kitchen just as they have every morning before work. Louis notices how close Liam and Niall are standing in front of each other when he and Harry walk in unannounced. He grins to himself, realizing that the two of them must have just shared a kiss. He knows that he’s right when he can still see a bit of pink tinting their cheeks.

Louis asks if everyone’s ready, and they all nod, so he allows Harry to take his hand and lead the way out to the car with their agents trailing behind them.

Louis had noticed Harry’s choice of outfit when they were in his bedroom getting dressed, but he was so busy trying to get ready himself that he didn’t have time to stop and tell him how nice he looks in his dark jeans and button-up. Louis stops them just before stepping out of the house, letting Niall and Liam walk ahead of them. Harry turns to him with his eyebrows slightly furrowed.

“Did you forget something?”

Louis steps closer, bringing Harry’s hand up to his lips for a kiss. “Yeah, I forgot to mention how gorgeous you look.” Harry’s dimples are on full display on either side of the shy grin he’s currently biting down on. He says a quiet thank you against Louis’ lips when he bends down to kiss him, and neither of them can stop smiling the whole way to the venue.

The party is in downtown Hollywood at a night club that Louis’ never been to. There are paparazzi out to photograph him and Harry arriving together as they walk in, but they try not to pay too much attention to the bright flashes of the cameras.

It’s relaxed inside, despite the circus out on the street with everyone from the cast, crew, and production team flitting around to talk to each other and hang out one last time as a group. There’s a table full of food and alcohol that everyone seems to be helping themselves to and the music overhead already has some people dancing under the colorful lights.

Harry takes his hand and leads him over to the refreshment table to grab two flutes of champagne.

“Are you sure you’re legally allowed to handle those, Heartthrob?”

Harry rolls his eyes at him and shoves one of the glasses into his hand. “If you’re going to be rude, then I’m going to be forced to tell you the exact number of years between us, so shut up and toast with me.”

“Alright, you win. What are we toasting?”

Harry seems to think for a moment before answering with, “The film, our jobs… us. We have a lot to celebrate tonight.” And Louis agrees completely, raising his glass to clink against Harry’s.

Harry, always the people person, leaves him after a while to go mingle with the members of the crew. Louis watches him, mesmerized by all of the special relationships the boy has been able to form over the months they’ve all been working together.

Louis finds himself wearing a soft grin when he walks over to stand with Liam, watching as his boyfriend effortlessly moves through the room greeting every single person he passes by name. Louis takes a seat next to his friend who is dreamily watching after Niall in much the same way.

“Did you ever think we’d be here?” Louis asks him.

Someone across the room says something that causes both Harry and Niall to cackle obnoxiously. Louis knows that he and Liam have fallen hard when they both grin just from hearing their combined laughter.

“Nope. Never in a million years,” Liam shakes his head, “But I’m glad we are.”

“Me too.” Louis couldn’t have predicted any of this when he signed on to do this film. “What do you think would’ve happened if I didn’t take this role. Like, what if I had taken the drug lord film instead?” Louis asks.

“I don’t know,” Liam shrugs. “Then Matthew McConaughey would’ve been forced to take this movie and then Harry would have ended up with him.” Louis’ jaw drops so far that he’s sure it has hit the ground.  “I’m only joking, Louis, Jesus.” Liam snorts a laugh at his horrified expression. Louis recovers after a few moments and elbows his friend in the side for even joking about such a thing. “I’m pretty sure you and Harry would’ve found each other no matter what, Lou. And besides that, Matthew McConaughey is straight, so you can stop worrying.”

Louis scoffs at that. He doubts anybody would be able to resist Harry Styles’ charms no matter their sexuality. All it took for Louis was one kiss during rehearsal and he was done for.

Wrap parties have never really been Louis’ thing, but he makes an effort to talk to everyone going by Harry’s example. He tells them all how nice it has been to work with them, and by the time he has gotten through everyone, Louis ends up dropping into a seat next to his director.

“I don’t remember you being quite this chatty at our last wrap party,” James grins.

“What can I say? I’ve turned a new leaf.”

“Is the leaf called Harry?”

Louis feels his lips pulling into a grin against his will.

“Why did I agree to work with you again?”

“Because we make good films together and because we’re both strikingly handsome,” James tells him.

“Oh, how I’ll miss you and your delusions,” Louis smiles. James scans the crowd, his gaze landing on Harry bent over in laughter with members of the crew.

“I’m going to miss capturing you two on film every day. You’re both incredible on your own, but _together_? I’ve never seen anything like it.”

“I’m excited to see it. I usually hate premieres but this one shouldn’t be quite as hard to get through since most of our scenes are together. ”

James smirks out at the people crowding the dancefloor. “Yeah, but there’s only one scene that matters though.”

Louis clears his throat when he feels his cheeks warming up. He saw the email that James sent him weeks ago, but it took him a while to work up the courage to watch it. The two of them haven’t confirmed to the public whether or not they are together, but Louis knows that once the movie is released there will be no need to say anything. Their chemistry was so unbelievable, so undeniable that Louis ended up closing the laptop after thirty seconds of watching Harry’s face scrunched up in real pleasure rather than the fake kind he was supposed to be portraying.

“I guess we got a little carried away that day,” Louis winces.

“A little?” James snorts. “I think half the crew had to go take a cold shower after you two left the set.”

Louis cracks a grin. He feels a chill run down his spine when he glances over at Harry to find his boyfriend already looking back at him.

He watches as Harry hugs the group of people he was just talking with and then dismisses himself with a polite smile. He maneuvers through the people between them until he’s standing right in front of him and James.

“I was starting to think you were ignoring me and I’d never get a hug,” James tells him.

“Of course not,” Harry smiles. “I simply saved the best for last,” he says as James stands to pull him into a tight embrace. Harry’s still smiling, but it looks almost sad when he pulls back after thanking James for giving him to the opportunity to work with him, to which James turned it all around and told Harry that the pleasure was all his.

“It was an honor working with you, but this isn’t goodbye, you know. We’ve still got the premiere and hopefully the awards shows,” James assures him with a optimistic twinkle in his eye, “And now that you and my other best actor are living happily ever after, I’ll know where to find you for when we do our next great film.”

James’ promise to work with him again inspires an ever brighter smile to spread across Harry’s face. Louis remembers feeling that way when James told him the very same thing nearly fifteen years ago. They’ve been friends ever since.

Their director leaves them after that, claiming that everyone else will start to get jealous if he spends all night just talking to the movie stars. Louis thanks him for everything with a clenching hug of his own before settling back down next to Harry who subtly links their fingers together with a contented sigh.

“So, Mr. Social Butterfly, are you enjoying yourself?” Louis grins.

“Yes. I think I’ve talked to everyone and thanked them and said goodbye. James was last on the list, so.”

“Now, what are you going to do? Dance the night away?” Louis teases. “I think there’s an ABBA song about that if I’m not mistaken...”

Harry shoots him a wary glance.

“Never heard of it. Please don’t sing it.”

“But it describes you perfectly, love. _Young_ and _sweet_ …only-”

Harry rolls his eyes, “I am much older than seventeen,” he points out, letting on that he _is_ familiar with the song after all.

“Maybe, but I see you didn’t exactly deny the queen part.”

Harry laughs so loud that he starts coughing, catching the attention of more than a few of the people who fondly shake their heads at him.

“I don’t want to dance _,_ Lou!” he tells him once he’s able to stop giggling. “I’m ready to go,” he explains, now looking a bit more serious.

Louis looks around at the party still in full swing around them and frowns.

“I thought you said you were having fun. Why would you want to leave already?”

Harry brings Louis’ hand up to his lips to press a conspiratorial kiss to the back of it. When he meets Louis’ gaze he more than understands what the rush is from the intent visible behind his green eyes. “Because, Lou, I want to take you home,” he whispers.

His words take Louis a bit off guard, the rhythm of his heartbeat faltering as Harry carefully watches him.

 “You- you want us to go? Like right now?” Louis double checks.

Harry’s dimples make an appearance just before he presses another kiss to his skin. “Only if you want to.”

“What do we tell Liam and Niall?” Louis asks rather than acknowledging the rapid thudding of his heart when he thinks about where the night may lead.

“We don’t have to tell them anything,” Harry chuckles. “They know where you live. They can get a taxi.”

Leaving everyone at the party to go home with Harry is the easiest decision Louis’ ever made when he squeezes Harry’s hand in his and whispers, “Okay.”

 

The ride back to his house is quiet once they make it past the paparazzi still gathered outside of the club, all of them clamoring to get pictures of the film’s two stars leaving the wrap party first, and most importantly, together.

Louis is silent, staring out of his window with a million thoughts whizzing through his brain as their driver takes them further and further away from the chaos. He and Harry had to practically run to the car together, so he’s still on edge from all of that excitement, but he has no idea where the underlying current of nerves he feels thrumming through his veins is coming from.

Harry reaches for his hand when he glances over at him. Louis wonders if he can hear the way his heart is pounding; it would explain why he chooses that exact moment to lean in and connect their lips in a slow kiss that calms every anxious thought floating around in Louis’ mind. Their motto on set had been to pretend like no one else is watching, and with the reassuring way Harry’s mouth is moving against his right now, it feels as if no one else in the world matters.

Harry pulls back like he’s about to say something, probably to remind Louis that it’s just them tonight, but Louis stops him before he can, grinning and whispering that he already knows before pulling Harry into another kiss.

His nerves are mostly settled when they arrive, so Louis is able to focus on small tasks such as unlocking the door and getting them inside, but as soon as the door closes behind them Harry is right back in his line of vision, his hands finding Louis’ waist in the dark as he presses him against the door.

Something feels so familiar about the way they start walking through the house towards the bedroom. It was months ago that they first filmed that scene, but Louis is thrown right back into the intensity of that day when he feels Harry’s anxious fingers begin to remove his shirt. He remembers worrying about everyone on set being able to see that for him the surrender wasn’t just an act; that he really had fallen for Harry and given in without much of a fight. At the time, Louis hadn’t known whether or not Harry felt the same way about him, but there are no doubts tonight about his feelings as Harry presses soft kisses down the slope of his neck.

The journey to Louis’ room is lot longer than the brief trip they made to the set bed when they were filming, and because Harry’s an annoying prat even when they’re minutes away from having sex, he brings it up.

“It took so long to get here, I thought we were going to have to stop off for food,” he smirks as Louis pushes him to lie back on the bed. Louis doesn’t even argue the size of his house this time, putting all of his focus into the way he climbs onto the bed after him to straddle Harry’s hips.

He unbuttons the rest of Harry’s shirt, leaning down to suck a couple of dark bruises onto his muscled stomach when it’s completely exposed to him. He slides his teeth over his nipples, causing Harry to suck in a sharp breath at the touch, and suddenly the lopsided grin he was sporting disappears. Harry sits up to connect their mouths again, biting into the tenderness of Louis’ bottom lip as his hands move from Louis’ waist down to his ass, squeezing to pull him closer.

Harry’s grip is needy and strong where he’s kneading Louis’ skin through his jeans, the tell-tale sign of a man whose goal is to do a lot more than just feel him up if Harry’s erection is anything to go by. Louis rolls his hips against him just to feel how hard he is between them, and the pressure ends up being too much, forcing Harry to shut his eyes for a few seconds to compose himself when a soft moan tries to escape his mouth.

He whines at first, but watches every motion Louis makes as he moves off of his lap and bends over to slide his jeans down his legs. Harry’s green eyes are wide and attentive like blinking even just once might cause him to miss something important.

Louis’ hands are shaking as he undresses. He grins to himself though at the hungry way Harry’s eyes travel the length of his body, so he makes a show of sliding off his underwear as well, making sure he has every bit of Harry’s attention as he does so.

“Do you want to get the lube, love? Get me ready?” he asks when he has shed all of his clothing. Harry blinks up at Louis in a slight daze, though his eyes light up when Louis raises an amused eyebrow at him and laughs.

All Harry has done since they met is talk about his bum. He even admitted to getting off to it when he was younger. Their love scene demanded that Louis top, which was hot and amazing in its own way, but that’s not at all how Louis imagined it happening when he pictured the two of them together, and from the eager look on Harry’s face right now, he didn’t quite picture it that way either.

“You mean you want _me_ to-?”

Louis grins at the wonder in his voice. “Only if you’re up for it,” he shrugs, coming back to straddle his hips. Harry’s breath catches as Louis better seats himself on his lap, his bare skin against the tight jeans that Harry’s still straining against.

It doesn’t take long for Harry to throw himself into action. He twists his upper body to lean over and dig through the bedside drawer when Louis starts innocently stroking himself above him as he waits. His shaky hands produce a condom and bottle of lube much quicker than Louis would’ve guessed possible.

He’s captivated by the slow movement of Louis’ hand for a moment, his lungs working to take in a large breath before asking Louis to get on his hands and knees and watching in amazement as Louis quickly moves to do it. Louis doesn’t even think Harry is breathing properly by the time he’s poised behind him and pops the cap to the lube to drizzle some onto his fingers.

“You gonna be okay back there, Heartthrob?” he teases as Harry’s eyes longingly travel the dip of his spine. He looks overwhelmed by the sight before him, but not enough to hold back the grin that tugs at the corner of his lips.

“Shut up.  I’m trying to pace myself,” he laughs with a slight blush. “This is like, my life’s _dream_. I don’t want to fuck it up,” he explains, and Louis knows he must be nervous, because his own hands are trembling with anticipation as he waits to be touched.

The air feels too thick to inhale when Harry works the first finger into him, however Louis relaxes a bit more with each second that passes. When Harry slips in a second finger Louis drops down from his hands to his forearms, and by the time he slips in a third, the muscles of Louis’ thighs are shaking from how far Harry’s fingers are reaching inside of him.

He stays where he is, motionless with the side of his hot face pressed against the sheets when he hears the sound of Harry’s zipper sliding down and the rustle of his jeans as he finally kicks them off. Louis was prepared to do whatever Harry asked him to do and in whatever position he wanted, which is clearly the one Louis is currently bent over in, that’s why he’s taken by surprise when Harry moves him to lie on his back and gently pushes his knees back towards the mattress to fit himself between his thighs. And Louis, the king of making light of serious situations, can’t think of a single joke or funny thing to say when Harry looms over him with eyes so dark that Louis finds himself searching for the bright green hues that are usually present.

The last time they were in a position anywhere close to this, Harry’s thighs had been trembling around his waist and there were dozens of pairs of eyes watching their every move. Right now there’s hardly even space between their naked bodies where they’re pressed against each other. They are completely alone with nothing but the sound of their breaths mingling and Louis’ heart pounding just before Harry leans down to kiss him. Feeling overwhelmed by Harry is something Louis has grown used to over the months. Harry kisses him all the time, however, it’s never felt quite like this.

On set everything happened in pieces: first they kissed, then they undressed, and by the time they finally made it to the bed, they had been directed to already be moving against each other. The camera captured their passion in fragmented scenes, but tonight Louis gets to see and feel the transition from Harry slowly moving against him to Harry lining himself up and then pushing inside.

Louis doesn’t have to worry about the facial expressions he’s making or the soft sounds that fall out of his mouth as Harry starts to rock his hips into him. He gets jolted with every snap of his hips, anticipation buzzing through him when he feels Harry start to think less, eventually losing himself in their rhythm. He drops down to whine against the shell of Louis’ ear, the warmth from his breaths sending the storm of butterflies in his stomach into an absolute flurry when Harry whispers that he loves him.

There’s so much of his attention being given to Harry moving inside of him that Louis is having trouble pushing out the words he has been thinking about for months. Louis gulps around the full feeling in his throat, trying to find his voice so he can tell Harry that he feels the same way, but Harry’s pace is relentless and every time he goes to say it a new thrust takes his breath away.

Harry slows his pace to a slow, rolling rhythm when he pulls back to see Louis’ eyebrows knitted together. Harry goes to ask him something; probably what’s wrong, but Louis is able to beat him to it, finally whispering that he loves Harry too once he can breathe again.

Harry is beautiful with the breathless laugher he lets out when he hangs his head, almost like he didn’t quite expect for Louis to say it back to him. Louis cups his cheek to guide Harry’s face back down to his level. He brings their lips together with every nerve ending of his body feeling like a live wire as Harry grins against him. Harry’s hips pick up the pace again once their kiss fades into nothing more than deep, labored breaths, his movements drawing soft moans from Louis’ throat as he moves deeper inside of him.

It isn’t long before his thrusts start to get messy and random, but Louis doesn’t mind because he’s also hanging on by a thread. He clings onto Harry’s shoulders and wraps his legs tight around his waist to focus on himself when Harry admits that he’s not going to be able to hold off for much longer.                      

“ _Lou_ ,” he warns again in a whine, but Louis just nods, waiting for one more good thrust to bring him to the edge too. Louis is right there with him, but he needs just a little bit more. He gets it when Harry buries himself deep and comes with a sharp gasp in Louis’ ear, and that’s all it takes for Louis to follow right behind him.

Louis breathes through the pounding rhythm of his heart with Harry’s solid weight anchoring him down. He threads his fingers through Harry’s damp curls where his head is resting on Louis’ chest. They’re sluggish when they finally move to clean themselves up, and as soon as they’re done they fall right back into bed.

Louis is comfortable where his cheek is now pressed against Harry’s chest. He sighs as he quietly traces patterns across Harry’s skin with the tips of his fingers. He grins when he lifts his head to find Harry already watching him with a fond expression.

“You said that you love me,” Louis reminds him.

“And I do,” Harry confirms with complete sincerity.

Louis’ stomach does a little excited lurch as he smiles like an idiot. “Not just because of the sex though, I hope?” he teases.

Harry fights a smile of his own.

“No, I love you always. My brain just decided to let you know when I was balls deep inside of you,” he laughs. “But you said you love me too, so I guess it evens out,” Harry reasons.

“ _What_?” Louis scrunches his face into a frown. “No, I never said that,” he insists.

“ _Louis,_ ” Harry warns with a smile already visible. “Yes, you did.”

“ _Really?_ I said I was in love with _the_ Harry Styles, professional teen idol?” Louis asks, aghast.

“I hate you,” Harry tells him with a bright smile on his face. Louis still loves that he’s able to make him look that happy.

“Are you quite sure about that, because I’m pretty sure you said you loved me like fifteen minutes ago…” Harry playfully tries to shove Louis off of him, but Louis clings to him like a koala so that he can’t be moved.

“Alright, I’m sorry. I _do_ love you,” Louis relents, shifting so he can kiss Harry’s lips. Harry turns his head though and pretends not to hear him. “I said I love you,” Louis tells him a bit louder, but Harry isn’t letting him off that easy, sighing and picking at his fingernails. Louis laughs, loving that they enjoy tormenting each other as he moves to straddle Harry’s waist, placing his palms on either side of his face to make sure he’s looking directly into Louis’ eyes when he says that he loves him again as loud as he can.

“Alright, alright,” Harry smirks. “I have young ears, remember? You don’t have to scream about it.”

Louis makes him pay when they take a shower later on, and Louis ‘accidentally’ pulls his hair a few times when he’s soaping up his curls.

Harry cracks his eyes open to glare at him accusingly. “You’re doing that on purpose.”

Louis gives his locks another quick yank. “Sorry, did you say something?” he asks. “I swear, these _old_ ears of mine can’t hear a thing.” He’s delighted when Harry lets out a throaty laugh, neglecting the fact that he has a head full of shampoo when he kisses Louis in the spray of the water. Harry tells him that he loves him again, but it’s not like he needs to hear it when he can feel it in every brush of his lips.

*

Just as Louis promised, they fly to New York City a couple of days later and Harry teases him the whole flight about whether or not he owns a penthouse suite.

He can admit that his house in Hollywood is a little over the top, but he maintains that his apartment in the city is normal sized. Harry still thinks he’s full of shit until they arrive at Louis’ three-bedroom home with a modest balcony littered with dead potted plants overlooking the Hudson River. Harry turns to him with bright eyes the moment he steps inside. He bends down to kiss Louis in the middle of his living room and tells him that it’s perfect.

In Los Angeles, the paparazzi pretty much stay concentrated in one or two areas so they are a lot easier to avoid and scurry away from if you don’t want to be seen, but in the city it’s nearly impossible for him and Harry to go somewhere and not be spotted. There is a trail of photographs depicting their lives from day to day, and the internet is full of gossip about the two of them, but for once Louis doesn’t stop to take notice. He’s too happy to care that Harry’s fans think he’s too old for him or that his own fans think Harry is just some fling, so Louis ignores it all in favor of being cheesy and obnoxious all over New York City with him.

“Where do you live when we’re at home?” Louis asks him one morning over breakfast at a café Harry found nearly two weeks ago. It’s small and halfway across the fucking city, but Harry loves it, so they’ve had breakfast here nearly every morning since.

“I have a place that I’ve been renting for about a year, but I mostly just stay with mates.” Harry wipes the foam from his cappuccino off of his nose after he takes a sip. “Why do you ask?”

“I know you stay with your friends sometimes, but I also read somewhere that you bought a house a couple of years ago, so I was just curious. I never hear you talk about it.”

“Been doing more research, then?” he smirks.  Louis kicks him under the table to shut him up, but he’s all ears when Harry continues. “I bought a house for my mum and stepdad. I was in the long process of finding a place for myself when I was asked to read for our movie, so I never got around to it,” he shrugs. “I’ll start looking again whenever we go back.”

Louis nods, taking time to sip his tea in order to build up his courage.

 “…So, uh, are you set on looking for a place in London…alone?”

Harry blinks over his cappuccino mug at him.

“Do you know of someone who _maybe_ wants to look with me?”

“I don’t know. Do you _maybe_ know of someone who would maybe… who would- who’d-” Louis shakes his head, wondering why the hell he’s even bothering with this rhetorical game Harry started. “Do you want to live together, Haz?” he finally spits out.

Harry laughs at the frustration visible on Louis’ face, his dimples popping out to frame his smile. Louis would really appreciate it if he didn’t look so fucking gorgeous when he’s just blurted out something as crazy as he just did.

“Isn’t that what we’ve been doing this whole time?” Harry asks, joining their hands on top of the table.

He says it with so much certainty and ease that Louis’ chest immediately relaxes. He has been sharing a bed with Harry for months. They’ve been inseparable since day one. The possibility of not waking up next to him was awful to think about, but from the way their conversation is going, it seems that Harry plans to stick around with him for a while.

*

Louis wakes up to a text from Liam telling him to check his email. Louis rolls around in bed for a full five minutes ignoring his request before he hears movement coming from the living room. He hadn’t even realized Harry wasn’t in bed.

Louis petulantly slides his glasses onto his face and opens his laptop to the lengthy promotion schedule his agent sent him. He’s got interviews lined up for three whole weeks. Louis flops back onto his mattress with an exhausted sigh even though he just woke up.

He heads into the living room to find Harry tucked up in the corner of the couch with his laptop as well. He grins when Louis plops down beside him.

“I see Niall got to you too. You’d think the two of them would have better things to do in a six bedroom house in LA other than sending emails at the crack of dawn,” he scoffs, glancing over at Harry’s screen to see if his schedule is as bad as his. He raises an eyebrow when he sees that it’s a script.

“New role?”

Harry bites at his lip as he scrolls through it. “Maybe. Niall said the director wanted me to look at it before he sent it to anyone else. I’ve never had that happen before.”

“Haz, that’s amazing. A director specifically asking for you? That’s huge!” Louis remembers when he stopped having to audition and read for parts. People started paying attention to his acting and shortly after, the scripts started coming to him. “What’s the film about?”

“It’s a biopic about Andy Murray... It’ll cover his life and career up to his Olympic gold medal.”

“Wait a minute,” Louis grins. “That’s a _lead_ role.”

Harry’s smile spreads until he’s no longer able to control it. “I know,” he beams. He looks so proud of himself and Louis can’t help but feel the same way.

Louis pokes him in his side to make him laugh. “And just _when_ were you going to tell me about all of this?”

“Well, I haven’t decided if I’m going to take it or not,” Harry explains.

Louis throws his hands up in the air, because _what_? “It’s a lead role, you _love_ tennis, you’ll get to do a cool Glasgow accent, and you’ll finally have an excuse for working out like a maniac because you’ll be portraying a professional athlete,” Louis lists off. “Why _wouldn’t_ you take it?”

Harry rolls his eyes at him. “Well, when you string it all together like that…” It makes perfect fucking sense, Louis thinks.

He disappointingly shakes his head at his boyfriend.

“If you don’t take it I’m calling Liam and telling him _I_ want it,” Louis needles him when he still looks unsure.

“You’re not tall enough to play Andy Murray,” Harry smirks. “And you hate physical activity.”

“Then I guess you better call Niall up and save the world from me trying to serve a tennis ball over a net that I can barely see over.”

They both laugh at the image of Louis portraying an Olympic medalist. Harry meets his eyes with a bit more confidence behind them, but he still looks hesitant about it. “It sounds amazing, but what if I’m not ready to pull off something like this? I’ve never done a movie without some other big actor or actress in the lead.”

Louis removes the laptop from Harry’s grasp to sidle up next to him until they’re face to face. “The director wouldn’t have asked for you if he didn’t think you could carry the film. You’re perfect for this role, love. You’re going to be great.”

He leans in to kiss him, hoping Harry comes to his senses and accepts this huge step in his career. By the time he pulls back, Harry is grinning again. He promises to call Niall before the end of the day.

*

Their promotion schedule only leaves a few days left for them to explore New York. Louis hasn’t been in the city for this long in years and has enjoyed getting reacquainted with it. He feels just as sad as Harry looks when they book a flight back to England, but they promise each other that as soon as their schedules allow, they’ll come back.

They touch down at Heathrow and create a whirlwind media frenzy when they’re pictured leaving the airport together as well as when their car is photographed turning into Louis’ neighborhood. People have stopped speculating whether or not they are a couple at this point and have pretty much accepted it as fact, but that doesn’t stop them from talking.

People love the idea of them together so much that Niall and Liam do the best that they can to get him and Harry joint interviews for when they start promotion in a couple of days. James thinks it’s a splendid idea to pair them up, and before Louis knows it he’s getting a brand new interview schedule from Liam that has his and Harry’s name beside each other for almost every slot.

“People are going to get sick of looking at us,” Harry comments as he scrolls through the schedule Niall just sent him. Louis usually hates sitting still for interviews, but having Harry with him almost makes him excited to get asked invasive things about his life. He can’t wait.

“This is what the public wants, Haz! With a face like yours and an ass like mine, we’ll be unstoppable.”

“We’ll be obnoxious and awful at answering questions because we’ll be too busy looking at each other,” Harry laughs. “I feel bad for our interviewers already.”

Louis sees nothing wrong with any of that. It sounds brilliant to him, smiling just from having an excuse to be around him all day. “Nah. It won’t be that bad,” Louis assures him with a loud kiss to his jaw. “We’re going to smash it.”


	5. Chapter 5

They’ve been in their first interview for less than ten minutes when it starts going to shit because Harry can’t stop making innuendos about their on screen relationship and Louis is powerless to do anything besides snigger right beside him.

Louis is still laughing after their long day of interviews when everyone finally clears out of the tiny room they’ve been stuck sitting in all day. He pushes Harry to lie back on the sofa when they’re alone. He moves to lie right on top of him, slotting their legs together so they’re a perfect fit.

The door isn’t locked, it hasn’t been all day, but it makes no difference to Louis when he leans down to connect their lips. It’s the first real kiss they’ve shared in hours besides the few quick pecks they were able to squeeze in between interviews and it feels amazing. It’s such a nice change getting to have Harry with him after a long day of promotion. That’s why Louis pouts against him when Harry’s fingers playfully dig into his sides after a few seconds, effectively cutting their well-earned moment of peacefulness short.

“What was that for?”

Harry narrows his eyes in an accusing stare, but he’s also fighting a grin so it’s not very intimidating. “For claiming that I was the most high maintenance actor on set.”

Louis laughs to himself about the way Harry’s face had turned adorably offended when Louis had originally said it…kind of like it is right now.

“That wasn’t even a lie,” Louis laughs. “You used to take twice as long as everyone else in hair and makeup.”

“I had elaborate makeup for some scenes, I’ve got a lot of hair, _and_ I have curls. It takes a while sometimes,” Harry says in his own defense. Louis gives him a flat look because while he probably does have more hair than the average human, Harry’s hair is also naturally curly. He literally just wakes up this gorgeous each day, so it’s not like the hair stylists ever have much to do whenever he flops down in their chair. Louis maintains that he’s a low-key diva.

He eventually apologizes for doing nothing but spreading the truth to the public when Harry is still pouting over it. Harry moves to connect their lips again once he has weaseled an ‘I’m sorry’ out of him, but Louis stops his advance with a light poke to the chest when he recalls Harry’s response after he was asked to comment on his experience with getting to work with a four-time Oscar nominee. “I may have said that you’re a little demanding, but you said you hated being saddled with a talentless amateur,” Louis kindly reminds him since they’re on the topic.

Harry’s face splits into a huge grin, the same as it did when he said it the first time. “Okay, you have a wall-sized glass case full of awards in your house including _two_ Golden Globes,” Harry rolls his eyes, but he pokes Louis back when his face turns offended again. “And if I remember correctly, you implied that I was ugly and I smell weird when she asked you about getting to work with me.”

Louis laughs remembering the look of absolute horror on everyone’s face in the room before he cracked a smile and everyone realized that the two of them were just teasing one another for fun.

Anyone with eyes can see that Harry is drop-dead gorgeous and Louis can attest to Harry always smelling like a dream, however, at the time it was fun to take the piss out of such a dull question. Every interview after that became a game between them of who could say the most ridiculous shit about the other and get away with it. Louis likes to think that he won.

“We officially suck at joint interviews,” Harry laughs.

Louis doesn’t disagree with him. The two of them together probably isn’t the most productive plan their team could’ve come up with, but at the same time, he’s never had so much fun doing promotion before, so he really can’t complain. “Liam and Niall should’ve known better than to pair us up if they wanted to get anything accomplished,” Louis smiles, completely unbothered that he just spent a day at work laughing and flirting with his boyfriend.

*

For every joke they cracked during their first few rounds of promotion, they get an interviewer dead set on pissing Louis off for their second.

First of all, Matthew McConaughey’s name gets brought up entirely too much for Louis’ liking, and each time he’s forced to smile his way through a bullshit answer about how ‘ _interesting_ ’ it would be if the two of them should end up nominated for Best Actor again instead of admitting that he’d probably set himself on fire if that man walks away with his award again.

Over the years, Louis has caught a lot of shit about his life and career, which is fine, because he has been dealing with the media and people’s opinion of him for a very long time. Louis can take all the rough parts and criticisms that come with his job, but it’s a completely different story when the media’s firestorm is directed towards Harry.

Several interviewers ask Harry if he thinks his connection with Louis will help further his career and Louis clenches his fist in his lap each time, trying to stifle the sudden urge he feels to punch the arseholes who would even think to ask him such a demeaning question in the fucking face. A lot of the interviewers dance around asking about Harry’s sexuality and their rumored relationship since both remain unconfirmed, to which Louis proudly takes Harry’s hand in his in front of the cameras and everyone watching and tells them to draw their own fucking conclusions. He says it with a smile so as not to come off as a complete dick, but he’s sure he gets his point across when the interviewers quickly change the subject.

Louis is still annoyed at the sheer audacity of some people when they get home that evening. He angrily undresses and finds a pair of joggers and a soft t-shirt to throw on while Harry rattles on about something that Louis isn’t listening to. He can’t focus on anything except how deliberately rude those people were.

“I can’t believe the fucking _nerve_ of some people,” Louis says as he crawls onto the bed, still shocked at that one woman who asked Harry about the pressures of pulling off romantic scenes with someone thirteen years his senior. _That_ particular question had pissed Louis off on both of their behalves, one, because Harry is a brilliant actor and her question implied otherwise, and two, because literally no one asked for the exact difference between their ages. _No one_.

He’s angry all over again as he thinks about it, but he calms down when Harry climbs into bed next to him and guides Louis down onto the mattress so that they’re lying side by side. He’s wearing a soft grin that only grows wider when he notices the deep crease between Louis’ eyebrows.

“You’ll get wrinkles if you keep doing that,” he chuckles.

“I already have them according to the fucking mathematician who interviewed us today,” Louis scoffs.

“She did not say that,” Harry tells him, his eyes all lit up from doing nothing except watching Louis. His chest always feels so light whenever Harry looks at him this way.

“Maybe not, but it was definitely implied.”

Harry fondly shakes his head at him and smoothes out the angry little crinkles that remain on his face. “Lou, why are you even listening to her or any of those other people? No cares what they think. I don’t, anyway.”

“ _I_ care,” Louis tells him. “Not so much about what people say about _me_ , because I’ve been doing this for a long time so I’m used to it, but it’s different with you, Haz.” Harry is wonderful and everyone else should just _know_ that, but they don’t. They gossip and talk about him like he isn’t even a real person sometimes and it pisses Louis off because he doesn’t deserve any of it.

Almost like he knows exactly what Louis is thinking about him, Harry softly grins to himself. He cups Louis’ face, slowly pulling him in for a kiss. The pressure from his lips momentarily make Louis forget that he was even upset in the first place.

Harry’s eyes are serious when he eventually pulls back to look at him and Louis immediately misses his warmth. He keeps Louis close when his words start up again.

“I love you so much for wanting to protect me and fight my battles, Louis, but you don’t have to do that. I’m okay with people talking about me, or thinking that I’m using you, or that we shouldn’t be together, because we both know that none of it’s true.”

Louis never had the level of maturity that Harry clearly possesses back when he was his age, and he still doesn’t if he’s being honest. He likes to know exactly what’s being said about him on the internet while Harry couldn’t care less about other people’s opinions. Louis thinks that he should maybe follow his boyfriend’s example by just not giving a shit. Like Harry said, none of it’s true anyway.

*

The final round of promotion is tame compared to the last seeing as how Louis doesn’t want to use his bare hands to murder the people asking them questions this time. These interviewers want to talk about their talent and the film, which is terrific, because Louis uses every chance he gets to talk Harry up and highlight how amazing of an actor he is.

There’s a light blush visible on Harry’s cheeks with every compliment that rolls off of Louis’ tongue and in return, Harry gushes about him twice as much. Liam and Niall watch on from the sidelines, taking turns rolling their eyes each time one of them goes off on a never-ending tangent about how great the other is.

It’s all easy and sickeningly sweet until one woman mentions the words Oscars and nominations in the same sentence with Louis _and_ Harry’s names. His heart jolts when Liam knowingly grins at from across the room.

The movie hasn’t premiered yet, but it has been released to private publications and awards committees, and according to this lovely woman sitting in front of them the chances of both of them being nominated are better than great. And yes, Louis gets nominated for things all the time, but it’s still fucking exciting to think about, especially if Harry gets to share it all with him.

Louis immediately glances at his boyfriend who claims to not care at all about awards, and even his eyes are full of wonder from the interviewer’s prediction.

Louis took this role with this very outcome in mind, however it means so much more to him now than it ever did when he first agreed to do the film. This movie was special to him, probably the most important movie he’s ever done considering he ended up with Harry at the end of it, but he wouldn’t mind some other type of commemoration for this film too, preferably in the form of a naked man statue dipped in gold with his name scribbled across the front of it.

Louis’ heart quickens just imagining it. It comes to a near halt when the interviewer asks for their thoughts on the subject and Harry answers for the both of them with, “Louis has proven his talent to the world and to the Academy for so long that hopefully this time recognition will be given to someone who works hard, loves the profession, and who in my opinion is the best screen partner that anyone would be honored to act alongside. Everyone already knows he deserves it; I just want the Academy to see it too this year.”

The interviewer smiles at his answer along with everyone else in the room, nodding like she agrees completely. Louis’ heart is too full for him to do anything but stare at his boyfriend in awe, because Harry didn’t even mention himself and the fact that he deserves to win for those very same reasons.

Louis doesn’t know what to say when he’s asked to comment. He happily takes Harry’s hand in his and shrugs. “I guess we’ll just have to wait and see what happens. Both of us will,” he grins, giving Harry’s hand a light squeeze.

*

The two of them have been back in the country and living together for weeks, but their promotion schedule has kept them so busy that the weekend of the premiere sneaks up on them. Their lives quickly turn into a whirlwind of emails, fittings, schedule confirmations, and anxiety over the impending success or failure of their film. Louis often finds himself longing for the quiet days they spent tucked away in New York City when his agent was too busy vacationing with his new boyfriend to call him five times a day about work related shit.

Harry is still in the process of moving all of his stuff in, leaving Louis convinced that he’s going to have to build a whole new wing to his house just to accommodate his clothes. The house is a mess and he can’t get on the internet without his nerves eating at him about the film’s release, and just when Louis thinks it can’t get any crazier, he and Harry remember that their parents are coming down to stay in order to share in their big night.

“Your mum likes me, right? Like, what you’ve told her about me so far? She doesn’t hate me?” Harry asks as if he’s merely curious, but Louis can hear the bit of uncertainty behind it. He can’t help but find it sweet that Harry wants to make a good impression on his mother.

“What?” Louis frowns, “I’ve never mentioned you. She has no idea who you are.”

Harry knocks their feet together under the kitchen table. “ _Lou_. Be serious,” he pouts. “I really want her to like me.”

There is a less than zero chance of her not liking Harry, because literally _everyone_ does, but Louis humors him anyway.

“Love, we talk more about you than me whenever she calls and I’m pretty sure she’s been bragging to all of her friends about finally getting to meet you.” Louis knows this information because a week ago Jay precisely said, ‘ _I’m telling EVERYONE I’ve ever met. They’re going to be so jealous,’_ but he’d prefer not to let Harry know that his mother is insane just yet, so he keeps that to himself.

Harry nods at Louis’ reassurances and takes a sip of his tea. Louis knocks their feet together again when his own mind grows a bit curious.

“What about you, Heartthrob? What do your parents think about me? …You’ve never really said.”

Harry swallows hard and uncomfortably. Louis already doesn’t like where this is going.

“I don’t like to upset them when we talk, so I try not to mention you.”

Louis’ stomach turns at his words.

“Oh God, Haz. W-What have they said to you?”

“Not a whole lot,” Harry shrugs with a sad hunch to his shoulders. “It’s just that they’re always on about that damn cradle robber Tomlinson and his killer jawline and how he’s influencing their innocent, young son... It’s usually a _very_ touchy subject in the Styles’ household. I thought I was going to be disowned at one point.”

For a second there, Louis had thought Harry was being serious and his heart had momentarily quit working. Harry’s eyes are bright and self-satisfied once Louis’ face regains some color.

“You’re such a dick,” Louis says after he breathes a sigh of relief. Harry cackles with his head thrown back. Louis kicks at his feet for laughing at him.

Harry apologizes through his giggles and reaches for Louis’ hand across the table, silently asking to be forgiven. Louis meets him halfway even though he doesn’t think Harry particularly deserves it at the moment, but the green of his eyes wins him over.

“You know how I always say I’m your biggest fan?” Harry asks after Louis finally stops glaring at him. He nods for Harry to continue. “Well, I’m pretty sure my mother thinks that title belongs to _her_. She’d definitely fight me for it, and my stepdad would probably run a close second. They love you and haven’t shut up about you since I told them we were going to be working together. They can’t wait to meet you.”

That makes Louis feel loads better, his breaths coming easier now that he knows Harry’s full of shit and that his parents actually _do_ approve of him. Now his only concern is all of them sharing his home for twenty-four hours.

“This place is going to be a fucking madhouse tomorrow,” he chuckles.

Between their families and the chaos of the premiere, Louis is certain things are going to be insane, but he’s excited regardless.

*

Their parents definitely don’t disappoint when they show up the next day within thirty minutes of each other. Jay can’t stop fussing over her son and how good he looks post-film, and her compliments only increase when she lays eyes on Harry who looks especially fit from how hard he’s been training for his new role. Harry’s parents are a bit quieter during their arrival, but not by much as they give their son a bright hello after not having seen him for a while.

Even though Harry shared his parents’ feelings towards him, Louis still holds his breath when Anne introduces herself and hugs him hello. He immediately relaxes against her from the love and warmth he feels seeping into him. He smiles to himself when their parent’s start chattering like they’ve known each other for years.

The five of them don’t have long to sit around and catch up as they would like, but they make good use of what little time they do have. Within an hour Harry’s mother has told an impressive amount of embarrassing stories about him that leaves a constant shade of pink dusting his cheeks. Louis thinks it’s hilarious to watch him in the hot seat, however it’s not quite as funny when the tables are turned and Jay returns the favor. She hasn’t had many opportunities in the past to embarrass him in front of a boyfriend so she takes full advantage by recounting every naked childhood instance she can think of. Louis’ face is burning by the end, but he’s smiling so much from everything feeling so perfect that he hardly even notices.

Niall and Liam send stylists to the house for their final fittings as premiere time quickly approaches. Their mothers get beautiful, long dresses for the occasion while he and Harry’s stepfather get dark-colored suits to walk the red carpet in. Harry doesn’t even try on the simple grey suit that the stylists brought, choosing instead to wear an outfit that he picked out himself.

Louis’ eyes had grown wide seeing the floral print trousers he had randomly selected from the rack, figuring there was no human on the planet who could actually pull them off. He realizes now how incredibly naïve that was to think about someone as magnificently quirky as Harry when he completes his peculiar outfit with a dark top and a matching floral jacket and ends up looking amazing. Louis tells him he looks like a sexy garden, and Harry smiles like it’s the best compliment he’s ever heard.

Their agents show up with their parties’ vehicles when it’s time to leave the house. Liam wraps him in a tight hug looking brighter and sunnier than Louis has ever seen him as Niall hugs it out with Harry and both of his parents looking just as happy and radiant. Louis wonders if he and Harry look like that when they’re near each other. Probably so since everyone knew they were in love before they even did.

They take separate cars so their arrival to the carpet is staggered with Harry and Niall getting there first followed by him and Liam.

Louis’ a bit nervous when he steps out of the car to the sound of excited cheers that only increase once everyone sees him. There are hundreds of people milling about including media and a sea of fans on the other side of the ropes, but he doesn’t pay attention to any of them as he walks forward, his eyes scanning the crowd for a boy dressed in flowers instead. 

He spots him almost halfway down the carpet, animatedly talking to someone in front of a camera. Whatever he’s speaking about has him grinning from ear to ear, which is why Louis stomach flutters when Harry and the interviewer turn in his direction to wave.

Louis waves back at them with a fond shake of his head because he just knows that Harry is coming up with excuses to talk about him over there, but he tries not to let his boyfriend steal all of his concentration as he turns his attention to the fans lining the street. He goes over to them to sign some things and to say hello before Liam reminds him that he still has to walk the carpet too.

These interviews are much quicker than the joint ones that he and Harry sat through a couple of weeks ago, with these only lasting a minute or two each. According to every person Louis talks with, people are excited about the movie, but also very curious about its two stars, so most of the questions are about that. Louis does a great job on his own, but he can’t help missing his interview partner every time he thinks of a witty or funny response to give.

Harry finishes walking the carpet before him and disappears inside after his last interview. Louis takes a deep breath when he arrives at his final stop of the night, ready to breeze right through it so he can go join him.

The interviewer is a woman in a dark blue dress who smiles and shakes his hand as soon as he’s standing in front of her and the camera. She comments on how great he looks and how excited everyone is to finally see the film after witnessing his and Harry’s undeniable chemistry in interviews. Louis thanks her with a humble grin, and it stays on his lips until she not so subtly asks whether or not Louis has come to the premiere alone.

Louis flashes her his most charming smile. “Well, I can never _truly_ be alone since I’ve got Liam as a shadow…” he answers.

Liam’s head pops up from his phone when he hears his name. He narrows his eyes at Louis before turning his back to him. Louis doesn’t know why he’s trying to appear so professional and busy anyway. He’s probably just texting Niall.

“So, no date for Louis Tomlinson tonight?” she asks again, feigning disappointment, even though her tone suggests that she knows otherwise.

“No, I do have one,” Louis answers, “I just haven’t seen him in a while. I think he ditched me to go find a good seat, but I know he’s around here somewhere.”

And he must have been close by, because as soon as the words are out of his mouth the crowd erupts into another loud wave of cheers. Louis raises an eyebrow at them, trying to figure out what the big fuss is, but he realizes exactly who they’re cheering for when a pair of strong, ringed fingers come down on his shoulders to give them a light squeeze.

Harry smiles as he comes to stand next to him. “Hi, again,” he greets, waving at the fans who are now screaming their heads off. Louis understands their reaction completely because he feels like cheering too when Harry presses into his side and rests a hand at the small of his back.

The interviewer looks delighted to see him back, and even more thrilled to have them both standing in front of her at the same time.

“Hello, again! I was just getting to the bottom of your co-star here showing up stag. He says I’ve got it all wrong, though.”

“Yeah, you do. His agent and his beautiful mother are here with him, so I think he’s covered in the date department.”

Harry flashes the woman a charming grin, causing her to laugh at his evasive joke, but she doesn’t let that deter her.

“You both have amazing support from your families, but seriously, you two,” she says trying to get them back on track, “You’ve both shown up separately, but all anyone has been talking about is the close relationship you two have obviously formed over the course of this film and even after the film wrapped…would it be safe to assume that you are in fact together?” she asks with a hopeful expression.

The way Harry’s lanky grin pulls at his lips is Louis’ only focus when he turns to meet his boyfriend’s eyes. He lightly squeezes Louis’ waist before turning his attention back to the woman and her camera. “I’m standing here next to the greatest person I’ve ever met and we’re both here supporting each other through this amazing experience… I can’t think of a better man I’d rather have on my arm as a date tonight than him.”

The woman’s expression melts from his candid words. She turns to Louis for further comment. He says something eventually, but he has to stop blushing before he can respond with, “I couldn’t have said it better myself.”

 

Everyone from the film’s crew and production as well as their loved ones are already inside the theatre when Louis steps in. He and Harry don’t get to circulate and speak to everybody, but they try to say hello to as many of their old friends as possible as they locate their seats. Louis has his eyes out for him as they move through the crowd, and they finally spot James and his wife just before he’s about to go up and introduce the film before it starts.

He wraps them each in a crushing hug as soon as they’re within reach. It doesn’t even feel like they have seen each other in over a month.

“This is it! Are you two finally ready to witness the magic of your combined talents?”

Louis rolls his eyes at him. “You’ve been sending us your favorite shots since we wrapped. I think the novelty has worn off by now,” he tells him.

“You’ve seen bits and pieces, but not the whole thing. I’m telling you, you and everyone else are going to be amazed.”

They have both seen parts of the film as it was being edited, so Louis already knows how effortless and raw their on-screen chemistry is. He can’t imagine what it’ll be like to see it all pieced together, though.

The lights dim just as everyone starts settling into their seats. Louis takes a seat beside his mother with Harry and his parents on the other side of him so they are both sandwiched in by their parents.

His heart is racing with nerves and excitement after James’ introduction and the last of the lights go out. The screen illuminates before them and Louis takes a long, deep breath, because after all of these years, his nerves still get the better of him whenever he has to sit through a premiere.

His mother grabs onto his hand for a quick, encouraging squeeze like always, but he doesn’t feel like he can properly breathe until Harry does the same. Louis smiles to himself when he doesn’t immediately let go, leaning over in the crowded room to kiss his lips and whisper that he loves him. Louis has just enough time to say it back before the music starts and an opening shot of a wooded landscape from the window of a plane fills the screen.

Louis already thought that just having the opportunity to film with Harry and getting to know him was something special. Every moment the two of them spent on set together felt charged with energy so palpable that Louis often questions whether or not he fell in love with Harry on day one, but getting to witness their chemistry from an outsider’s perspective makes Louis realize what James was always going on about and why they couldn’t keep their feelings secret.

They truly light up the screen together, even during emotional or dramatic scenes. Admittedly, Louis has always been a little narcissistic, so he tends to watch himself and his own facial expressions so he can critique himself, but tonight all he can focus on is Harry and how absolutely gorgeous he looks, even when he’s all cut up and bandaged on the screen. He briefly feels bad for teasing Harry in interviews about all the time he spent in hair and makeup, because even with all of the artists’ efforts to make him look frail and damaged, Harry’s beauty still manages to shine through.

The scene where Louis nearly shoots himself is hard to watch for everyone, including him. He glances over at his mother who hasn’t stopped crying since the beginning of the film when the plane malfunctioned and went down. He can’t tell if she’s upset over his character being so low that he would take his own life or if it’s the fact that it’s her son pretending to feel that lonely, so Louis takes her hand and gives it a squeeze to let her know that he’s right there. Harry looks a bit weepy in the eyes as well, but he mostly just looks amazed at Louis’ performance, an expression of complete awe on his face he watches Louis fail to pull the trigger to answer the phone instead.

After the attempted suicide, the subject matter of the middle of the film isn’t nearly as dark, so everyone relaxes during the next bits, but Louis can’t breathe any easier knowing that his and Harry’s love scene is coming up. He suspects that scene will be just as hard to watch as the one with the gun, but that’s probably because he’s the one half naked and featured in it.

James sent him that scene edited in nearly a dozen different ways to try and get him to watch it, but he never could make it through the whole thing without either blushing, shutting his laptop, or wanking off somewhere Harry couldn’t see. Louis wishes he had just gone ahead and watched it so that he wouldn’t have to feel so anxious about it now.

It begins with the heated scene where Harry nearly walks out on him, and Louis can already feel himself cringing as he attempts to disappear through the back of his theatre seat. It doesn’t work.

Louis watches himself give in to Harry on screen as their characters share their first kiss. Their touches are tentative and cautious and make Louis want to coo at how sweet they both look as Harry wins him over, but all of that is short-lived because soon after Louis’ fingers are gripping into Harry’s curls and their tongues become both audible and visible as they battle for dominance of the kiss.

Louis wants to squeeze his eyes shut and maybe even cover his ears a little when they start walking towards his set bedroom to undress. Their shirtless bodies on screen making Louis feel too warm in the cool room as they move to the bed. It feels as if he has been transported right back to that day of filming when Harry’s head hits the pillow right where James had instructed.

Louis tells himself that he’s making a bigger deal out of this scene than is really necessary, that the intensity of their connection is all in his head because he’s so anxious, but a quick look around the theatre at all of the open mouths and smirks from the people whose eyes are glued to the screen does nothing but confirm that he and Harry are perhaps _too_ good at their jobs.

Thankfully, the images of him pretending to push into Harry are the last shots he has to endure, but they just so happen to be the worst since he and Harry had completely lost themselves as it was being filmed. Every thrust of Louis’ hips and sound that falls out of Harry’s mouth are completely genuine in that moment, and Louis kind of wants to die considering everyone in the room can probably tell. The scene was passionate and raw to begin with, and somehow it gets even grittier as he watches himself sink his teeth into Harry’s skin as a source of release. He still can’t believe he really did that in a room full of people, nor can he believe the desperate whimper that Harry lets out, forcing Louis recall the way Harry’s thighs had been trembling around his waist that day.

Louis clears his throat and ducks his head when he starts remembering the way that particular day of filming had ended with him coming in Harry’s mouth for the first time and he can feel arousal tugging at him. They are literally surrounded by people so Louis doesn’t even move to adjust himself in his pants, fearful that everyone will be able to tell what he’s doing. His _mother_ is in the room, for fuck’s sake, and there are some things he’d rather her not know about him (the fact that he's getting turned on by watching himself and his boyfriend or the way that he looks and sounds during sex for starters), so Louis forces his mind to concentrate on other things in the room like the bald spot of the man in the seat in front of him.

The scene finally ends and moves into the next one after what feels like ages. No one in the room turns to look at him like he expected they would. Even his mother keeps her eyes trained to the screen, but he does lean forward to spot James, Niall, and Liam a few seats over smirking to themselves.

Louis is grateful that the room is so dark that no one can see how flushed his skin is when Harry leans over to whisper in his ear.

“I give us four and a half stars for that scene.”

Louis is supposed to be watching himself marveling over a sleeping Harry still in his bed the morning after, but his curiosity gets the better of him. “Why not five stars?” he asks, wondering what more they could’ve done in that shot besides actually have sex to get it up to Harry’s high standards.

Louis rolls his eyes when Harry grins and answers with, “No Tomlinson love scene is complete without a full ass shot.” Louis nudges him in the side, because honestly, he should’ve known.

*

The movie ends with their characters just shy of the third year anniversary of the crash, still healing, still coping, but most importantly, still working to do all of it together. The applause after the lights go up is overwhelming.

They have to walk the carpet again as they leave, but only to talk to a couple of interviewers about their experiences watching the film for the first time as well as how they think it’ll be received by the public when it starts playing in theatres tomorrow.

They leave soon after that, but this time Harry and Louis share a car since there’s no red carpet business to worry about. They pull up to the house with Liam, Niall, and their parents just minutes behind them, and they all go inside to wind down from their busy night of excitement. They end up in the kitchen, raiding Louis’ refrigerator which Louis’ mother still can’t quite believe has actual food in it. He lets everyone know that they have Harry to thank for that.

Their mothers step out of their heels and all of the men in the room have discarded their jackets for comfort as they eat and chat with one another like they’ve been doing it their entire lives. Louis realizes that he has never felt this much love in his house before when he looks around and sees how easily everyone is getting along. His mother adores his boyfriend and Harry’s parents seem to really like him as well. Their agents and best mates in whole world are hand in hand, and whenever Louis looks at Harry he feels lucky. Their team didn’t throw an after party, but Louis thinks this is a million times better, anyway.

Niall and Liam decide to leave once the group’s energy has leveled out again. They move to hug everyone good bye, promising to come over for a late breakfast in the morning.

“Don’t even think about waking me up with phone calls or bloody emails tomorrow,” Louis warns as he pulls Liam into a tight hug. Liam smirks like he’s going to do the exact opposite of what Louis asked. He always does.

“I figured you’d want to look at some new scripts since the premier is over with. You’ve gotta get back on the horse, mate.”

“I’m retiring,” Louis deadpans.

“Yeah, right,” Liam rolls his eyes at his lie. “At thirty-six?”

“I’m thirty _-five_ , arsehole,” Louis retorts right as Harry goes to correct him as well. They grin at each other from across the room, which only makes Liam roll his eyes again.

He and Niall finally make it to the door, but not before making a few jokes about him and Harry wanting to do some scene reenactments before the night ends. Liam and Niall both smirk like the annoying bastards that they are before Louis practically forces them out just so they’ll stop talking about sex in front of their parents. Luckily, they seem to think it’s funny, laughing as they continue to tease them about their more intimate scenes long after Liam and Niall have gone, and Louis’ cheeks burn the entire time. Their parents head to bed soon after that. Louis doesn’t know if it’s from Niall and Liam’s comments or that they’re just tired, but he assumes it’s a little bit of both.

Louis sighs as he steps out of the rest of his suit, the pieces of his outfit falling to the floor around him as he undresses. He’s just about to pick everything up so it doesn’t wrinkle when Harry wraps him up from behind to breathe him in and press soft kisses down his neck.

“You were so amazing tonight,” he whispers.

The warmth from his lips feels wonderful after such a long day and night as Louis leans into every touch he is given. He soon turns around in his arms so that they’re face to face and follows along easily as Harry guides him to lie back on the bed. His mouth leaves a trail of small goosebumps in their wake as they move down his chest towards his stomach.

Harry makes sure to reiterate how great his abs looked on screen as well as in this moment as he sucks small bruises along his torso. Louis allows himself to feel proud from the hard work he put in eating all of those fucking salads and sweating at least twice a week for his body to look this way. He usually drops the health routine as soon as filming is done, but this time he has tried to keep it up.

“You didn’t look too bad up there either, Heartthrob.” Harry beams up at him at the compliment. “You looked just like Sleeping Beauty, all muscular and comatose in your hospital bed.”

Harry laughs at him, dropping one more kiss to Louis’ stomach before he moves to lie next to him so that they’re face to face. They lie there in the quiet for a long time before Harry speaks up.

“I really hope everyone likes it,” he says with a slight furrow to his brow. Louis frowns, because he doesn’t know what Harry is worried about. Their movie was amazing and so was his performance; _both_ of their performances, really. People have been excited to see it since they realized he and Harry were even working together.

“There’s no way people can dislike a film with you in it, love. Everyone will go see it tomorrow and then we’ll spend all night doing research and trolling the internet to confirm what we already know, which is that everybody will love it.”

Harry’s dimples make an appearance as he smiles. “I know it’s an amazing movie, I just want everyone’s hard work to pay off. James’, the crew’s, and yours…I think you should all be recognized.” Harry never seems to include himself when they have these little chats about people who deserve such great things. Louis always makes sure to add his name to the list.

“We all worked hard and so did you, Haz. If anyone gets nominated, I’d bet my entire awards case that it’ll be you.”

“Awww,” Harry pokes at his side, “You love me more than your three trophies? How sweet.”

Louis retaliates by kneeing him in the leg. “I’d love you a lot more if you weren’t so annoying,” he tells him.

Harry’s apology kisses are welcomed as he moves to pull Louis closer to him. He loves Harry more than anything even when he’s being a menace, so he makes sure to tell him that when their lips separate. The two of them found each other because of this film, so it’ll always be special, but Louis would be lying if he said he didn’t want their team to have all the recognition that Harry was just talking about. They all deserve it in his opinion; he just hopes that the Academy feels the same way.


	6. Chapter 6

Louis’ fans haven’t gotten this excited about one of his films in years. Like, obviously they always support him and whatever project he undertakes and make a big deal out of him receiving recognition for his roles, but Louis honestly hasn’t seen them so passionate about something he’s done in a while. The amount of praise and acclaim is overwhelming when you factor in Harry’s massive fan base and their unwavering loyalty to anything and everything he does.

“People keep asking if we can make an Outlive 2,” Harry snorts from his side of the couch.

His legs are dangling over the arm and his hair is splayed out and beautiful on the cushion where the ends of it just brush against Louis’ thigh. Louis’ been combing through it with his fingers so much that it’s glossy from so much attention.

“They’re asking that to avoid asking for they really want, which is another sex scene.” Louis can see right through their fans and their seemingly innocent tweets.

“Nah, I don’t think so. There have been several demands for our sex tape, so I don’t think they’re just playing modest,” he laughs.

There’s honestly no need for them to ever record themselves having sex. Their love scene left very little to the imagination as it is, so they’re pretty set in the erotic films department if you ask Louis. “Tell them to ask James for a part two,” Louis smirks.

“They already did. He told them, ‘ _The world isn’t ready yet’.”_

Louis agrees.

He tosses his phone onto the table in front of them and curls into the arm of the couch with a loud exhale. They’ve been at it for hours, just sitting there reading through all the reactions and reviews and now Louis’ eyes and head are starting to feel it. He feels like he hasn’t properly blinked in ages.

He hears the light thud of Harry’s phone landing beside his and then a pair of familiar hands tugging him out of his little ball to lie back against his chest. He sighs contently when Harry starts playing with his hair. “Headache?”

“Not anymore if you keep doing that,” Louis mumbles. He could lie here for hours, possibly even days from how good it feels. Harry presses a kiss to the top of his head and then starts working his fingers against the tension in his neck and shoulders. “Oh my God. You so know that you can never stop now that you’ve started, right?” Harry increases the pressure of his hands and Louis accidentally moans.

“Feel good?”

Fucking amazing more like, but all Louis can manage is a sluggish nod of his head. “Doing research is hard work,” he manages after a couple of minutes.

He moves with Harry’s chest when he laughs beneath him. “It’s Twitter, love. We’ve been over this.” Louis doesn’t give a damn what they call it so long as he never has to move.

Harry’s lips are ghosting right behind Louis’ ear as his hands smoothly transition from massaging out his kinks to mapping the contours of his skin. He feels along the slope of his neck and shoulders causing Louis to feel like he’s floating in the air. “That feels so- so…” Louis can’t describe it. Fantastic? Other-worldly perhaps? Harry chuckles at his current lack of brain function.

“You know, I should get you out of these clothes and run you a warm bath,” he says, voice gravelly and so very close to Louis’ ear that it causes him to shiver.

“ _Us_ ,” Louis breathlessly corrects him right when Harry trails his teeth along the nape of his neck. “You should run _us_ a bath.” He can feel Harry smile against him from his suggestion.

“Would you like that?” he asks like he doesn’t already know that Louis loves taking baths with him. The answer is and will always be yes.

“Can- Can we use one of your bath bombs?”

Louis had initially laughed at them when he walked in on Harry soaking in a tub full of scented dark-colored glitter after a particularly intense day of training at the gym, that is until they used one together one night and ever since then Louis has been hooked.

“Of course we can,” Harry grins, “Is there any other way to bathe?”

No, there isn’t. Not in this moment anyway with Harry’s hands and lips working him over.

Harry instructs him to go get undressed while he goes to get things ready. Louis is up and headed for the bedroom before Harry even finishes speaking.

When he steps in the bathroom he finds Harry leaning over the edge of the tub in the smallest pair of underwear that Louis has ever seen. His hair is pulled back into a bun, and his body looks so toned and sculpted in the light that Louis itches to run his hands all over him. He swallows hard when Harry glances over his shoulder at him and grins with both dimples popping out.

“You coming?”

Louis nods, walking over to join him and peek at the water’s level so far. It’s half full already with various shades of blue and pink fizzing at the surface. It smells spectacular.

“I picked one I thought you might like,” Harry explains as he shuts the water off and swirls his hand through the colorful bath. He has an entire drawer dedicated to these things and other random bathing cosmetics and Louis doesn’t know the names of any of them. All he knows is that this water looks awesome and that he’s about to get rubbed down in it.

He complies easily when Harry guides him closer and gently pulls his underwear down his thighs. Harry stands to take his off as well and then gingerly steps over the tub’s edge and settles back against it. He offers Louis his hand to help him inside as well.

The water is warm and silky against his skin when he rests his back against Harry’s chest in the exact position they were sitting in on the couch except it feels a million times better in the hot water of their bath.

Harry cups his hands to pour warm water over his shoulders, nosing along Louis’ neck as he resumes working his fingers into his skin. Louis lies there wondering if he even has a pulse right now from how relaxed and tranquil he feels, his only job being to use his big toe to let more hot water flow in whenever the bath starts to lose heat.

“How’s your head feeling?” Harry whispers.

Louis had forgotten he even had a headache. “Amazing,” Louis sighs. He shifts to plunge himself deeper and feels Harry’s dick just as hard as it was when they first got in the bath. “How’s yours? I can feel it poking into my back,” he smirks.

“Sorry,” he giggles, not sounding like he is at all. “I was trying to behave and be discreet.” Louis would use lots of words to describe Harry’s dick, but discreet definitely isn’t one of them.

Louis acknowledges his own erection beneath the water. He moves his arm for the first time in ages to reach down and tease himself open.  The kisses Harry keeps leaving along his neck get a bit more urgent once he realizes what Louis is doing.

He’s feeling so pliant and loose already that it doesn’t even take long before Louis is shivering against his own touch. The water sloshes around them when Louis moves to face Harry with his thighs on either side of his hips, his eyes heavy as he slots their bodies together and slowly sinks himself down. Harry momentarily hangs his head back at the tight pressure around him; Louis doesn’t even give him time to breathe before he’s working his hips in small circles.

When he opens his eyes again they’re darker than before, but energized from the tight hold he has around Louis’ ass, his grip tense, but the rest of his body slack and relaxed as Louis slowly rides him. He dislodges one of his hands to lightly fist in Louis’ hair and pull him closer, his other hand moving to start pulling him off beneath the water.

Louis was already wondering how quick this was going to be over when they started. The added stimulation is so perfect that it causes him to lose rhythm as he pants against Harry’s skin.

“Still feeling good?” Harry asks even though it’s obvious that Louis is practically on cloud nine at the moment. He’s fucking Harry in a bath that looks like a galaxy. He’s way better than just _good._

“Yeah,” Louis breathes, picking up his rhythmic pace again so that it matches Harry’s hand.

“Still thinking about all of those people on Twitter?”

Louis shakes his head in answer. Harry has always been a talker during sex. It’s generally nonsense, especially if Louis is sucking him off, but he’s able to string together whole sentences during times like these. The rough quality of his voice causing Louis to chase the heat he can feel growing at the pit of his stomach.

“Who are you thinking about?”

“You,” Louis says automatically, imagining the way Harry’s face is going to look when he comes.

“Yeah?” Harry breathes with a little whine. “And who are you going to think about when you win and you go up to accept your Oscar?”

The rhythm Louis had set gets fucked all to hell as he moans. He almost comes just _thinking_ about it.

“Us,” he manages with his heart pounding in his ears. He tries to resume his movements but they’re nowhere near as smooth as they had once been as he chokes out, “ _Our_ film.”

“Our film, but _your_ Oscar,” Harry nods, now thrusting up to meet Louis’ feeble little figure-eights.

“Harry,” he warns, feeling his willpower slipping with every second that passes.

He wants it, is the thing. Every nonsensical word that Harry is blabbering about is exactly what Louis has wanted for years, so much so that Harry is able to destroy him with nothing but the mental image of finally obtaining it.

“You’re gonna win, babe,” Harry promises, still sliding his fist around him, but doing it with a lot more intent. Louis knows he only has mere seconds left before he’s spilling, but he holds on to every word falling out of Harry’s mouth. “You’re going to win in front of everyone. Even in front of McConaughey. He’s going to have to watch you walk away with that award on _your_ night with _your_ win.”

Louis isn’t sure if it’s considered normal by most couples to use Matthew McConaughey’s name to get off, but he and Harry definitely are, and what’s more concerning is that it’s effective as hell because as soon as Harry says it, Louis is coming so hard that he sees little stars of light popping behind his eyelids.

He hangs onto Harry’s neck as he thrusts up to finish himself off inside of him, rambling about how proud he’s going to be to watch Louis get what he deserves on Oscar night. Louis feels the exact moment that Harry comes, the force of it jolting and washing over him as Harry’s hips slow to an eventual stop.

Louis opens his eyes, his thoughts lagging so much that all he can focus on is the water that still slightly resembles the cosmos even though the colors are all blended together. It doesn’t even smell like sex in their bathroom; just flowers and blossoms, and Louis finds that lovely.

Harry tilts his chin up to kiss his lips when his chest is rising and falling in a normal pattern again. He’s cold after a while, but too lazy to reach behind him and turn on the hot water. The water’s almost up to the brim anyway with both of them in it, so it’s probably a good idea when Harry suggest they get out.

He gets patted down with a big, fluffy towel and sent straight into the bedroom while Harry cleans up behind them. Louis doesn’t protest being told what to do at all if it means getting out of cleaning, and when Harry comes to join him he’s already beneath the covers. He jumps when Harry slides in behind him, his skin cold from walking around the house with nothing on.

“I’m freezing,” he says, nuzzling his cold nose into Louis’ neck.

“Really? I thought Seventeen Magazine described you as ‘sizzling-hot’,” he wonders aloud. Harry pinches his arm for that, but it’s well worth it.

“Shut up. You were on the cover of Cosmo once.”

“Uh, that’s an adult-age magazine, thank you very much. They give sex-advice and everything.”

“Like what?” Harry laughs, “Coming over the image of a jealous Matthew McConaughey? You should send that idea to the editors.”

Harry is technically the one at fault here for that whole situation, but Louis doesn’t point that out. “You’re not going to let that go are you?”

“Never,” he smiles against him.

They lie there for a while in the quiet until Harry is so still behind him that he thinks he’s asleep, but then he feels a warm pair of lips moving against his neck.

“Everything I said is true, you know? You really are going to win, love.”

Louis’ stomach flips, a grin stretching across his face at Harry’s words. “I haven’t even been nominated yet,” Louis reminds him, even though he really, really hopes that he will be. He hopes all of them will be.

“Doesn’t matter,” Harry yawns. “You’re still going to win.”

Louis falls asleep hoping that his boyfriend’s intuition is right.

*

It’s almost an entire month later when Liam sends him the single most ominous text Louis has ever received.

_‘Everyone’s saying to be on the lookout first thing. Make sure you’re awake at a decent hour.’_

Louis’ whole body goes still. Make sure he’s awake? Louis will be lucky if he sleeps at all tonight knowing that tomorrow morning will forever seal his fate.

It’s all happening too fast is the thing. He wishes he had more time to prepare himself in case he doesn’t actually get nominated. He wishes the Academy weren’t a bunch of vague arseholes who refuse to give an exact time for the release of the nominee list so he won’t have to pace holes in his floor as he waits around. He wants all of those things, but most of all he just wishes Harry was here to keep him sane.

 _‘Will you come over to wait with me?’_ Louis types. It sounds horribly needy to ask Liam to come be a distraction, but Harry has been working in Glasgow for almost a week doing prep work for his new movie and Louis figured he’d be back in plenty of time before the list came out, but clearly he was wrong because the Academy is annoying as fuck and has up and decided that tomorrow should be the day. Why couldn’t they have just waited until next fucking week?

 _‘I just saw you yesterday. I’m busy.’_ Liam replies like the whining prat that he is. Louis isn’t working at the moment so that means Liam isn’t either. Niall is currently in Glasgow with Harry, so there’s literally nothing that Liam is currently doing besides being difficult. Louis tells him just that, and not even half an hour later Liam is grumpily standing on his doorstep with an overnight bag thrown over his shoulder.

“Liam! What a surprise, mate. What brings you here?”

Liam rolls his eyes at him. “You threatened to replace me with an American agent if I didn’t.”

“So good of you to come, really,” Louis smiles, stepping aside to let in his sulky friend. Louis doesn’t even know why he’s complaining it’s not like he has anything to do either as they wait, so they should be miserable together like true besties.

They’re halfway through a container of ice cream about three beers in with James Bond playing as background noise when Louis speaks up about what’s been bothering him all night.

“…What if I do get nominated and I end up winning this time like everyone says?” he asks. “Then what?”

Liam answers without even looking at him, all of his focus on his last bite of strawberry before pushing the container away.

“Then you go up and give your acceptance speech in a timely manner so they don’t have to cue the music to kick your arse off the stage.”

Louis could definitely see himself earning the boot from the Oscars stage for going over his time. He’d probably be so shell-shocked from actually getting to thank people that he’d just stand there gawking at everyone.  The thought almost makes him smile.

“I know that, Li, but- what if I’m the _only_ one nominated? What if I finally get what I’ve wanted after all this time and no one else from the film even gets recognized?” He loves the spotlight, but he doesn’t want _all_ of it. He wants his friends to share in it with him. It’s only fair.

Liam turns to him now, eyes a bit more sympathetic and not quite as annoyed at Louis talking through the good bits of Casino Royale.

“Niall says that Harry can’t be bothered with the politics of it all and that he’s mostly just excited for you. I know James would be too, Louis. Even if this isn’t his year, he’d be happy for you.” Liam reaches over and gives his arm a squeeze as reassurance of everything turning out okay. It’s nice and it makes Louis feel as though his friend understands him. He still wishes Harry could be here, though.

His phone vibrates with a new text from him almost as soon as Louis thinks of him.

‘ _Heading to bed now so I’ll be up in time for the big announcement. I love you, don’t eat all of that ice cream in one go, and I can’t wait to see your name on the nominees list tomorrow!’_

Louis smiles to himself and the mostly empty container of ice-cream. He feels his cheeks heat up when Liam catches him smiling at nothing.

 _‘Liam ate most of it,’_ Louis lies _. ‘And your name won’t be too far away from mine when your name ends up on the list as well.’_

_‘Our names will be so close they could reach out and touch each other.’_

Louis bites down on a grin as he replies _. ‘Appropriate touching, I hope? There’ll be other names there too. We don’t want to make them jealous.’_

 _‘They can cover their eyes…or watch. I don’t mind,’_ Harry sends with a few winky faces _._

Louis snorts a laugh at him while typing out a new message, adoring Harry all the more for being an idiot.

‘ _I_ _love you,’_ Louis types as soon as he thinks it. Louis has a habit of doing that; just telling Harry that he loves him whenever his heart feels like reminding him who it belongs to.

He knows Harry is going to say it back, he always does, however Louis’ stomach still flutters when his phone vibrates with, ‘ _Love you too, Lou. I’ll call you first thing. PromiseXx’_

Louis clutches his phone to his chest as if Harry’s words mean more if they’re are pressed up against him.

*

Louis wakes up at what feels like the arse crack of dawn, which is surprising considering he thought he’d never get to sleep the night before.

Louis turns on his side and when he opens his eyes it’s to the image of Liam slack-jawed and drooling on the pillow next to him. Louis decidedly frowns and flips onto his other side to escape the image. His poor eyes can only take so much this early.

He immediately grabs his phone when he remembers why he’s feeling so anxious before he’s even properly woken up, the anticipation of the day hitting him all at once when realizes.

A quick search on Twitter lets him know that nothing has changed much in the nomination circuit, however it seems he’s not the only one waiting since it’s a trending topic.

He scrolls through the various tags until everyone else’s impatience begins to rub off on him and he’s feeling like even more of a nervous mess just reading why everyone thinks certain actors and actresses should be nominated. Most people favor Harry for a nomination this year; a lot of people don’t and Louis kind of hates them. His better judgement forces him to close the app before he says something stupid to them that he can’t take back.

He chucks his phone to the foot of the bed and pokes Liam awake so he can have a distraction that doesn’t make anger rise up in his chest or his stomach feel so jittery.

“Li, wake up.”

He answers with a low grumble. “No,” he says, shoving his head under his pillow to hide the slobbery, sleep-ridden face that Louis has already gotten a good look at.

“Wake up... They’ve posted the list,” he tries instead. Liam knows he’s full of shit the second he says it.

“You’re not screaming, pouting, crying, or gloating. There’s no list yet. Go back to sleep.”

Louis rolls his eyes and stifles the urge to push him right off the bed. Niall deserves a fucking Oscar for dealing with this every day.

“I’ll make us food while we wait,” Louis tries in a final attempt to get his lazy agent up. All he does is shift further down into the mattress and mumbles something about Louis’ cooking not being edible. In the end he has to resort to physical aggression, pinching the tender skin at the back of Liam’s neck and claiming it was an accident even though it was anything but to get him up.

Louis asks how he would like his eggs once he’s all set up in the kitchen. He has only watched Harry do over easy eggs, so he’s delighted when Liam asks for those and not something else.

Harry has only been gone for a few days, but Louis has missed him every second. He misses him even more when he goes to flip Liam’s egg and the yolk in the center stays put just like it’s supposed to. He tweets a picture of it when it’s done, because anybody that knows him would probably never believe that Louis actually pulled that off without photographic evidence.

He and Liam are halfway through their breakfast when Louis’ phone rings and he nearly knocks over his tea trying to answer it.

“You’re up playing chef pretty early,” Harry drawls from his hotel room in Glasgow. From the sounds of it, he hasn’t been awake for more than a couple of minutes. “How’d you sleep?”

“Alright,” Louis answers. “I tossed and turned a bit. Liam still oozes drool like a volcano. The usual.”

“For the hundredth time, I do not drool,” Liam insists with a sharp glare over the table.

“Yeah, Niall does it too,” Harry chuckles on the other end of the phone.

“Ugh. How uncivilized,” Louis makes a face in Liam’s direction. “The two of them deserve each other, then.”

Liam rolls his eyes and grabs his phone. He starts swiping through to call somebody as he’s leaving the kitchen. Louis knows exactly who he’s called when he hears the beginning of his agent’s rant as he turns the corner. _‘Do you hear them talking about us like we’re both not right fucking beside them?’_

“Well, that’s Liam gone,” Louis reports.

“Ah, our evil plan worked. Niall’s gone too,” he chuckles. Louis can hear rustling on the other end of the phone like maybe he’s sitting up or perhaps even settling back down. “Now, tell me how you’re _really_ doing. You sound nervous.”

“I’m not. I’m not worried,” Louis shrugs even though Harry can’t see him. It’s a lie, but Louis thinks that if he says it enough maybe it’ll be true.

“ _You_ not worrying?” Harry laughs. “That doesn’t sound right.”

“Shut up. I’m trying to be more like you,” he tells him.

 “What?” Harry hums down the phone at him, “Painfully good looking and charismatic.”

“A pain in the arse and annoying, more like.” The little sliver of a grin Louis was wearing widens when he hears Harry laugh. He wishes he were back home. “I miss you.”

“I miss you too. I’ll be back next week though, so, not much longer.” They’re quiet for a while and then Harry’s voice comes back as a whisper that makes Louis’ chest relax just from hearing it. “Everything’s going to be alright, you know? I have such a good feeling about today. You don’t have to worry.”

Louis believes him. He has a good feeling about this too, but that doesn’t stop him from overthinking.

 

Louis checks for the list nearly a dozen times before Liam says he’s making _him_ nervous and forces him to stop. It’s after nine when Louis has accepted that maybe the Academy isn’t going to post the list today after all. Maybe they’re a bunch of liars on top of being picky as fuck when it comes to handing out trophies. Louis resentfully refreshes the page again, and to his surprise, this time it’s not blank. So maybe the Academy didn’t lie, then. Whatever.

The deep intake of breath he makes is enough to alert Liam to something having changed, so he walks over with what Louis guesses is meant to be indifference, but he can tell that Liam is on edge as well as he nods for Louis to read it.

Louis’ eyes scan the page so quickly the first time that he doesn’t actually register anything except a blur of letters and subheadings. It isn’t until he calms down enough to look a second time that he can read the people listed under each category.

“So?” Liam asks, eyes serious.

Louis finds his own name immediately, the bold letters of it jumping out under the words Best Actor. It feels amazing to see it there; it always does to be recognized for the work he’s done, but it’s also nothing new so he doesn’t make a big deal. “I’m nominated,” he answers.

“Aw congrats, Lou. That’s great,” Liam tells him like always. “Is anyone else on there?”

Louis feels the weight of the world slip off of his chest when he reads to find James’ name under Best Director, and sitting there, nice, neat, and looking like the most wondrous sight on the planet is Harry’s name under Best Supporting Actor.

“They’re both here!” Louis reports with more energy than he has done anything else all morning. He drops his head to rest in the crook of his arm on the table as a giant, relieved smile spreads across his face. He can’t believe it. Everything _actually_ worked out.

The Academy shits on his life all of the time. He honestly didn’t think he, James, and Harry could all be nominated at the same time, but the proof is right there in front of him in small, black letters, the truth of them unable to be taken back or disputed. Louis thinks perhaps he should take a screen shot, just in case.

He has to call Harry. Every second that passes is time that he could be congratulating his boyfriend, and he can’t stand it any longer as he grabs his phone and runs to the living room. Harry picks up on the first ring. Louis does his best not to scream congratulations down the phone at him.

“Hello, there. I was hoping to speak to Harry Styles…you know, tall, gorgeous, professional teen heartthrob, and now official Oscar nominee?”

“ _Lou,_ ” he warns, sounding adorably embarrassed as he laughs. Louis can hear the smile and blush in his voice, and God, what Louis would do to be able to kiss him right now. It just isn’t fair that he’s out of town.

“Yes? Can I speak to him or not? Or is he too big and important now to speak to lowly commoners like myself?”

He can’t see Harry, but he knows that wherever he is he’s currently rolling his eyes.

“You’re nominated for Best Actor, idiot.”

“Oh, yeah, I am,” he says indifferently. “I nearly forgot.”

“Something tells me you could never forget something that huge,” Harry laughs. “I’m so proud of you, Lou.”

The tender quality to his voice does nothing but make him close his eyes and wish Harry was here so they could have this moment together. He hopes Harry can hear how much Louis means it when he tells him how proud he is of him too.

His mother and about twenty other people keep calling him. Louis suspects that the same phenomenon is happening on Harry’s end of the phone as well, but neither of them has mentioned it.

He wants to, but Louis doesn’t protest when Harry mentions that his family keeps trying to ring him. He nods, accepting the inevitable when Harry tells him he has to go.

“Alright, movie star,” Louis sighs.  “ _Loads_ of people vying for the attention of an Oscar nominated heartthrob and all that. I get it,” he teases.

His stomach flutters when Harry cackles and says he hates him. Louis knows it’s really the exact opposite. They finally hang up with the promise to call each other again later on when less people are trying to congratulate them.  Louis’ phone is still ringing nonstop, so he answers the calls as quickly as possible so that he gets a chance to speak to everyone. He accepts James’ call the quickest.

“James Best Director Corden! To what do I owe the pleasure?” he says in lieu of a normal greeting. James’ deep laughter filters through the receiver. Louis’ heart warms hearing him sound so happy.

“Didn’t I tell you that you two were the best match in film history? _Three_ nominations for our film! Not one, not two, but _three_. I can’t believe it!”

Louis chuckles along with him, still half-convinced he’s dreaming from how perfect everything has turned out. “Congratulations, James, really. You deserve it so much. This film was incredible.” James accepts the praise but turns it right back around on Louis. He asks if Harry’s close by so he can congratulate him as well, but of course he isn’t there, so Louis is forced to disappoint him.

“Ah, sorry, Louis. It sucks you can’t be together today of all days.”

Louis tells him it’s not a big deal even though he misses Harry quite a lot. Their conversation only lasts a few minutes before James hangs up with him to go call Harry. Louis grins, knowing Harry will like getting a call straight from James himself.

Liam comes into the living room and flops down beside him.

“How’s Niall?” Louis asks, watching Liam rise up on his toes to pocket his phone.

“Really good. Excited, actually. He’s happy for all of you, Harry especially of course, but he sends his love. He says congratulations.”

Louis notices the almost wistful quality to Liam’s eyes while he’s talking about his boyfriend and quirks an eyebrow at his agent. “Jesus. Liam Payne, are you- are you _moping_?”

“What? No?” he frowns.

“You are,” Louis insists. “You’re moping. It’s because you miss Niall isn’t it? It’s okay, you can admit it.”

Liam frowns at him like he’s crazy.

“Uh _, no_. It’s because I’m not bloody moping. Do you even know what that word means? I miss Niall a lot, and I wish he was back already, but-”

“But you’d feel better if you could see him, though? Isn’t that what you’re saying? If there was some way we could fly _you_ to where _he_ is so you can see each other, you’d take it?” Louis pushes, widening his eyes so Liam will stop being an idiot and _listen_ to what he’s trying to manipulate him into saying here instead of insisting that he isn’t bloody moping.

He can tell the exact moment that Liam gets it.

“Oh,” he drags out, finally playing along. “You mean do I wish there was some way to get from here to there in order for me to spend time with Niall so that I’m not moping about the house and I can finally shut up about missing him?” Liam shrugs with a hopeful expression in his direction. “Yeah, that would be nice, I guess. If only.”

Louis places a comforting hand on Liam’s sad, sad shoulder. “Say no more, mate,” Louis tells him already looking up flights so he can go congratulate Harry in person. “I’ll take care of this.”

The sun is low in the sky by the time Louis knocks on the door to Harry’s hotel room. He waits on the outside of it with excitement running through his veins as he hears someone fumbling with the handle from inside. The door finally opens just wide enough for Harry to see out of it.

“Surprise!” Louis cheers, not even waiting for Harry to invite him in before he’s pushing through the door to throw himself at him in a tight hug. He spots Niall sitting in the armchair by the desk, looking happy to see him, but he keeps looking behind Louis at the door almost like he’s hoping someone else might be walking through it at any moment. Louis knows exactly who he’s looking for.

“He should be knocking on your door as we speak. He figured you’d be in your room, so he took off in that direction as soon as the girl at the front desk told him where you were staying.”

Niall is up and sprinting for the door in an instant, only stopping to hug Louis hello and whisper a quick thank you before running down the corridor to find Liam.

The door shuts behind him, leaving him and Harry alone in the room. Harry’s green eyes are alive and bright as they take Louis in. “I can’t believe you’re here,” he gushes. “Niall and I had no idea.”

“Well, you weren’t supposed to. That would’ve ruined the surprise,” Louis says while snaking his arms around Harry’s neck. He pulls him closer until their mouths are just a breath’s width apart and when Harry leans down to close the distance between them Louis feels his breath catch in his throat.

He has missed Harry more than he ever thought possible, and he hasn’t even been gone for very long. He missed kissing him and touching him, and just being around Harry in general. Harry is like sunshine and Louis can’t help but want to bask in his rays.

“You’re crazy for flying all the way up here like this. You didn’t have to go through all that trouble,” he whispers once he pulls back for a moment. Louis playfully tugs on a lock of his hair, grinning when it springs right back into place.

“Of course I did. You’re a first time academy award nominee. I wouldn’t miss getting to congratulate you in person for anything.”

Harry bites down on a shy grin, his eyes looking incredibly sentimental for someone who claims indifference when it comes to things like awards. He looks really proud of himself right now and Louis has never in his life been so happy to watch someone’s confidence grow before his eyes. Harry is incredibly talented. Louis is just happy that other people have started to take notice now too.

*

Once Harry got over the shock of Louis showing up at his door, the two of them decided on a lazy night in and ordered Chinese food, the evidence of which Louis can smell on the sheets from when Harry tickled him during their movie marathon and made him spill everything he was holding.

He turns in Harry’s arms to see his eyes closed, but Louis can tell from the even way that he’s breathing that he isn’t sleeping anymore.

“It’s time to get up, love.”

A defiant crease forms between Harry eyebrows as his arms tighten around his waist. “No. Not yet.”

Louis chuckles at him, moving his hair out the way so he can see him better. “Aren’t you supposed to be meeting your trainer in a bit for tennis drills?” Louis asks. Harry’s face scrunches up as he nods.

“I don’t want to, though. I’m sore all over and I don’t want to leave the bed.”

“Don’t you mean you don’t want to leave _me_ ,” Louis pokes him, offended that wasn’t even on his list of reasons why he doesn’t want to go to work.

“No. I don’t really care about leaving you behind. It’s mostly the other stuff I said,” he smirks. Louis makes a show of trying to pull out of his hold and Harry uses all of his strength to keep Louis there. “Stop trying to wiggle away. My arms hurt,” he whines.

Louis rolls his eyes. Harry has been training like mad for his new role and with his level of dedication has come a whole barrage of early morning and late night complaints about how sore he is. Sometimes he whines about his muscles aching just because it’s a day of the week that ends with ‘y’. He’d find it annoying if Harry wasn’t so adorable every time he pouts.

Louis breaks out of Harry’s grip and instructs him to flip over onto his stomach. Louis straddles his thighs and runs his hands down the slope of his bare back. “Alright, you. Where are you hurting?” he asks like the good boyfriend that he is and has been since Harry started training for this role.

“Everywhere,” he whines, causing Louis to roll his eyes.

“I have two hands,” Louis kindly reminds him.

“Okay, my shoulders mostly then,” he says pitifully, so Louis gets to work massaging out his kinks. Harry sighs at his touch, the tension easing out of him while Louis kneads his fingers into his skin.

“How’s that?” Louis asks, after a few minutes of not hearing him complain.

“Amazing,” he drawls. “Could you move a bit lower, please?”

“Diva,” Louis mutters above him, but does as he’s asked by working his hands into the muscles of Harry’s back.

“…A bit lower?” Harry asks after a while. He groans when Louis’ touch slides further down to rub at his taut lower back.

Louis smirks to himself, his hands now working right at the dimples above his ass. “What’s next? You want me to go even lower?” he jokes, applying pressure to his muscles in a way that causes Harry to moan into the pillow. Louis’ skin feels a little too hot from how sensual it sounded.

“Would you?” Harry asks softly. There’s a desperate sort of tone in Harry’s voice that suggests that their massage session is over. Louis sure hopes that it’s over.

“We’re- we’re talking about sex now, right?” Louis checks, praying that they are because his underwear is already feeling tighter from the sound Harry just made.

Last night, Harry had been exhausted from working out all day and Louis had been tired from his random flight to Scotland to do much more than simply be together. Louis wouldn’t be opposed to an orgasm now that he’s better rested. His pulse kicks up a few beats when Harry confirms that they are indeed about to have sex, but he’s a little taken by surprise when Harry quietly asks if he’d like to top.

For a moment, Louis’ brain disconnects from the rest of the world as it loops Harry’s question again and again, each time making Louis’ whole body shiver from the sheer amount of time he has thought about this moment in the past.

“Is that what you want?” he asks, just to be sure. He watches the loose curls of Harry's hair move against Harry’s shoulders as he nods.

“Do _you_ want to? We don’t have to if you don’t.” Louis quickly shakes his head and tells him that they absolutely have to, interrupting him when Harry starts trying to backtrack out of it. Harry’s mad if he thinks he could talk Louis out of fucking him.

He drops a kiss between Harry’s shoulder blades and scurries off the bed in search of the lube he packed the day before. He had thrown that into his bag first thing.

“Someone came prepared,” Harry grins as he’s sitting up to take off his underwear. Louis watches the path that they take when Harry throws them over the foot of the bed. Louis swallows hard seeing his boyfriend completely naked. He tries to appear unbothered as he strips off his own bottoms.

“We’re both nominated for an _Oscar_ , love. If we didn’t have celebratory sex I’d think something was wrong with us.”

True, Louis didn’t expect to have this kind of sex with Harry when he thought about it, but he’s damn sure not about to complain. Getting to top is almost as exciting for him as seeing their names on the nominee’s list yesterday morning.

Harry pulls him down for a kiss once he’s standing over him again. He helps Harry lie back on his stomach when they break apart and Louis crawls up to straddle his legs again.

Harry’s body has always been remarkable, but all of the extra workouts and training sessions he’s been doing lately have transformed his body into something that Louis often can’t look away from. He rarely gets a chance to shamelessly look at him like this, so Louis takes his time appreciating the slope of his ass.

“You sure you know what you’re doing back there?” Harry laughs when Louis has yet to do anything.

Louis forcefully tears his eyes away from the golden skin before him. “Of course I do,” Louis scoffs, drizzling lube onto his fingers to shut Harry up. He slides down Harry’s legs a bit to find a comfortable position and swipes one finger against his opening. He dips it inside after a few seconds and Harry sighs in relief up near the pillows. “Are you happy now?”

Harry nods lazily as Louis pushes his finger in a bit further. He adds another finger once he’s sure he won’t hurt him and then another just in case since Harry hasn’t bottomed the whole time they’ve been together.

Louis has only been stretching him for a few minutes when Harry starts stifling sounds into the pillow.

“No more fingers. I’m good,” Harry assures him. “Just you next,” he pleads, and Louis has to squeeze himself at the base to keep himself in check. He quickly slicks himself up with lube and almost does exactly what Harry begged, but Louis pauses to ask him to turn over first.

Harry looks just as beautiful as he did the day they filmed in this position. Louis had a hard time keeping himself in line that day even with their entire crew watching, but the desire he felt for Harry then is nothing compared to the wave that overtakes him when he finally gets to push inside.

Louis was already shaking when they started and Harry’s grip is bordering on painful as his nails dig into his back even though he keeps telling Louis to push harder. His dick is leaking between them and Louis can feel it with every thrust that he makes.

Louis knows this isn’t going to last long at all; he can tell from the way Harry’s thighs are weak and trembling around him, so he doesn’t stop himself from chasing his orgasm too soon when Harry eventually chokes out that he’s close.

“Come on, then. Come for me,” Louis breathes, trying to give Harry the extra push he needs to get there without pulling himself over the edge as well. Thankfully it works as Harry spills between them without a sound. Louis just barely has time to push in again before he’s following right behind him.

Louis’ vision is a bit hazy when he opens his eyes again. He must’ve moved from between Harry’s legs at some point because he’s now lying next to him on the pillows, panting as he comes down. He tilts his head to check on Harry and finds him already looking at him with a wide smirk. His skin is flushed pink and his eyes are still a shade or two darker than usual, but there’s no mistaking how absolutely gorgeous he is laid out next to him.

“If that’s what how we celebrate for nominations then what in the world are we going to do if we actually win?”

Both of them winning? Louis laughs at the thought, not because it’s impossible, but because he can’t imagine the sheer amount of happiness he’d feel if it happened. Harry cackles way too loud for the early time of day when Louis answers him with, “We’ll definitely need to buy more lube.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost to the end! Ah! I wish I could do the epilogue now because i'm so excited about it.
> 
> Also, sorry this update took longer than usual. Technical difficulties :)


	7. Chapter 7

Louis feels as though no time at all has passed by the time he and Harry are running through various rooms of the house to pack for the Oscars. The big night is on Sunday, but for some reason Harry keeps insisting that they leave for Hollywood a few days early. Louis keeps trying to tell him that everyone else is only going to get there a day or so before hand, but Harry won’t hear of waiting that long.

“Haz, we’ve done every touristy thing imaginable in LA,” Louis whines as he throws yet another outfit into his bag. He hates packing, even more so for an event that makes him nervous to even think about attending again.

Harry probably thinks being in LA a few days early will help calm him down, but Louis knows it’s going to be the complete opposite. He’s going to fret and worry right up until the show like he does every year, and even when they get there he’s going to panic and obsess over the possibility of all of them making this trip for nothing in the event that _none_ of them win.

“I have no idea why you’re so against this. It’s going to be great when you have time to relax and mentally prepare. You’re going to thank me.”

Harry grins at him with all of his serenity and wisdom from where he’s meticulously folding a flowery button down into a perfect square. Louis rolls his eyes and petulantly shoves another shirt into his bag, not caring if it wrinkles or not.

He’s losing it. He has been for the past week, yet somehow, first time nominee over there has been as cool as a cucumber from the start. Louis doesn’t know how the hell he does it.

Harry chuckles at him and the state of his suitcase when Louis dumps an armful of underwear into it and just leaves it there in a pile. Harry leaves his flawless suitcase to come press a kiss to Louis’ temple.

“You’re stressing out over nothing, love. Everything’s going to turn out just fine.”

He always says that, Louis notices. Louis also notices how Harry is right most of the time. Funny that.

Louis takes a deep breath, nodding as Harry wraps him up in a hug. He glances at the clothes in Louis’ suitcase again and smiles.

“Do you think you packed enough underwear?”

Louis playfully shoves him. “Don’t be annoying,” he warns, noting a rogue pair hanging from the side of the bed. Louis picks them up and tosses them into the suitcase as well. Better safe than sorry.

Harry glances over at his nice Oscar’s suit in the garment bag hanging from the dresser. “You might want to take an extra suit as well,” he says.

Louis frowns, already feeling swamped with the amount of things he needs to take to LA with him. “Why?” he asks, now noticing that Harry has two suits in his garment bag over near the closet.

“Don’t know,” Harry shrugs. “I just think it’s nice to have options. It can’t hurt to bring two, right?” Harry beams at him as he goes back to his packing. He places the last of his things in his bag and zips it up nice and evenly without having to force anything to lay flat.

“Quirky,” Louis deadpans, but goes over to his closet to retrieve another suit per Harry’s suggestion.

He zips up his bag nearly a half an hour later and looks over to find Harry smirking on the bed because it won’t close and there are several things hanging out of it like they’re trying to escape. Louis frowns, wondering how his boyfriend is good at literally everything. Harry packed his entire suitcase in less than twenty minutes.

He doesn’t have to beg for help like he assumed he would, because Harry offers it before he can even ask, refolding all of his things and planting a wet kiss on Louis’ cheek when the suitcase zips shut without any resistance.

“What would I do without you?” Louis asks, throwing his arms around his neck with a relieved sigh.

“Miss our flight and then cry because you’d miss winning your award,” Harry snorts. Louis doesn’t think his prediction is incorrect.

*

He finds that his boyfriend is absolutely right yet again when they arrive at LAX and they don’t have to rush straight to the house to start talking award show nonsense. They get to the house in a calm fashion and take their time unpacking and getting settled in. He and Harry even go out for groceries at one point and when they get back Harry looks up a new recipe to try out in Louis’ state of the art kitchen. They eat to the sound of the radio playing from the room’s speaker system, and everything feels as easy as though they’re just hanging out at home in England, however the tremor of underlying nerves reminds Louis that this trip that they’re on isn’t just some holiday.

Their parents, Niall, and Liam all fly out to be with them in the days that follow. They come with all the energy and excitement that the two of them have been trying to contain this whole time when they arrive. Louis’ house has never had so many people staying in it at once, but thankfully he is able to comfortably accommodate them all, a feat which earns Harry a swift pinch to the side when he smirks, “Glad you only bought this mansion so you’d have a small place to work from.”

 

It’s the day before the Oscars when Louis is sat with his mother in the living room and Harry waltzes right into the room and shuts off the television.

“Oi! I was watching that!” Louis frowns even though he was already half-asleep listening to the people on the screen talk about Oscar predictions.

Harry ignores his little protest completely, clearing his throat to gain the attention of everyone in the room like he’s about to make an announcement. Louis assumes it’s something about dinner so he lets his eyes slide shut again, but Liam slaps his arm and gives him a scathing look until he sits up at full attention. Louis has no idea when Liam got to be so ruthlessly mean.

“As everyone knows,” Harry begins, grinning at every person in the room except Louis, “We have _somewhere_ we need to be soon, so at this time I need everyone to go get dressed for the occasion so we can make it there on time.”

Louis looks around at the room full of secret grins and wonders what the hell Harry is talking about. He opens his mouth to ask just that, but Harry and his own mother shush him before he can even draw a breath. What the fuck?

The room starts clearing out as people leave to go do what Harry said. Louis is left on the couch, sleepy, confused, and a tad bit annoyed at being the only one out of the loop when Harry offers his hand and leads him to their bedroom.

“W-Where are we all going? What’s the occasion? What-?”

Harry shushes him and grins, giving no explanation whatsoever for the weirdness going on. “Stop asking questions and just go with it,” he commands.

Louis is a chronic worrier and Oscars week only makes that worse. He doesn’t think Harry telling him to _just go with it_ is going to cut it, but he tries to shut up and do what he’s told since the boy looks so bloody excited about whatever sneaky thing he has planned.

Harry goes to the closet and hands him the extra suit he was so insistent on him packing and Louis narrows his eyes at him.

“ _It’s nice to have options,_ ” Louis mocks, wondering if this mysterious event was the reason Harry wanted to come to California so early to begin with.

Harry laughs and takes him by the shoulders to turn him in the direction of the bathroom.

“Get dressed. And hurry up, too. We have to leave in a bit,” Harry tells him when Louis goes to ask what the fuck is going on _again_. Harry just grins and pretends not to hear him.

None of his questions have been answered and everyone else seems to be buzzing with excitement as Louis slumps against the door of their party’s limo. Harry’s hand feels warm and comforting in his, but Louis can’t help but want to squeeze it a little too hard as payback for leaving him in the dark about whatever mysterious event he is currently being driven to.

“Awww. What’s wrong, Louis?” Niall smiles from where he’s tucked up next to Liam, causing everyone to snigger.

Louis hates everyone.

“Nothing. Confused,” Louis answers, watching in horror as Liam pulls out his phone and starts recording their conversation.

“Tell us why you’re so confused,” Liam smirks like a smug bastard. Louis plays along for their families who are currently listening in and also whoever Liam plans on showing this stupid video to even though Louis really wants to tell him to fuck off.

“Because I don’t know where we’re going, but everyone else seems to,” Louis answers shortly.

Harry and his mother share a quick look and then try to stifle their laughter.  Harry brings his hand up to his lips for a kiss when Louis shoots a glare in his direction.

“Where do you think we’re going, love?”

They could be driving him to his death for all Louis knows, but he doesn’t say that. “Somewhere posh enough that I need to dress nice to get in?” It’s the middle of the day in Los Angeles. Louis isn’t sure of anywhere that fits that description or that they would require a limo. He knows they’re in downtown Hollywood, that’s about it. “Are we going to the venue for tomorrow night? Is something happening there right now?” Louis tries.

Harry shakes his head as he bites down on a grin. “Not quite, but you’re close.”

Louis rolls his eyes away from everyone and Liam’s stupid phone to stare out the window. The street’s crowded; well, this area of downtown is _always_ crowded, but there seems to be even more people walking around at the moment. Louis tries to think back to his calendar again and if there’s anything at all listed for today, but he can’t think of a single event that would draw this many people as they turn down Hollywood Boulevard.

There’s paparazzi everywhere and people holding signs as the car starts slowing down. Louis can’t exactly read what they say as they pass by, but he definitely sees his own name jumping out at him from a few.

He turns to Harry for answers, but he just shrugs with a mischievous grin. He doesn’t get much help from anybody else in the car either as they come to a stop.

There’s a lot going on outside and Louis looks over the obvious signs a few times before it even registers in his brain what could possibly be happening here today. There’s a red carpet out in front of all the theatres and one section in particular is blocked off, kind of the way it usually is during a star or handprint ceremony when a new one is being unveiled.

Louis’ gasps when it hits him, and Liam makes sure to capture it all. “Where do you think we’re going, Louis?” he asks again with a wide smile now that Louis finally realizes.

“To- To my _star_ ceremony? You guys got me a star?” Louis asks, hardly believing that this is even real. “Oh my God, _Haz_ ,” he says, turning to his boyfriend. “How did-?” Louis shakes his head like he’s trying to wake himself from a dream. “ _What?!”_

“I can’t take all the credit, I’m afraid,” Harry tells him. “Me and your mum have been fighting with the committee here for months and I think it nearly came to blows with us trying to get this particular date locked because everything’s already so crazy. We wanted to do it today since we’re already here for the Oscars and everyone else is able to be here too to support us. It just seemed like perfect timing.”

Harry looks so proud of himself and Jay for pulling this off, but there’s pride shining in his eyes for Louis as well, and that realization almost makes Louis misty with real tears. Louis quickly recovers though and takes Harry’s hand in his.

“You and my mother harassed the star people and got me a ceremony and everything the day before the Oscars?”

It’s the sweetest thing that anyone has ever done for him. The star committee was probably scared to death to tell them no. Louis can only imagine the level of annoying persistence the two of them had to stoop to in order to get this accomplished.

“Mhmm,” Harry nods. “You get handprints too. Only the best for you.”

Louis gasps. He has always wanted to kneel down on a red carpet and squish his fingers into wet cement.

He pulls Harry in for a kiss that’s probably a bit more than their families need to see, but he doesn’t care as the gravity of this huge gesture hits him. Harry Styles is actually perfect and he can’t help wanting to kiss him like this all the time even when they’re just hanging out at home.

Liam coughs a few times to get their attention. By the time Harry is able to break free there’s a dopey, wet grin on his face and a pair of flushed dimples that Louis doesn’t want to look away from.

He shuffles over to his mother to give her a big hug, his cheeks heating up when she jokingly begs him not to thank her the way he just thanked Harry. She holds him close and whispers that she’s proud of him. Everyone else echoes her sentiments, causing Louis’ eyes to feel strangely misty again. Louis doesn’t know when he started being that sentimental guy who’s always choked up, but he doesn’t mind it.

Harry kisses him again when he comes back to sit beside him. Liam’s camera has long since been shut off as their families are all busying themselves with getting out of the car. It feels like it’s only the two of them when Harry carefully brings their lips together. Louis sinks into it, but his focus is stolen by the noise and excitement going on around them outside.

“I can’t believe you did this for me and kept it secret,” Louis laughs, wondering just how he accomplished it all.

“You deserve it, Lou. You should’ve had a star a long time ago,” he says, sounding slightly annoyed by the fact that it’s taken this long.

Louis honestly wasn’t that offended that he wasn’t represented on the walkway before, but he’s so excited now that all he can do is think how much Harry must love him to do something like this without even being asked; just because.

“I love you so much, Haz.”

Louis says that all the time, but it never feels like enough. It never feels like an adequate representation of how much Louis feels for him, but he keeps saying it anyway, just so Harry knows that he is loved and so very much appreciated.

“I love you more,” he answers. That’s not at all possible, but Louis doesn’t tell him that. Harry runs his thumb along his chin and brings Louis in for one more kiss before glancing out the window at the cameras and people lining the street. “Alright, get out. Go get your star unveiled and your handprints done so we can spend the night scraping cement from under your nails.”

“That sounds so sexy, I can’t wait,” Louis deadpans as he opens the car door.

Harry’s laughter fades into the noise when they step out and the entire street erupts into cheers and applause at the sight of them. Louis honestly can’t believe this is happening as they’re escorted to the front, but he’s so glad to have Harry by his side.

 

It’s later that night when Harry chuckles and looks up at him from where his head is resting on Louis’ chest. Louis has been floating since early this afternoon. Every time he thinks about his day he grins and ends up sighing with so much happiness that he doesn’t know what to do with it all. He can’t believe the way this weekend has turned out and it’s not even over yet.

“What?” Harry grins at him, watching a slow smile spread across Louis’ face.

His hair is a mess from the way Louis has been running his fingers through it all night. There are curls shooting off in almost every direction and he still manages to look perfect. Louis swears the boy isn’t human.

“Oh, nothing. Just thinking,” Louis answers, tugging on another curly lock because he can. Harry sits up to see him better, resting his palm against Louis’ chest.

“Are you starting to get nervous for tomorrow?” he asks, his green eyes just as bright and excited as they were earlier today when Harry watched him pose next to his walk of fame star.

In years past, Louis has been close to losing his fucking mind by this point. He usually builds the Oscars up so much in his head that he hardly even sleeps the night before. He had expected to feel the same way this time, but after everything that Harry and his loved ones have done for him, all he feels right now is contentment.

“For once, I think I can say with complete honesty that I’m not worried.”

Harry rolls his eyes at him, clearly unconvinced. “Since when?”

“Since my wonderful boyfriend showed me that it doesn’t matter if I win twelve Oscars or if I never win one at all, because I’ve got people in my life that love me and would do anything for me,” he grins. “I’m so lucky that one of those people gets to be you. I already have everything I need. It’s okay if I don’t get to have a trophy as well.”

Harry’s gaze turns soft and sentimental as he links their fingers together and drops a warm kiss to the center of his lips.

“Aww, Lou. That’s such a lovely thing for you to say,” he gushes. “Too bad it’s all a load of bullshit,” he snorts watching Louis face turn into a frown.

Louis makes an indignant squawk as he attempts to yank his hand away and Harry laughs at him again, refusing to let him have his hand back as he holds on tight.

“Oi! Those words were from the _heart._ I meant them!” Louis proclaims.

Harry rolls his eyes, fixing Louis with a flat, knowing gaze that sees right through him.

“Right. So you’re saying you’d be perfectly fine if McConaughey happens to win tomorrow night for a second year in a row? You’d be magically okay with that because you now have a walk of fame star?” Harry asks skeptically.

And, alright, so Louis’ Hollywood star high that he’s been riding isn’t _that_ good. Point made.

“I would literally rip my theatre seat from the ground and throw it at the fucking podium if that happens.”

Louis would probably have to be sedated and carted out of Kodak Theatre on a gurney, he realizes as his pulse kicks up a few notches just imaging it all play out.

So maybe Louis isn’t _quite_ as worry-free about this whole thing as he thought when Harry cackles at his pinched expression.

“Now _that_ sounds more like the Louis I know,” he laughs, “But don’t worry, love. If you do somehow end up throwing a chair, I’d stand up and throw one with you. We can get banned from the Oscars for life together.”

“And they say romance is dead,” Louis mutters, pinching Harry in the side for encouraging him.

Louis can’t help that he’s competitive and that winning is his single most favorite thing to do besides acting, however, it is good to know that at least one other person on the planet would be just as upset as him if he were to lose. Harry would hypothetically risk jail time in America for him. That means almost as much to him as his shiny new star on Hollywood Boulevard.

“What about you?” Louis pokes at him after a while. “What are you going to do if you win, huh? Did you even write a speech, Heartthrob?” he teases.

Louis has been crossing out lines and editing his acceptance speech for weeks and yet he hasn’t even seen Harry pick up a pen; knowing Harry, he probably won’t. His boyfriend confirms his suspicions when he shrugs with an air of ease.

“I’ve never really been good at that kind of thing. I figure I’ll just feel it and know what to say if by some chance I do get to go up on stage. I should be fine,” he says sliding back down into the bed to rest his head against Louis’ chest again.

Louis isn’t even scandalized at Harry’s unorthodox approach to being nominated for the most prestigious award in their profession. He shakes his head, chuckling at the wonderfully indifferent twenty-two year-old lying half on top of him.

“You’re hopeless, you know that, right, Haz?”

Harry does nothing but grin up at him as he responds with, “Hopelessly _in love_.”

Louis doesn’t even move to pinch him for saying something that awful, because by now he’s come to expect and accept Harry’s jokes for what they are; terrible.

*

Louis nearly has a heart attack the following morning when Niall reaches for the remote and starts randomly flipping through channels.

“What?” he asks when Louis gasps aloud like something horrible has happened.

“What the hell are you doing?” Louis shouts, staring Niall down like the boy has lost his mind. Niall just blinks at him as hundreds of different television channels continue to rush by on the giant screen.

“Er- I’m finding us something _good_ to watch? We’ve been looking at this same garbage for hours,” he says, pausing on some football game Louis gives less than zero shits about.

“Put it back on the Oscars coverage right now!” Louis demands, feeling his heartbeat faltering from not being able to hear and see what people are saying about tonight.

Louis follows the Oscar buzz gossip from the time nominations come out down to the minute he takes his seat at the show. Knowing what people are saying and who people are rooting for is the kind of thing that he lives for during this time, and he can’t properly do any of that if Niall Horan keeps changing the channel.

Liam immediately pokes his head into the living room to come to Niall’s defense when he hears Louis shouting.

“Hey, Crazy, could you chill out for like five minutes with your weird ritual shit? Leave everyone alone,” Liam warns with a gaze that’s a lot more intimidating than Louis lets on. He stops trying to wedge the remote out of Niall’s hand when Liam narrows his eyes at him.

Louis doesn’t have weird ritualistic shit; he just has certain things he likes to do in a certain order on Oscar day like having his morning tea in his lucky mug with the golden handle for example, or spending the whole day watching pre-show coverage in his lucky Oscars socks with the golden thread in the toes. Humans are creatures of habit, so it’s completely normal for him to have a routine. Everybody else should just shut up and get on board with helping him keep his traditions alive, primarily by not changing the fucking channel the first chance they get.

Niall rolls his eyes and turns the tv back to the interviewer standing in front of The Kodak Theatre when Louis looks like his whole world has just come crumbling down. And because he’s the loveliest person to ever exist, Niall places the remote back into Louis’ hands where it belongs, although he spends the next ten minutes glaring at the screen like it has personally offended him.

“What’s up with you, Ni?” Harry asks when he walks in with his mother and stepdad at his side after having just gone out for a quick lunch together. Louis doesn’t miss the way Niall’s eyes cut over at him.

“Apparently nothing is allowed in this house today unless it’s golden or about the bloody Oscars,” he mutters.

Harry raises an eyebrow in Louis’ direction, finding him still sitting in the same spot he left him in nearly an hour ago.

“Lou, you’re _still_ watching this garbage?” he asks.

“That’s what I said,” Niall mumbles beside him.

“He hasn’t moved from that couch all morning,” Louis’ mother says in passing as she drops a kiss to her son’s cheek. Louis rolls his eyes and fights the immature urge to wipe it off as he turns the volume up to drown them all out.

“ _And_ he’s had like five cups of tea from that dumb mug and even yelled at Niall,” Liam pipes up from somewhere in the kitchen. Louis scoffs, because no one asked Liam the Traitor to join the discussion.

“He changed the channel,” Louis says in his own defense.

His jaw drops when Harry laughs and responds with, “ _Good._ ”

Harry doesn’t give Louis much time to react when he walks over and quickly takes the remote. He hands it back to Niall who looks down at it like he’s just been given the world as Harry gently pries Louis’ mug out of his other hand and places it on the table out of his reach.

“I need that!” Louis shrieks, trying to peer around Harry as he makes a useless grab for it.

“Louis, you don’t need _any_ of this stuff. Come on,” he says, as he pulls Louis to his feet and practically drags him towards the back door.

Harry takes his phone out of his pocket and places it on the counter in the kitchen. He holds his hand out for Louis’ and Louis just stares at him until Harry’s stern gaze wears him down. He’s forced to hand it over, which isn’t necessarily a bad thing considering the riot he nearly caused yesterday when he responded to a several arseholes who kept insisting that Harry was only nominated because of his looks and his connection with Louis. The fallout of that little row was so bad that Liam had threatened to put him on tweet surveillance until after the Oscars if he didn’t chill out.

“Where are we going?” Louis whines as he pulls on his hoodie and stuffs his feet into a pair of shoes by the door.

“For a walk to get you out of this house before you lose it completely.”

“B-But, what about the tv? What about the O-?”

“Oh no,” Harry cuts him off. “That’s going to be rule number one during our walk. Absolutely no talk of the ‘O’ word or anything else to do with it at any time.”

“ _At all_?” Louis blanches. All he’s thought about for the last forty-eight hours is the Oscars. What else is there to discuss at a time like this, the weather?

“That’s right,” Harry nods, “And rule number two is that we’re spending at least an hour giving our brains a rest from all of this stuff. We’ll get to hang out just you and me, and we’ll get a bit of exercise in the nice, _fresh_ air,” he smiles.

“We’re in LA,” Louis reminds him with a roll of his eyes. Harry doesn’t seem the least bit deterred by the fact that they’re currently in a huge city full of smog.

“Well…the air outside is bound to be fresher than the air inside the house, so it’ll have to do,” Harry reasons, causing Louis to roll his eyes again as he’s gently pushed out into the back yard.

Their movie could be getting talked about and judged right this very second and not being inside to watch it all go down is all he can think about. He shoots a quick glare in Harry’s direction for making him leave the house and Harry laughs like it’s the funniest thing he’s ever seen.

“Any other big important rules I need to be aware of?” Louis asks, crossing his arms over his chest as they start walking in the direction of God knows where.

Harry grins as he takes Louis’ hand in his, forcing him to uncross his arms. “There’s only one more rule today, and that’s to relax, because the thing you’re stressing out so much over is already yours, love. I’ve told you a million times that you’ve got this and I believe it with all of my heart. You’ll win it this time, Lou.”

His words are soft, yet effective as they resonate with Louis as if he had shouted them an inch away from his face. Harry has all the confidence in the world in him and James, and Louis is about one-hundred percent sure that Harry will walk away from tonight a winner. They believe in each other which is the most important thing, even if Louis does go about it in a slightly neurotic way that involves him rotting on the couch all day until it’s time for him to go get dressed and look like a human again.

“I hope you realize you just broke rule number one,” Louis informs him as they head for the little walkway leading away from the property. He swings their arms between them as they walk, grinning now that he’s got a healthy distraction and he isn’t quite so focused on tonight. Maybe Harry was right about taking a brain break.

“I broke the rules to tell you how amazing you are. I think that counts as a good exception,” he says, knocking their shoulders together.

Louis couldn’t agree more, which is why he chooses to break the rules too since they’re using that sort of logic.

“Well, if you think I’m going to win because I’m amazing, then you’re going to be the talk of the town because you’re incredible, Haz. You deserve it just as much as everyone else on that list.”

Harry bites down on a shy grin. Louis thinks he even sees him blushing a bit as they walk side by side. “Thanks, Louis,” he whispers with a little squeeze to his hand.

They walk in silence for a long time until Harry clears his throat and seamlessly moves into a conversation about the grandeur of the oversized house coming up on the right. It’s a mindless discussion, but it makes Louis laugh, especially when Harry keeps suggesting they should go knock on Justin Timberlake’s door just to see if he’s home.

~*~

The peaceful calm of that afternoon walk in the sun is the feeling that Louis tries to hold onto when he and Harry take their seats in the audience later that night.

They said goodbye to their parents when they arrived and everyone was directed to the friends and family section. Usually, Louis would be a nervous wreck by now from having to separate from everyone and sit in the crowd of actors alone, but feeling lonely is nearly impossible when Harry keeps leaning in to excitedly whisper in his ear every five seconds.

“Oh my God, Jennifer Anniston just looked at me,” he says, ducking his face into his hands like that amount of attention from someone he admires is just too much for him.

“Oh, yeah? Wave hello to her from me,” Louis says distractedly, taking a shaky breath as he glances around the room at all the hopeful faces. The night hasn’t even really started yet and he’s already having self-doubts that make his stomach churn. He can’t focus on people like Jennifer Anniston when he might have to be carted out of this place in the event that his name isn’t called by the end of the night.

Harry gives him a flat look as Louis continues to scope out the people nearest them.

“Oh, look. Audrey Hepburn is here,” he comments.

“Yeah?” Louis asks, trying to sound interested as Harry speaks to him. “You love her. You should go say hi,” Louis says, practically turning around in his chair to see where all of his competition is seated. He’s about to crawl into the seat on his knees to get a better look towards the back when his gaze momentarily lands on Harry’s unimpressed face. “What?” he asks, wondering which litter of puppies got run over for Harry to look so cross.

“Audrey Hepburn died before I was born.”

Louis frowns, recalling a very vivid memory of his mother being upset to hear that she had died when he was around twelve or thirteen years old. He feels time and age pulling at him when he realizes that Harry wasn’t even on the planet yet. _Jesus._

“Are you low-key calling me old on Oscars night?”

“No,” he laughs, “I’m trying to make you stop obsessing. I’ve never seen you like this. Are you this _fidgety_ every year you’re nominated? Haven’t you ever just sat back and enjoyed the evening for what it is?”

And no, Louis hasn’t. He’s far too high strung these days to relax. He’s sure years of coming to this event and leaving emptyhanded are to blame, but he is at least _trying_ to loosen up. He isn’t even on his phone right now, and that’s a feat in and of itself. He’ll never be as cool and collected as Harry, but he is working on it.

“I was okay my first time here because I was too excited to even be here to care about anything else,” Louis admits.

He was scared and nervous as hell, but being nominated was so surreal that he’s pretty sure he never stopped smiling. Even when he lost, which was obviously disappointing, the fact that he had even been invited to attend was enough for him to feel like the night wasn’t a complete loss. He hasn’t felt that level of optimism in years.

Harry shakes his head at him like he’s impossible. He discreetly kisses Louis’ hand before he meets his eyes with a sad sort of grin. “I just wish you’d enjoy it more. Everything’s happening so fast. I don’t want you to miss out on it.”

Louis squeezes Harry’s hand to let him know that he’s never been more thrilled to be sitting in this room, especially with him by his side. Harry and his talent are the whole reason that he and James are even here, so that makes him the man of the night no matter who wins or loses.

 

James and his wife join them a few minutes later to take the two seats that are reserved for them right next to him and Harry.

“Wow! You two look marvelous as always. Has anyone ever told you that you two should be movie stars?” he jokes as he bends down to wrap both of them in a tight hug.

“You don’t look half bad yourself,” Louis tells him, before stepping over to hug his wife hello and also to tell her how stunning she looks in her gown.

It’s always good to see James, and Louis tells him so as they chat. Their small talk only lasts a couple of minutes before one mention of Twitter turns the whole conversation into an Oscars overload.

James turns to him with a serious face. “Did you drink from the mug this morning and wear the lucky golden socks?”

Louis scoffs at the doubt present in his tone. “Of course I did. What about you?” Louis asks with the same hint skepticism in his voice. James claims he’s in it to win it, but sometimes Louis questions his level of dedication to their cause.

“ _Obviously,_ ” James scoffs right when his wife leans forward to address them.

“Did he tell you that he also refused to write with anything beside his gold fountain pen and whined for fifteen minutes because he couldn’t find his underwear with the gold elastic in the waistband?” she smirks at her husband.

Harry leans forward to see her better and meet her eyes. “Louis yelled at my agent because he touched the remote so I had to hold an Oscars intervention and force him to go outside. It’s nice to know my boyfriend isn’t the only insane person here,” Harry laughs.

“Hardly,” she grins back, earning a frown from her husband.

Louis isn’t even bothered by their jokes, because while Harry may be all high and mighty now, there’ll come a time when he’s as old and eccentric as him and James and then he’ll have his own collection of superstitions to carry out. They’ll see who’s laughing then.

*

The night seems to drag with the stage in a constant state of rotation of presenters who read out the nominees for each category, all of which have so far been categories that don’t involve their film or any of it’s crew members, so Louis is finding it hard to focus. They’ve listened to acceptance speech after long-winded acceptance speech, each one causing Louis’ knee to bounce incessantly as they wait.

He can’t stop wondering whether or not they’re going to get to go up on stage tonight too even though he knows it’s pointless to obsess over something he has no control over. He can’t help it.

Harry’s hand comes down to rest on his thigh when he’s bouncing his knee so much that it catches the attention of the people nearest them. God, he hopes the camera isn’t trained on him right now.

“Director’s category is coming up next,” James whispers, looking a lot more nervous than he was when the night first began.

The beginning of the show is always fun because everyone always comes over to congratulate the nominees and wish them luck. Even Louis had momentarily forgotten that he was nervous tonight when his co-workers and directors from other films in his career came over to see him. He got to chat with his old friends as well as introduce them to the most important person in his life. At the time, his nerves had disappeared however they’re back again at full force now that their categories are getting closer.

“That means you’re going up on stage next,” Louis winks in an attempt to lighten the mood. He has no clue if James will get to go up to that podium tonight, but he really, really hopes that he does.

The room is silent as the new presenter takes the stage and begins her little speech about how fabulous of a job all of the nominees have done this year, and the more she talks the more impatient the three of them get as they wait.

Louis nearly stops breathing when she starts reading out the names and a camera finds each of the directors in the crowd to focus in on.

Louis glances over to see James’ hand locked in a death grip with his wife’s as the woman works to open the envelope on stage. His hand is shaking although his face doesn’t show it. Louis swears he can feel the relief that washes over his friend when James is announced as the winner.

His eyes flutter closed for a moment as he soaks up the cheers and applause. He gets a quick kiss from his wife and a hug from every person he passes on his way up. Louis makes sure to wrap him up extra tight before sending him up to the stage with a light push to get him going. He has never seen him look so proud as when the presenter hands him his little golden Oscar man and James gingerly sits him down on the podium.

Louis can see the folded piece of paper crumpled up in James’ fist as he clears his throat to address the room. It’s the only speech that Louis has given his full attention to all night, his heart seeming to bleed from how proud he is to see his favorite director finally getting the recognition that he deserves.

Neither him or Harry expects to hear their names during his acceptance, so Louis ends up blushing a bit as James grins at them in the crowd. He thanks them for being brilliant actors, great friends, and also for bringing his vision to life. It makes Louis happy to know that they’ve at least accomplished this one thing together tonight and made one of their dreams come true.

The room is buzzing after James’ speech, leaving everyone to whisper about the few categories left to go. Best supporting actor and actress are going to be announced next according to the agenda. Louis nudges Harry in the side when he catches him nervously chewing at his bottom lip.

“I guess you’re up next, Heartthrob,” he smiles.

Louis’ stomach feels like it’s in his throat from how long he has been thinking and overthinking about this very moment in Harry’s career. He knows that Harry says he doesn’t care and that it’s no big deal to him if he doesn’t win, but it matters to Louis and it’s a huge deal to him to have Harry’s talent recognized.

“There are so many people in here,” Harry says, like this is the first time he’s noticed that they’re sat in a packed theatre.

“Yep,” Louis nods, looking around. “Hundreds of them.”

“And I didn’t even write a fucking speech in case I have to go up in front of all of them. _Lou_ ,” Harry groans.

Louis snorts into his hand at the bewildered look on Harry’s face after Louis begged him and begged him to sit down and think about who he’d like to thank if he won. Louis hates to say I told you so, but.

“You said you were just going to wing it remember, Curly? You said you’d just know what to say and go for it.”

“Oh my God,” Harry shakes his head like that’s the stupidest thing he’s ever heard. “I don’t know what the hell I was thinking.”

Probably that he didn’t stand a chance of winning like he has pretty much thought this whole time. The reality of James’ win is probably setting in for him, making him realize that this really might happen for him. Even in years past when Louis knew there was no way in hell that he was going to win because other actors in his category were so much better than him, he still wrote a speech on the off chance that the stars all would align or the real winner might end up dying on stage and the Academy would give the Oscar to Louis as a default. It’s never happened before, but that’s not to say that it couldn’t.

Harry turns to him with an anxious expression that looks entirely misplaced where it’s settled into his smooth features. It takes Louis back to the early days when they first met and Harry could hardly say three words to him without looking like this and blushing.

He’s dressed in flowers again, so he already stands out in the sea of greys and blues, but they probably stand out even more when Louis starts rubbing calming patterns into his back as he reassures his boyfriend that everything is going to be just fine even if he was a stubborn idiot who refused to write a speech.

“You’re going to be okay, win or lose, speech or no speech, Haz. I’m going to be right here for you either way…even if you pull a Jennifer Lawrence and fall flat on your arse.”

Harry laughs at that, but it sounds a bit forced like something else is still bothering him.

“But, what if James and I win and you don’t? I never wanted to take this moment from you,” he says softly.

Louis wants to kiss him when he meets Louis’ eyes with real concern. Harry winning would be the best gift in the world. Louis thinks he wants it for Harry more than he wants it for himself at this point. That’s just how much he loves him.

“The moment belongs to the winner, Harry. If I don’t win tonight, then it just isn’t my time,” Louis shrugs. Louis could deal with not winning again, especially if it means that Harry gets to shine. That’s all he’s ever wanted.

“But you’ve been acting so much longer than me. You deserve it, Lou.”

“And so do you, Haz,” Louis reminds him with another quick squeeze to his hand. “It doesn’t matter that you were born a whole decade after The Breakfast Club. You deserve it too.” Louis moves to avoid the pinch that Harry aims at his side, but he’s happy to at least see him smiling again.

*

His category is up and Louis holds his hand the entire time the presenter is speaking about it and all of the great talent with which it is comprised. Louis agrees whole-heartedly, his heart pounding as they wait for the person on stage to start calling out names.

There’s a camera on each of the nominees as the presenter fumbles with the envelope. Louis can’t even feel his hand from how tight Harry is gripping it.

The room goes silent as the presenter calls a name and Louis has to replay it in his head several times before he realizes that he didn’t call Harry’s. Applause breaks out for the man a few rows ahead of them who gets up to hug his wife and everyone surrounding him as the music from his movie plays overhead. Harry’s grip loosens considerably as the man makes his way up to the stage, but he doesn’t let go.

Louis’ heart is breaking for him.

“Oh, God, Harry. I- I don’t know what to say…” Which is surprising considering how many times Louis has been in his shoes. People are never quite sure what to say to him either.

Louis honestly thought Harry would win. He hadn’t even considered the possibility that he might not, but you’d never know that the boy just lost from the little grin he’s wearing when he stands to applaud the winner like a true gentleman, which is something Louis has never been able to manage, whenever he loses. When he takes his seat again, he doesn’t even look devastated. He looks more relieved than anything else.

“Are you okay, love? I’m _so_ , so sorry your night turned out like this,” Louis tries, but Harry doesn’t let him get too far with his apologies.

“I’m not going to lie and say it wouldn’t have been nice to win, because it would have been, but hopefully this won’t be the only time I get to be here,” he shrugs.

Louis doesn’t have to hope that Harry will be here again one day, because he already knows that he will. What he doesn’t want is for Harry to end up being a four-time nominee with nothing to show for it like him. “It should’ve been you,” Louis tells him with an unwavering gaze.

Louis has known that he loves Harry since the beginning, but the space in his heart for him opens up a bit more when he presses a kiss to his cheek and whispers, “It’s going to be _you_ next,” and just like that, it’s as if the last ten minutes never even happened.

*

Louis feels his stomach drop realizing that his category will be coming up soon, but unlike Harry, he doesn’t have the grace and maturity to appear indifferent about the outcome. Louis frowns to himself, taking a few deep breaths to calm his nerves when the room starts settling down again.

“You’ve got this,” Harry whispers soft enough for only Louis to hear. It makes something like hope fan through his chest to hear him sounding so confident and so sure.

“We’ll see,” he breathes, praying that Harry is right.

James has rejoined them by the time Louis’ category is up and a new presenter has taken the stage. He gives Louis’ shoulder a tight squeeze as a form of reassurance, but Louis hardly even feels it, his entire body numb with the sudden rush of new nerves hammering through him.

“You alright?” Harry asks, probably noticing the way Louis is hardly even breathing.

“I think I’m going to puke.”

Harry’s grin falters a bit. “Okay. Well, do it _after_ you win,” he laughs as the mood in the room starts shifting again.

“ _Oh God_ ,” Louis breathes dropping his head in his hands when the room quiets down.

He doesn’t think he’ll be able to take it if he loses again. He groans thinking about the stupid post-interviews he’ll be forced to do where he’ll have to congratulate the new McConaughey of the night. Louis was so upset last time he lost that he ended up taking a self-proclaimed break just to lick his wounds. He just doesn’t think he can bear to smile and congratulate someone else for taking home his award, not when he wants it so badly this time.

The only thing that keeps him grounded as the presenter takes the stage is the constant weight of Harry’s hand in his as the woman begins her speech about how talented the men in Louis’ category have proven themselves to be.

Louis sits up and paints on a smile so that no one else knows he’s freaking the fuck out, but he’s sure his thoughts are written all over his face from how anxious he feels. He just wants it to be over.

“This is going to be your moment, Lou,” Harry says right when a camera comes over to zoom in on Louis’ face as he waits for the presenter to call out the names of the nominees again.

She starts opening the envelope before Louis is ready for her to, his mind still whirring and replaying the words his agent said to him when he took this role almost a year ago; ‘ _you won’t be sorry’_.

Liam promised him that this role would get him what he’s always wanted. It has already given him more than he could have ever dreamed of with Harry, but now that Louis is here, he’s scared that his good fortune has run out.

The presenter pauses before reading the name printed on the piece of cardstock in her hands, but it’s not until he feels the weight and energy of Harry’s embrace that he realizes that all the cheering and applause is for him, because by some fucking miracle, she actually said his name.

There’s music playing to signal Louis to head to the stage, but he feels frozen to the spot as his mind starts to slowly accept that this is all happening.

Harry is excitedly patting his arm to get him moving so he stands as he and James pull at him into a tight hug. No other recipients have gotten ovations tonight, but Louis notices that everyone is on their feet for him as people within reach try to congratulate him with a squeeze to his shoulder.

Someone is gently pulling the sleeve of his jacket to get him to walk towards the stage, but he doesn’t take a step further without first taking Harry by the waist and pulling him in for a kiss that’s so exhilarating and joyous that he can feel the vibrations of it and Harry’s laughter reverberating through his chest.

When he pulls back he finds Harry’s eyes so warm and full of pride that Louis’ throat starts to prick up with what feels like the beginnings of tears.

“Hey, Oscar winner, don’t throw up,” Harry grins as he takes Louis by the shoulders and points him in the direction of the stage.

He takes the steps one at a time, with the deliberate goal of _not_ falling on his face or breaking his neck. He zeroes in on his Oscar as it’s placed in his hands, and he must get a little grabby with it because more than a couple of people laugh at the speed with which he accepts it.

He only has the chance to marvel at it for a few seconds before he starts digging his speech out of his pocket. He has to place his award down on the podium and tear his eyes away from it when he clears his throat to address the audience.

“ _It’s been eighty-four years,”_ Louis begins, using a line from one of the first movies he was ever nominated for, causing everyone to laugh and cheer him on. It hasn’t quite been that long, but it damn sure feels like it as Louis glances down at his award. He starts his speech back up when everyone has settled down again.

“Most people in this room are sitting here because we all have one thing in common, and that is our love of film. Acting was my first true love and it brought me here for the very first time many, _many_ years ago,” he laughs, “I’ve sat in this audience my whole career, but it wasn’t until I met the love of my life that I was ever able to come up here and give one of these speeches. Harry is the whole reason that this was even possible, along with my wonderful director whom you’ve also honored tonight, and the constant support of my friends and family over the years. Together, you’ve all turned one of my biggest dreams into reality, and for that, I’d like to say thank you.”

Louis lets out a sigh of relief when he stops talking and they’ve yet to play the music to tell him to shut the hell up. He worked on that speech for weeks, to make sure he got it just right. He still can’t believe that he got to present it.

Everyone stands to clap for him again when he tells them all goodnight. Louis scans the crowd until he finds his and Harry’s guests in the friends and families section towards the back. He waves at them and has just enough time to spot Harry up near the front of the room wearing a smile so wide that it’s like a spotlight aimed directly at Louis. He gives his boyfriend a little wave before he’s directed away from the podium.

He only takes a couple of steps before he realizes he’s left without his award, so he quickly doubles back to get it. He hears people chuckling at him, but he doesn’t care, because he’s waited a long time to be able to have one of these, and he’ll be damned if he leaves it sitting up on this stage without him.

*

“Do you want to touch it, Li?”

Liam’s mouth turns down like that’s the last thing he wants to do.

“No, thanks. I’m good,” he frowns, watching as Louis traces his finger along his award’s beautiful little golden face.

“What about you, Ni? Do you want to touch it?”

Liam cuts his eyes over at Louis where he’s sitting on the couch between Niall and James. “You better be talking about that trophy,” he says under his breath, but Louis still catches it.

Louis scoffs at him. “Is there anything else to talk about right now? Of course we’re talking about _him_ ,” he says, cradling his award to his chest. He lets Niall hold it for a few seconds when he holds his hand out, but he quickly asks for it back once he starts to miss it.

He compares his award with James’ where it’s sitting on the table in front of them. They’re technically identical except for the inscription on the front. Louis realizes this, but even so, he thinks his Oscar is the prettiest.

“When do _I_ get to touch it?” Harry smirks from the other side of the room. Louis laughs, not knowing whether or not they’re still talking about the same thing, but grabbing his award to bring it over to him anyway.

Liam frowns again when Louis drops himself into Harry’s lap. “You, my love, get to touch it whenever and however you want.”

He watches with excitement as Harry gently holds his Oscar. It looks good in his hands. Louis feels a small tug of guilt in his stomach, wishing Harry had gotten one of his own.

“Does he have a name?” Harry grins.

“Not yet. I’m still getting to know him,” Louis says, a little crease forming between his eyebrows when he glances over at his director. “Hey, James. Are you naming yours?”

James seems to think about for a moment before his wife answers for him where she’s talking with his and Harry’s parents. “I think you should call him Donatello, and Louis, you can call yours Michelangelo.”

“Ooooh, I like that,” Louis quickly agrees. “Fancy names befitting awards of such esteem and prestige,” Louis says.

“It’s because they’re statues and they’re naked,” Harry politely points out, but he drops a kiss to little Michelangelo’s head before handing him back to his owner. “I’m proud of you,” he says, and Louis can feel it when he brings their lips together.

It’s late by the time James and his wife leave and everyone else starts to feel the excitement of the long day wearing on them. Louis gets congratulated again as everyone heads off to bed. He doesn’t miss the way everyone hugs Harry a bit tighter than usual.

He hasn’t said anything and he’s seemed okay, better than okay, really, but Louis knows he must be a little disappointed as they’re getting ready for bed.

“Haz?” he asks when they’re just getting settled with Louis’ head pillowed on Harry’s chest. “Are you alright?”

“Of course, love. Why, what’s up?” he asks, shifting to see Louis better when he catches the concern in his voice.

“I just want to make sure you’re okay. I know it’s hard when things don’t happen the way you think they will, and James and I were being a bit ridiculous earlier…”

“What makes you say that?” Harry asks.

“You tweeted, _‘When your boyfriend and director are ridiculous_ ,’ and then told everyone that we named our awards after famous art sculptors?”

Harry smirks to himself. “Oh yeah.”

Louis smiles too, but he’s still not convinced that Harry is alright. “Are you sure you’re okay? James and I can tone it down of we’re being too insufferable.” Louis sits up to look at him and Harry rolls his eyes.

“Lou, you know I’m not really into the Academy and all of that anyway. I mean, it would’ve been cool to win, yeah, but I’m also okay with someone else winning. I don’t want you to tone it down. I’m proud of you and you should be too.”

Louis is proud. Not just for himself, but for all of them. Harry didn’t win, true, but the fact that he was even nominated speaks volumes for him and his talent and the bright future he has ahead of him.

“I’m still sorry you didn’t win,” Louis offers.

“I’m not. I didn’t even have a speech,” he laughs. “That other guy winning saved my ass. I should thank him, really.”

“I’ll help you write one for next time,” Louis promises as Harry starts carding through his hair.

“I can’t wait,” Harry tells him before dropping a kiss to the top of his head. Louis is exhausted from so much happening, so he doesn’t fight the sleep pulling at him as Harry holds him close. The last thing Louis hears is Harry whispering that he loves him right before he drifts off.

*

Louis wakes up in the middle of the night like he has been doing a lot for the past week or so. He figured he’d sleep through the night now that the awards are over, but obviously there’s still a bit of adrenaline coursing through his veins.

He sits up and gently dislodges himself from Harry’s grip as he continues to sleep next to him. Louis slides on his glasses and smiles when his award comes into view on the bedside table, still golden and perfect, just the way he left it before he fell asleep. He can’t wait until they get back to London so he can put it in the case right between his two Golden Globes, just like he’s always planned.

Louis reaches for his phone, his fingers seeming to open Twitter on their own accord as he becomes more and more convinced that he’s not going back to sleep any time soon.

He scrolls though all of his notifications, a never-ending blur of congratulations and well-wishes so long that he knows he’ll never be able to read them all. He reads through a lot of them though, and he’s just about to close the app out again when he scrolls up near the top and catches Harry’s latest tweet.

It’s from one thirty-seven in the morning, almost two hours ago when Louis had long since fallen asleep. He had thought that Harry drifted off with him, but the photograph of himself resting on Harry’s chest is evidence enough that he was awake a lot later into the night than Louis realized.  It’s a black and white photo, but the focal point isn’t him as the eye is drawn to the Oscar sitting on the bedside table in the background of the frame with a caption that reads, _‘When your boyfriend is incredibleXx’._

A sleepy smile spreads across his face when Louis glances down at the mess of hair that’s nestled beside him. Louis should really kill him for taking pictures of him while he was asleep, but he can’t bring himself to be even a little annoyed when he places his phone and glasses back on the bedside table. He pulls the covers up over them and slides down next to Harry to press a kiss to his slack lips, grinning when Harry frowns in his sleep.

Louis honestly never thought when this whole thing started that he’d end up here with the person he loves wrapped up in his arms and with his biggest dream a reality, but somehow, he has. Louis thought that the happiness he gets from his job, was about as good as it was going to get, but that was before he met Harry. Now every day feels like this. This huge overwhelming thing that makes him smile even when nothing particularly special, like getting a star on Hollywood Boulevard or finally winning an Oscar, happens. His life is full and so is his heart, and for that, he just has one person to thank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An epilogue is coming!! 
> 
> Thank you for all of your support and feedback, and thanks most of all to FallingLikeThis (Zayniam) for being simply amazing! Update soon :)


	8. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for sticking with me if you've been reading this whole time! I hope you've enjoyed it as much as I have enjoyed writing it :)

“Babe, we have to leave like, right now if we’re going to make it,” Louis says with as much patience as he possibly can. He watches Harry where he’s sat on the couch hovering over the speech that Louis has already assured him is perfect. He’s been sitting there all dressed up in his printed suit for so long that Louis has actually begun to worry that they will miss the Oscars. They should’ve left ten minutes ago when their parents and agents did.

“I’m almost done,” he says, his curls falling beautifully to frame his face. He’s wearing a little frown as he reads over his speech for what has to be the hundredth time. He looks so good, so much more serious about the night and his nomination this time around, probably because the industry is taking him more seriously as well. He’s not just some pretty-faced heartthrob anymore (even though Louis will always, _always_ call him that), but a real contender alongside some of acting’s biggest names. It’s only been a little over a year, but Louis can definitely tell a difference in him.

He walks over to sit next to him. Harry frowns and makes a sound of protest when Louis gently tugs the speech out of his hands and places it on the table. His eyebrows furrow like Louis has just woken him up from a really good nap. Louis immediately uses his thumb to smooth the little crease from his skin.

“Harry, love,” he smiles sweetly, brushing a stray lock of hair behind his ear as he meets his eyes. “I know this is your big night, and I’m telling you this from a place of love and absolute calm because I know you’re into that sort of thing when you’re stressed, however, if you don’t get your Oscar nominated arse off this couch you won’t even have an award to accept, because you won’t be there to receive it.”

Louis smiles at him again to show that he really is calm underneath the fact that he’s about two seconds from dragging Harry out the door by his brand new boots.

Louis is _never_ concerned about making it anywhere on time, but Harry’s big night is a very special occasion and they’re going to be late if Louis leaves it up to him. His face must show his concern from the way Harry is fighting a smirk when he looks at him.

“You look like you’re about to lose it.”

“No, no, no. I’m fine,” Louis insists, folding Harry’s speech down into the smallest square he can manage. “I totally get it. You need time to collect yourself and your thoughts and all that. Just- You know- could you maybe collect a little faster? Possibly even in the car?” he urges.

Harry’s bigger than him but he’s not above heaving him over his shoulders to carry him out of the house if it comes down to it.  Harry rolls his eyes at him and his nagging ( _calm_ ) persistence.  

“Alright, _fine,_ ” he grins, and to Louis’ delight, actually stands up. Louis gives him back his speech to tuck into the back pocket of his suit pants which are so fitted that his whole hand won’t even fit inside. He isn’t quite as muscular for this movie as he was for the tennis biopic, but Louis still thinks he looks perfect. He adjusts his jacket on his shoulders and tosses his hair a few times until his curls fall just the way he likes and then takes a deep breath. Louis has never seen him look so confident or more beautiful.

“Alright, I’m ready,” he drawls. “Do I look okay?” he asks as he messes with the collar of his shirt.

He has chosen a very peculiar suit for tonight with a golden, geometric pattern all over it. Louis could never pull off something like that and neither could ninety-nine point nine percent of the world’s population, but he knew when he saw Harry pick it up that it was made for him, quirky as it is. Louis grins, taking his hands in his to stop him from fussing over himself.

“You look like a soon-to-be Oscar winner. You look gorgeous, Haz.”

Harry tries to pretend like he isn’t blushing as he clears his throat and ducks his head, but Louis can see the faint pink color on the apples of his cheeks. He tilts Harry’s chin so that he’s looking right at him when he speaks. “Your suit is awesome, you’re amazing, and you’ve got this,” Louis tells him with complete certainty, leaving no room for doubt. He waits until Harry nods before leaning in to quickly kiss his lips.

“Now,” Louis sighs once Harry is standing up straighter and seems to have himself in order. “If we get in the car right this second and don’t stop for traffic lights, animals, or pedestrians, we can probably make it without Liam and Niall noticing that we’re not there yet and skinning us alive for being late.”

Neither of them have texted yet, so Louis assumes they think they’re already on the way. Not so much.

“We’re only a few minutes behind them,” Harry says, walking towards the door. “They won’t even notice us walking in,” he swears as he turns out the lights and ushers Louis outside to their car.

 

Liam and Niall definitely notice. He and Harry are twenty minutes late by the time they get to the theatre and most people are already settled into their seats. That’s actually where he and Harry find their agents, high-strung, wide-eyed, and sitting in _their_ reserved seats.

Liam frantically questions him upon arrival, standing up to let Louis have his seat once he’s close enough. “Where the hell have you been?”

“Having pre-congratulatory sex in the bathroom, where else?” he asks, flopping down in his cushioned seat. Liam glares at him, probably because he can’t yell at him in front of all these people, more specifically in front of Helen Mirren who leans in to hug Louis as soon as he sits down. Liam doesn’t even get to chastise him. Ha.

“I was late for that very same reason,” she says, kissing his cheek.

Louis laughs, telling her it’s been far too long since they’ve last seen each other. He had never met her until he visited Harry on the set of their film a few months ago. She saw him hanging around that first day he came to see his boyfriend in action. She told Harry to bring him over at once and introduce her to the greatest, most hard-working man in film and the three of them have been good friends ever since.

“How is our young nominee holding up?” she asks, glancing over at Harry where he’s hugging and kissing everyone in their row hello.

“Nervous, though he won’t admit it,” Louis tells her.

They both watch him for a few moments, expertly receiving all the congratulations and well wishes that come his way. “He’ll do just fine,” she says like there’s no doubt in her mind that Harry will win. She has believed in Harry from the start almost as though he’s her grandson in real life and not just for the film. She isn’t even nominated tonight, actually, no one else from their movie is, but all of the cast has turned up just to support him. She gives Harry the tightest hug of the night when he makes his way over to greet her. She reassures him that he is leaving this place an Oscar winner.

Harry looks overwhelmed, but happy when he’s finally able to take his seat next to Louis, letting all of his anxiety out in a huge breath.

“Did Niall yell at you for being late?”

“Uh…no?” Harry frowns like Louis’ question is absurd. And it is, because Niall never yells or makes snarky comments to his client. He’s actually nice.

“My agent’s broken. I want a new one,” Louis sighs.

“You do not,” he rolls his eyes. “You’d miss Liam. He’s your best friend.”

“No, _you’re_ my best friend,” Louis bats his eyelashes.

“I am,” Harry agrees, “But you’re also in love with me, so it doesn’t count.” Louis guesses he has a point. Maybe he’ll keep Liam around after all.

Harry gives him a tiny grin that’s barely even there when Louis admits that he does love Liam despite the fact that he’s annoying. Louis spends a few moments watching his boyfriend, just seeing if he really is as composed as he’s pretending to be on the outside. He looks fine, but there’s a slight shakiness to the deep breath he takes upon glancing around the room.

“You alright over there, Heartthrob?”

He nods a little too fast for it to be convincing, his nerves showing now that there’s no one to distract him away from them.

“I’m just thinking too much. I don’t want all of these people who came to see me to have travelled here for nothing, you know? I don’t want all of this to be for no reason.”

Typical Harry, worried about literally everyone else except the one person who this night is about. Louis takes his hand in his and drops a kiss to the back of it.

“It won’t be for nothing, because you’re going to win,” Louis promises as he squeezes his hand. Harry grins like maybe he believes it too as the lights dim around them.

*

Sitting here feels different from every other time Louis has been in the audience. He isn’t nominated this year, so there’s no pressure for him, but Harry is, and the stress Louis feels from that is just as intense as if it were Louis’ Oscar on the line.

He doesn’t let himself go into full meltdown mode though, he didn’t even do his whole Oscar day ritual because he knew it would drive Harry up the wall. Louis has taken on the role of being a strong presence for his boyfriend, and the closer they get to his category the more Louis starts to internally panic.

When it’s time for best supporting actor to be presented, Louis’ grip tightens around Harry’s knuckles as they brace themselves. Louis can tell that Harry’s nervous even though he smiles and waves at the camera like he’s feeling just fine. Louis is in awe of him, because he’d _never_ be able to pull that off, no matter how many years he’s been acting.

“Got your speech, love?” Louis asks when the new presenter takes the stage.

Harry quickly nods. “Yes.”

“Ready to go accept your award?”

“If I win, yes.”

“You’re going to win,” Louis tells him, praying that he hasn’t been setting Harry up to have his heart broken.

Everything happens too fast as the nominees are read aloud. The room is so quiet that Louis can hear his own pulse beating in his ears as they wait. He lets out the breath he was holding in a loud sigh that’s even more relieved than Harry’s when they realize his name has been called as the winner.

Louis barely even has time to lean over and congratulate him before he’s being hugged and squeezed from all directions. Harry tries to stop and share the moment with everyone who came out to support him, giving up eventually when he realizes that there isn’t enough time.

Louis’ chest is bursting for him. He’s never felt more love or more proud of someone in his entire life. The emotions moving through his chest take him by surprise when his eyes start to feel a bit teary.

He fights the urge to cry on national television, but it’s a useless effort when Harry takes him by the back of the neck and kisses him like no one else is watching. Harry pulls back with his dimples exploding on either side of his smile. He presses a silent thank you to his temple and holds it there before running to the stage. Louis wipes at the stray tear that got away from him, knowing that he’s going to get shit about it from Liam as soon they get home, but he doesn’t care.

Harry’s speech is perfect, even though he spent up half of his time kissing Louis. His list of thank you’s had originally stretched so long when he first started writing them down that he would’ve needed five years just to read them all. Luckily, Louis is a veteran acceptance speech writer so he got to help Harry by narrowing his list down to a size that’s more manageable.

His list includes his family, friends, fans, all of the directors and people he’s ever worked with, his current cast, Niall, and even Liam, and then last but not least, Louis.

He didn’t let Louis help him with the part about him. He ended up locking Louis out of the room so that he could get his words written down, so it’s Louis’ first time hearing it when Harry thanks him for being the best person he’s ever met as well as the best thing to ever happen to him.

Louis doesn’t even bother hiding the fact that another rogue tear is trickling down his cheek when he stands and applauds his boyfriend as he takes his Oscar and heads back stage.

 

“You think of a name yet?” Louis asks where he’s draped across the foot of the bed watching as Harry grins like an idiot at his award sitting on the bedside table. He hasn’t stopped grinning like that all night. Louis hopes that he never does.

Harry leans over to pick it up and continue admiring it up close.

“I’ve decided his name is Wilde. _Oscar_ Wilde.”

“Quirky,” Louis tells him, watching as Harry gently rubs his thumb over the inscription on the front before carefully placing it back on the table. “Michelangelo will be happy to have a friend. I think he was getting lonely in the case all by himself,” Louis comments.

“Oh no. Wilde isn’t going in your case. He’s going in _mine_ ,” he grins.

Louis rolls his eyes at Harry and the double display cases he insisted on having built inside of the new house. Harry moved in with Louis just a few months after they started dating and merged all of his things in with Louis’, but even so, it never really felt like _theirs_. It still felt like Louis’ house, so they chose a bigger and better house to move to, one that they bought together.

Louis’ display case at the old house was overflowing since he’s been acting for so long. Their new case is much larger so that all of their awards can fit, and although Harry is technically just starting out, his side of the case is rapidly filling up.

“Well, maybe Wilde and Michelangelo can have play dates sometimes,” Louis offers.

“Nope. If you want your Oscar to have a friend then go win another,” Harry tells him as he pokes him with his big toe. It doesn’t physically hurt, but Louis frowns like it does.

“Maybe _I will_ ,” Louis scoffs, poking him right back for being so bossy. “Then I’ll have _two_ Oscars as well as _two_ Golden Globes,” Louis mutters.

“I have _three_ Baftas,” Harry smirks, and damn it. He’s got him there.

Louis sits up, narrowing his eyes at his triumphant tone. He crawls up the bed until he’s straddling Harry’s hips so that he can look right into his bright green eyes.

“Are you trying to _battle_ me, Styles?”

Louis hasn’t really been in the game for the past year, doing small projects here and there and even trying his hand at producing a small film just to see if it was something he liked doing. He has mostly just enjoyed supporting Harry, taking it easy, and not obsessing over things for a change, but that may not be the case anymore if Harry really is trying to make this into a competition; after all, winning is Louis’ favorite thing to do.

“It depends,” Harry shrugs with that lanky, mischievous grin of his. He’s being an absolute prat at the moment, and even so, Louis still just wants to kiss him. “Why? Are you scared Wilde might have some company before Michelangelo?”

“ _No_. I never said that,” Louis breathes, feeling a bit torn about this whole situation when Harry’s hands slowly travel up his thighs. Harry hums, his fingers innocently untying the front of Louis’ joggers.

“Mmm, that’s sure what it sounded like to me, Lou.”

“I didn’t say that. You’re putting words in my mouth,” he warns.

Harry smirks up at him and Louis instinctually rolls his eyes, practically hearing the joke Harry is planning to say already. He honestly walked right into that one. “Come put something in _my_ mouth,” Harry says, and Louis hangs his head, because the idiot _actually_ said it, and probably meant it too.

Louis laughs because although it was the worst line he’s ever heard _ever,_ his dick is actually pretty intrigued at the moment despite the fact that Harry just threatened to try and get to Oscar number two before him.

“You know there’s no in way in hell I’m letting you beat me, right? If you declare war I will show no mercy,” Louis warns, raising an eyebrow at him.

Harry doesn’t seem affected by Louis’ threats or bothered at all with the lazy smile still stretched across his lips.

“Shut up and kiss me,” Harry shushes him, pulling him in by the neck for a kiss that momentarily makes Louis forget the issue at hand. Their conversation is still at the forefront of Louis’ mind, and he absolutely intends to bring it back up until Harry shoves his hand down his joggers. His mind immediately changes tracks after that, but he promises himself to bring their Oscar discussion back up when he can think again. You know, just _after_ he comes.

 

Louis is breathless where he’s still draped between Harry’s thighs. He had planned to move about a minute ago, but he still hasn’t mustered the strength to follow through with it. Harry is happy and sated up near the pillows where he’s still coming down. Louis would like to go join him, but his mind’s still kind of fuzzy and his limbs feel incredibly heavy.

Eventually, he goes to get a towel to clean the two of them off and when he flops down beside his boyfriend Harry immediately curls into him, snaking his arms arm Louis’ middle to keep him close. Harry presses a soft kiss to his chest and it makes him feel warm from the inside out.

“I love you so much. You know that, yeah?” Louis asks, breathing in his hair and the dampness that’s clinging to it.

Harry nods, his curls tickling Louis’ face.

“I know. I love you too,” he says pressing another slow kiss to his chest.

“And I am _so_ proud of you for tonight,” Louis adds in case he hasn’t made it obvious enough.

Louis has told him nearly a million times over the past few hours. Actually, he’s been saying it since they met, but he just wants Harry to know that he means it more tonight than he ever has before. Harry grins like he does.

“I know that too. You cried during my speech,” he teases him.

“There was something in my eye.”

“I think those are called tears,” Harry laughs.

Louis tugs at a strand of his hair to shut him up, but it only makes him laugh more. “ _Anyway_ ,” Louis says over his giggles. “You’re ruining me trying to tell you how incredibly wonderful and magnificent you are.”

“Awww. How sweet,” Harry whispers. “You’re wonderful too, love,” he says sitting up to hold his gaze like he thinks Louis hung the moon. “You’re amazing, but I’m still not putting my Oscar in the case with yours,” he grins.

Louis sighs at the way his boyfriend is trying to provoke him with his big green eyes. “ _Harry,_ ” he warns.

Harry ignores him like he didn’t say anything at all, a little crease forming between his eyebrows as he hums. “Hmmm…I wonder what I’ll call my _second_ Oscar after I win him,” he bravely wonders aloud. Harry playfully cuts his eyes over at him, trying to bite down on his smile. Louis lasts exactly ten seconds before he ends up pouncing on Harry and tickling him until he can’t breathe.

*

The weeks that follow throw Louis right back into obsession mode, although a gentler, much more supportive version of it since the love of his life just so happens to be his direct competition this time around. That doesn’t stop Louis from trying to find a new role that will kick Harry’s role’s ass, though.

He had to get a move on when he found Harry on the couch all suspiciously tucked up with his laptop. Louis was only able to catch a glimpse of the screen and the various documents he had been reading through before Harry swiftly shut his computer. Louis had asked him what he was reading, to which Harry responded, “Oh, nothing. Just some things I asked Niall to send me.”

After all these years of acting Louis knows a bloody script when he sees one, and Harry had just been reading through tons of them. Louis was on the phone to Liam within minutes.

It’s been weeks since then, and Louis still hasn’t found a role good enough to get him a second Oscar.  Liam sends him new scripts almost every day, but Louis just doesn’t think any of them are _his_ film, so naturally, he calls his agent to whine about it.

“I think Harry is about to choose a film to do. I could tell that he was really excited about something yesterday when he was talking to Niall.”

Liam sighs on the other end of the phone. “Then why don’t you talk to him about it instead of calling me?”

“He won’t tell me anything yet! He just keeps grinning and says shit like, ‘ _all will be revealed in due time’_ like some weird fortune cookie or something.” Louis hates not being in the loop and he hates it even more because Harry could be considering roles that Louis would never glance twice at. “Find out from Niall what he’s doing,” Louis pleads.

“Okay, first of all, Niall and I don’t sit around talking about work all day, and even if we did, he’s not going to sell out his client, _especially_ when his client’s boyfriend is a crazy person and only wants the information so that he can pick a _better_ role.”

“ _Li,_ ” he whines. “Come on! Can’t you bribe him or like, blow him for it or something?”

Louis groans and falls back against the bed when his agent hangs up on him.

He mopes around the house for the rest of the afternoon. His mood changes when he gets a new email from Liam that holds his interest for more than ten minutes. It’s going to be called the Wolf of Wall Street, and it’s unlike anything Louis has ever done. He always plays the undeniable good guy, the protagonist, and generally the tone of his movies are kind of sad. This one is a comedy though, something Louis rarely gets to do, and what makes it even better is that he’ll be playing a criminal, but a likeable one. He nearly stands up to jump up and down from how fucking perfect it is.

Louis feels much better after he calls Liam and thanks him a million times for being the best agent in the entire world. He’s still all giddy from accepting his new role later on when Harry joins him on the bed and crawls up onto his lap. He breathes Louis in when he noses against his neck and the sensation only makes Louis smile harder.

“You look pleased,” Harry notes. “What have you been doing hiding out in here all day?”

“All will be revealed in due time,” Louis parrots back to him, earning a pinch to the arm that actually stings a bit.

“Oh, come on. I’ll tell you what I was talking to Niall about if you tell me what was going on with you and Liam earlier,” he tries. He presses a line of persuasive kisses along Louis’ neck while his fingers lightly scratch at his stomach. Louis had planned to keep his plans secret just a little while longer as payback for Harry not telling him anything _at all_ , but he caves almost immediately when Harry’s fingers dip past his waistband.

“I’ve chosen a new film.”

“Ha! I knew it!” Harry says, no longer manipulating him with his warm hands and his soft lips now that Louis has cracked. “Tell me everything!”

“Not a chance, Heartthrob. You have to tell me what you’ve been so secretive about first.”

Harry rolls his eyes. “We’ll do it together, then.” Louis thinks it’s a fair compromise, so he agrees. They both wait for Harry to count down from three before shouting out their big news to one another.

“I’m doing a comedy about a corrupt Wall Street Banker,” Louis says right when Harry mumbles something that takes Louis completely by surprise.

“You’re doing a comedy? Really?!” Harry beams, his voice full of excitement at the prospect of getting to watch Louis be funny on screen. He looks so happy to hear it and Louis is flattered, but he’s mostly still stuck on that thing Harry said a few seconds ago.

“Haz, wait a minute. Did you just say you’re doing a movie about The Rolling Stones? As in _The_ Stones, as in rock’s most legendary band _ever_?”

Harry nods, trying to bite down on his grin, but he can’t hold himself back for long before he’s bursting at the seams.

“I’m playing young Mick Jagger! He’s going to play himself in present day, but apparently they asked him who he wanted to play him when he was younger and he said _me_. I wanted to tell you the moment I accepted the role, but I was too busy freaking the fuck out,” he laughs.

Louis is honestly speechless. He knew that Niall was finding him some good options, but this is fucking brilliant.

“You’re going to play Mick fucking Jagger?!” Louis chokes out at the same time that Harry squeals, ‘ _Mick Jagger knows who I am!’_

Louis gives him a flat look, because literally _everybody_ knows who Harry is, and yet somehow the boy is still shocked by this information. He’s so cute being star-struck and completely oblivious to his fame and the fact that people burst into tears at the sight of him.

“Oh my God,” Louis breathes. “You _love_ The Rolling Stones! You own every album. I think you know every song they’ve ever recorded.”

“And that’s going to come in handy for once, because the director says he wants me to sing if I feel comfortable with it.”

Louis’ jaw drops. This opportunity for Harry just keeps getting better and better.

“You’re now going to _sing_ as Mick Jagger from The Rolling Stones? Harry, this is huge! Why didn’t you tell me about this the second you found out?!”

Competition and Oscars war aside, his boyfriend has just been given the role of a lifetime. Louis can’t believe Harry was able to keep all of this to himself for so long when he can practically feel the excitement rolling off of him in waves.

“I’m making the right choice, here, right? Like, this is going to be good for me?” he asks with those wide, green eyes that seem to always look to Louis for advice during times like these. Louis used to cringe at other people referring to him as Harry’s mentor, but he now embraces the fact that Harry trusts him and values his opinion enough to come to him about important decisions in his career. Louis has a wonderful boyfriend who just happens to look up to him, and over time Louis has decided that there’s absolutely nothing wrong with that. He actually loves it.

“This is going to be _great_ for you, love. You’re going to be so amazing at this. I already can’t wait to see it. Your film is going to blow mine out of the water,” he laughs.

“No, it won’t,” Harry insists with a small frown. “Yours sounds really good too! I want to hear more about it. Tell me.”

Louis chuckles at his effort because his movie is cool, yeah, but it’s nothing when compared to the magnitude and scale of Harry’s.

“We can talk about boring Wall Street any day,” Louis waves him off. “I want to talk about you wearing Mick Jagger’s clothes.” Louis is feeling a little over-warm just thinking about his boyfriend being half naked and sweating on a stage, flooded by the brightest lights of an arena. Jesus, he needs Harry in a pair of skin-tight leather pants, like _yesterday_. “I’m going to be making up excuses to come see you on set every day just so I can witness your outfits firsthand.”

“You can come visit me on set anytime.” Harry smiles as he captures Louis’ lips in a happy kiss that makes Louis feel as though he’s floating through the clouds right along with him.

Louis traces Harry’s lips with his thumb when they pull back, still a bit in shock at the way this has all turned out.

“I keep thinking that I’m going reach my limit of how proud I can be of you, and then you go and do something else amazing and...” Louis’ words taper off when Harry’s smile brightens so much that Louis gets distracted by how insanely happy he looks. “I’m so excited for you, love. Congratulations.”

Harry’s cheeks stay a delicious pink color for a long time after Louis says that. He whispers a shy thank you that makes Louis want to shout out his boyfriend’s achievements to the whole world since he’s much too modest to do it himself. Everyone should know how wonderful he is and that he’s about to be in the most epic movie ever. Louis just has to make sure that Harry knows it first.

*

It’s no surprise a year later when Harry ends up walking away from Oscars night with his second award.

The media made it out to be way more dramatic than it really was when the two of them ended up nominated for the same category. The big story had been that the two biggest rivals for Best Actor were also one of the world’s biggest power couples, so everyone wanted to know how they felt about being each other’s competition.

Everyone’s favorite thing to say became, ‘ _Guess it’ll be an awkward car ride home if one of you wins_ ,’ which couldn’t have been further from the truth considering they barely made it out of the car without one of them coming all over the backseat when they started celebrating Harry’s win a little too early.

Louis was rooting for his boyfriend just as much as he was rooting for himself. There isn’t anyone else in the world that Louis wouldn’t mind losing to. Harry beat him, and listening to his acceptance speech felt just as amazing as if Louis was giving it himself. They love each other so much that any win would have felt spectacular.

It’s been over a week since that night and everybody is still clamoring to talk to Harry about his newest award. He hasn’t stopped smiling since Sunday, and the way his eyes are all lit up right now as he’s being interviewed makes Louis want to kiss him.

He’s standing behind the cameras, listening as Harry explains his experience while working on the film. Louis has heard him answer that same question nearly a dozen times since it wrapped, but Harry plays along anyway and gives a response that the woman interviewing him seems happy with.

The interview lasts for several minutes longer than Louis’ attention span will allow him to focus, so he starts scrolling through Twitter to pass the time. He isn’t even really listening anymore when the woman says something that causes Harry to pause for more than a few seconds before responding.

“You’ve been working so hard these past few years and have already achieved so much in your career,” she smiles. “Are there other things you want to accomplish outside of all that? Where do you see yourself a few years from now?”

It’s not a particularly difficult question, but Harry stops to give it real consideration. Louis pockets his phone as he watches a small crease form between Harry’s eyebrows as he thinks.

“I think I want the same things that everyone else hopes for. In the future, I see myself married, maybe even raising a family, but still getting to do what I love, which is acting.”

Louis can feel every single person in the room turn to look at him, but the only pair of eyes he meets are Harry’s. He’s wearing a soft grin aimed right at him that feels like it’s warming louis from the inside out. He and Harry have talked about marriage before. Honestly, Louis is surprised that neither of them has proposed already, but they’ve never really brought up raising a family together. Harry never mentioned wanting kids with him.

The woman sitting with him seems just as surprised by his answer, regarding him in a new light after he finally breaks Louis’ gaze.

“You see yourself settled with kids and a family in just a couple of years? Even as young as you are?” she giggles, clearly still finding his response hard to believe.

Louis has hardly been breathing these last few minutes. The air caught in his chest from Harry’s first answer gets pushed out of his lungs when Harry looks past the camera to meet Louis’ eyes again, answering with a confident, “I can hardly wait.”

*

Neither of them make a conscious decision to take a bit of a break from work, but that’s exactly what he and Harry end up doing after Louis proposes just a couple of months after he let the entire world know that the next big item on his list of things to do was to become his husband.

They get married in New York surrounded by their friends and families in a city that they both love.

Louis had told Harry that he could pick any place he wanted for them to have their honeymoon. Louis had guessed that he’d decide on some place they’d never been, but he chose to stay right there in New York City in Louis’ small Manhattan apartment, claiming it was his favorite place in the world to be.

Louis had originally thought that they were cheating themselves out of a great honeymoon experience by not going anywhere, but the two of them have been so busy over the past couple of years that they haven’t had time to come visit the city for more than a day or so at a time. Two stress-free weeks tucked up together in the city turned out to be just what they needed.

Louis had thought they’d immediately get back to work after they were finished having sex on every surface of their tiny apartment, but weeks started turning into months and neither of them had so much as mentioned starting a new film. It was like they were waiting for something; like they were making room in their lives for something besides their careers, and Louis found out exactly what that something was one day when Harry asked him if he could imagine them with a baby.

Before Harry, Louis had never even let himself think about things such as families and kids, because he had never met anybody that he wanted to share those kinds of experiences with. He met Harry when he was thirty-five and he had figured that if it hadn’t happened for him by then, that it probably never would.

Having a family is hard enough as it is, and Louis didn’t see his job making that any easier. He had accepted his life for what it was until Harry came along, throwing a wrench in every plan that Louis had mapped out for himself. He showed Louis that all the things he had long since stopped wishing for were still within his reach. Now, Louis thinks about them having a child so much that he even dreams about it.

 

It happens for them almost a year later when they get to adopt a set of two-week old twins whose mother could hardly afford one baby on her own, let alone two at the same time. She didn’t feel as though she could give them the life they deserved or be the parent that her children needed, but Louis and Harry knew that they could.

Louis doesn’t think he and Harry slept more than two hours at a time the week they brought them home. Louis never felt like he was particularly paternal, but he proves himself wrong during those early days when pretty much everything he and Harry did was guesswork.

It gets a lot easier after they establish a routine for Owen and Ava. They learn more and more about their children each day, and soon enough their efforts turn from guesswork to actual parenting. They become good at working as a team to take care of their family. Louis nearly cries the first time he and Harry get the twins bathed, fed, and asleep in their cribs before midnight.

The twins are almost a year old when Louis starts actually reading through some of the scripts that Liam still sends him once a week rather than opening them and simply never finding the time to go through them. Louis is just getting to the end of one when Harry comes into the living room and curls up beside him on the couch one afternoon while the twins are napping.

“What’s that?”

“Script,” Louis answers distractedly.

Harry rolls his eyes, smacking a kiss to the side of Louis’ head. “Well, obviously,” he mumbles, now reading along with Louis as he scrolls through to the end of the screenplay. Louis draws a deep breath once he’s finished, finally closing his laptop. “So, what’d you think? Do you like it?” Harry asks.

“I loved it, actually. It’s about a work-a-holic father who ends up seeing life differently after his wife dies unexpectedly and he realizes he doesn’t know the first thing about his own children because he’s never really had to care for them.”

Characters like that never really interested him before, but being a father himself has opened him up to all sorts of different roles that he wouldn’t have looked twice at in the past.

Harry uses his fingers to card through Louis’ hair as he stares down at his laptop. It feels wonderful.

“What are you thinking?” Harry asks as Louis sighs into his touch.

“That I kind of want to do it.”

Neither of them has done anything in what feels like ages. They never really agreed to stop working to start their family; it just kind of happened. Louis loves being married to Harry, he loves his children, and he’s sure that being a dad is the single best feeling in the world. His new life is amazing, but he misses acting too.

He turns to face Harry. “What do you think?” he asks his husband, unsure of whether or not it’s too soon to be thinking about going back to work again.

“I think that if you’re considering it this much that you’ve pretty much already made a decision,” he grins. “If you like this role then you should take it.”

“ _Love_ this role,” Louis corrects him, his pulse picking up at the prospect of taking it. The thought of going back to work is so exhilarating that he’s already picturing himself on set, but the thought of leaving his family even for a role like this makes him feel a bit guilty. “It’s not fair to you if I take it,” he frowns.

Harry rolls his eyes as soon as the words are out of his mouth. “It’s completely fair. You’re ready to go back to work. I’m not. It’s as simple as that,” he shrugs. “Owen, Ava, and I will be here to see you off to wherever you go to film, and we’ll still be right here to welcome you back after you wrap.”

It sounds easy when Harry says it with that sweet, dimpled smile of his, but Louis knows how difficult it is to take care of the twins with both of them present. He can only imagine how hard it would be taking care of them alone.

“But it’ll just be you and the kids most days and that’s not going to be easy,” Louis points out. Harry still looks just as bored as before.

“You’ll be gone six weeks at most, and I’m more than capable of taking care of them. If Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie can do it with the football team of children that they have and still keep their careers, then we can manage with our two.” It all seems possible when Harry lays it all out like that. He sees everything in terms of logic where Louis worries himself half to death over nothing. “You won’t be gone forever. And when I decided I’m ready to go back to work, you can return the favor.”

Louis connects their lips in a kiss to thank him for being so wonderful and understanding. They knew this day would come eventually and having Harry’s support is the most important thing to him. He’d never be able to do it if he thought his husband wasn’t behind him one-hundred percent.

“So, you promise you won’t hate me when the twins do something gross and you have to clean it up all by yourself?”

Harry fixes him with another bored look. “Of course not. I’m a _pro_ at cleaning up messes,” he boasts.

“What about when you have something to do and you can’t bring the twins along and I’m at work so I can’t watch them?”

“That’s what their grandparents are for. And plus, Niall’s doing literally nothing these days. He can help babysit too. It’s good practice for him and Li.”

Louis doesn’t disagree. Niall and Li have been talking about possibly adopting a child one day too. Louis is willing to bet that Liam is more clueless than he and Harry were combined, so any opportunities for babysitting can only help them.

Harry smoothes a thumb down across Louis’ jaw when he goes quiet. “Are you all done worrying and coming up with excuses yet?”

“Maybe,” Louis mutters with a smirk.

“Good,” Harry smiles. “Now, are you going to go call Liam and inform him that modern film’s greatest actor is back and ready to make a go at Oscar number two?”

Louis smiles, feeling his blood rush from that old, familiar dream. “Oh, Haz. You always know exactly what to say,” he sighs, already mentally rearranging the awards in his display case to feature his new one.

He craves his second Oscar almost as much as he wanted the first. It hasn’t really been his focus since Ava and Owen, but the urge to try again has always been there, just under the surface.

“You’re drooling,” Harry laughs. “I can see that ambitious gleam in your eye already.” He yelps when Louis pinches him in the side.

Louis sets his laptop on the table to push Harry onto his back. He moves to slot their bodies together, Harry’s hands coming up to grip his at his waist to hold him there.

“I’d have my second Oscar already, if it weren’t for my annoyingly talented husband who stole the show and took it home instead.”

“Oh, you mean that old, shiny thing over there on _my_ side of the display case?”

“Yeah, _that_ old thing,” Louis laughs as Harry pulls him down for a kiss that he practically melts into. Every brush of his lips makes him feel like he’s flying.

The feeling only grows when Harry pulls back to watch him with those warm eyes that still make Louis’ stomach flutter.

“You’re going to be so amazing, Lou,” he whispers with so much sincerity that Louis feels his cheeks warm.

“I’ll do alright,” Louis shrugs, not wanting to get too far ahead of himself in case things don’t actually work out the way he wants them too. That does have a tendency to happen in his case. This whole thing could be a disaster in the making, however the conviction in Harry’s eyes says that it won’t be.

“Your movie could flop and not get nominated for a single award.” Louis pokes him in the chest for even suggesting such a thing, but he doesn’t stay mad for long when Harry takes his hand and links their fingers together. “That could happen, but it wouldn’t change the fact that you’ll be amazing in it regardless and I’ll be proud of you no matter what.”

Those words are all Louis needs to hear as he closes the gap between them again. Louis has been judged and critiqued his entire career, but one simple reassurance from Harry is all it takes for him to know that everything is going to be just fine.

Harry laughs after Louis finally lets him go with a wet smack to his cheek for good measure. His eyes are bright and excited like Louis’ decision to go back to work is the best news he’s heard all day. It makes Louis smile to know that Harry believes in him that much.

“So, what can the world expect next from Louis Tomlinson? Your biggest fan ever is _dying_ to know,” he grins in his fake interviewer’s voice.

Louis is probably going to be asked that question a million times now that he’s officially coming back to film. People want to know about their lives and they like hearing about their families’ plans, but the truth is, he and Harry have never had one. Louis has no clue what the future holds for him, but he knows that he can’t wait to find out.

~*~

 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so, so much to FallingLikeThis (Zayniam), and also anyone reading this. Update soon? Hope you like it!


End file.
